


Prisoner of War

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Manipulation, Pain, Stockholm Syndrome, Switching, connecting Legends with the new Canon, or Legends Divergence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: A different ending of "Tatooine Ghost". Leia lets herself to be caught, so Han could escape.





	1. 1.1

Leia miała uczucie déjà vu, kiedy szturmowcy wyprowadzili ją z imperialnego wahadłowca prosto do hangaru gwiezdnego niszczyciela. Tam czekali na nią strażnicy, którzy eskortowali ją do bloku więziennego. W swojej celi zaś zobaczyła przygotowane już dla niej łoże tortur.

Kazali jej się rozebrać. Gdy odmówiła, jeden z nich wymierzył w jej stronę lufę karabinu. Drugi klepnął go wówczas w naramiennik i pokręcił głową.

\- Admirał nie będzie zadowolony – powiedział.

Skinął na tamtego, a potem na drzwi. Przepuścił przed sobą kolegę i stanąwszy w progu – bokiem, by wciąż mieć księżniczkę na oku – odpiął od swojego paska granat ogłuszający.

Leia natychmiast ruszyła w jego stronę, ale nie zdążyła go dopaść. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za szturmowcem tuż przed jej nosem. Uderzyła w nie pięściami.

Zerknęła na dymiący granat. Okryła twarz szalem – który miał ją chronić przed burzą piaskową na Tatooine, gdzie podczas wykonywania tajnej misji dopadło ją Imperium – ciesząc się, że, zapewne przez zapomnienie, szturmowcy nie pozbawili jej tej części garderoby. Niestety, szukając ukrytej broni, byli bardziej skrupulatni.

Kiedy upewniła się, że zamknięte drzwi nie ustąpią pod naporem jej kopniaków, spojrzała ponownie na granat. Nie wiedziała, jak go rozbroić. Zdjęła wierzchnią część swojej szaty i owinęła granat materiałem, w nadziei, że zatka w ten sposób otwory, z których wydobywała się substancja obezwładniająca.

Podczas wykonywania tej czynności zrobiło jej się słabo. Szybko przemieściła się na drugi koniec celi, by znaleźć się jak najdalej od źródła toksyn. Wspięła się na łoże, które miało posłużyć do jej przesłuchania, i stanąwszy na nim, rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu kratki wentylacyjnej. Dostrzegła okratowane otwory w suficie, a później ze zdumieniem zauważyła, że jedną taką kratkę umieszczono nisko, tuż ponad podłogą.

Szyb wentylacyjny musiał być bardzo wąski, ale być może Imperium dysponowało niewielkimi droidami, które były w stanie przemieszczać się tymi korytarzami. Wiedza, że tego typu architektoniczne rozwiązanie zastosowano na niszczycielach gwiezdnych, była bardzo cenna. Żaden z więźniów nie mógłby tędy wydostać się ze swojej celi, ale być może tą drogą właśnie za pomocą małego droida dałoby się dostarczyć schwytanemu narzędzia albo broń, co umożliwiłoby mu ucieczkę.

Takie myśli pojawiły się w głowie Leii, gdy padła na kolana i przywarła do tej najniżej położonej kratki wentylacyjnej. Łapczywie zaczerpnęła powietrza. Powietrza, które pachniało… jakoś dziwnie. To była jej ostatnia myśl, zanim straciła przytomność.


	2. 1.2

Kiedy Leia się obudziła, była naga, przykuta do łoża tortur. Przed nią stał strażnik – szturmowiec – sztywno, lecz nie na baczność. Prawdopodobnie patrzył na nią, choć trudno jej to było jednoznacznie stwierdzić z powodu jego białego, nieprześwitującego hełmu. Szturmowiec sięgnął po komunikator i odezwał się żeńskim głosem:

\- Sir. Obudziła się.

Po tych słowach opuścił – czy raczej – _opuściła_ jej celę.

Minęło może kilka minut, nim Leia ujrzała na własne oczy osławionego wielkiego admirała. Nie był człowiekiem, lecz humanoidem – o niebieskiej skórze i czerwonych gorejących oczach. Księżniczka nigdy dotąd nie widziała przedstawiciela podobnego gatunku, mimo że pracowała niegdyś w Galaktycznym Senacie. Nie słyszała też, by Imperium przyjmowało w swoje szeregi rekrutów, którzy nie byli ludźmi. Ale może długoletnia wojna, a zwłaszcza porażka na Endorze, sprawiła, że Imperium zaczęło chwytać się wszelkich możliwych środków, by odzyskać swoją dawną pozycję.

\- Poinformowano mnie, że dobrowolnie się pani poddała – rzekł wielki admirał aksamitnym głosem, w którym jednak przebijał się charakterystyczny dla wyższych oficerów Imperium akcent.

Może starał się naśladować Tarkina i jemu podobnych, pomyślała Leia.

\- Tak. I w ten sposób mnie potraktowano – spojrzała na klamry unieruchamiające ją w miejscu. – Rozumiem, że Imperium nie przestrzega protokołów dotyczących traktowania jeńców wojennych.

\- Protokoły nie uwzględniają rebeliantów – powiadomił ją admirał. – Część z was zaliczamy do zdrajców, reszta zaś jest zwykłymi przestępcami.

\- Uchwaliliśmy Nową Republikę – oświadczyła z mocą księżniczka. – Po śmierci Palpatine’a nie ma już Imperium. To osoby takie jak pan, admirale, są teraz rebeliantami.

Admirał uniósł granatowoczarną brew.

\- Chciałaby pani dołączyć do naszej „rebelii”? – zapytał z wyczuwalną ironią w głosie.

\- Z rozkoszą, po tym jak mnie tu potraktowano – odparła sarkastycznie.

\- W żaden sposób pani nie potraktowano. Jak dotąd.

\- A to?

Wymownie skierowała wzrok na swoje obnażone ciało.

\- Działanie prewencyjne – odrzekł.

\- Może prewencyjnie pan też się rozbierze – spojrzała na jego biały admiralski mundur.

\- Rozważę pani sugestię – odpowiedział. – Na razie poprzestaniemy na pani ubraniu. Nie ukryła pani w nim żadnych mikroczipów? Kiedy technicy je sprawdzą, być może okaże się, że trzeba też bliżej przyjrzeć się pani.

Spojrzał na jej zaciśnięte wargi.

\- Plomby? – następnie omiótł wzrokiem jej ciało. – Protezy? Implanty?

\- Nic poza antykoncepcją – odparła gniewnie i natychmiast tego pożałowała.

Ale mięśnie jego twarzy nawet nie drgnęły.

\- Nie musi pani z nami współpracować, ale tak będzie lepiej – rzekł admirał – dla pani.

Leia wiedziała, że próbował ją zastraszyć. Najgorsze, że jak do tej pory dobrze mu to wychodziło.

\- Szukał pan obrazu – powiedziała. – Kolejny do kolekcji?

\- Tak. Ale dopiero pierwsza księżniczka.

Skrzywiła się z niesmakiem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zbieranie księżniczek nie wejdzie panu w nawyk.

\- Nie, raczej nie. Jedna mi w zupełności wystarczy.

Prychnęła z pogardą. A potem oświadczyła królewskim tonem:

\- Jestem ambasadorką Nowej Republiki. Otrzyma pan za mnie sowity okup. W uniwersalnej walucie. Wystarczy na kilka kolejnych obrazów. Chyba, że woli je pan kraść.

\- Proszę – powiedział – co takiego ukradłem? Sama pani oddała się w nasze ręce, a wraz z panią trafił tutaj również mchoobraz. _Killicki zmierzch_.

Zaskoczył ją tym, że znał jego tytuł.

\- Nie pomyślała pani, że mam wyrafinowany gust? Może zbieram pozostałości z Alderaana. A może interesuje mnie obwód szyfrujący, zwany potocznie Shadowcastem, który ukryła pani w tym właśnie obrazie.

\- Może pan sprawdzić, admirale, że w obrazie nie ma żadnego obwodu.

\- Widziałem już. Zniszczony regulator wilgoci. Przeskanowaliśmy miejsce, w którym panią znaleziono i odkopaliśmy uszkodzony obwód. Technicy próbują go naprawić. Tymczasem… odparliśmy dwa ataki zmodyfikowanego koreliańskiego frachtowca. Miałem zamiar pozwolić mu uciec, ale przyznam szczerze, że zaczyna mnie denerwować.

„Han!”

\- To pani mąż? Bardzo się narzuca.

„Uciekaj, idioto!”, poprosiła w myślach Leia.

\- To irytujące, kiedy ktoś nie słucha rozkazów – rzekł admirał. – Nie wiem, dlaczego wybrała pani takiego towarzysza życia. Oddałbym pani przysługę, zestrzeliwując ten statek.

\- Nie!

Ten okrzyk wyrwał się z jej gardła tak naturalnie, zanim zdążyła zastanowić się, nad tym co robi, czy nad tym, czego chce od niej imperialny wielki admirał. Jej reakcji – oznaki słabości. Buntu. Sprzeciwu. Gniewu… Desperacji.

\- Nie! – powtórzyła. – Będę współpracować. Ale tylko wtedy, jeśli Han przeżyje.

\- Gdy zaatakuje po raz kolejny, każę go zestrzelić – powiedział twardo wielki admirał. – Pilot tego frachtowca sprawił nam wystarczająco wiele kłopotów w przeszłości. I niewątpliwie będzie nam się nadal naprzykrzał.

\- Porozmawiam z nim… Przekonam go. Proszę.

Admirał spojrzał na nią ostro.

\- W jaki sposób przekona go pani, żeby pani nie ratował?

\- Bardzo prosty.

„Łamiąc mu serce… Nie, gorzej: wyrywając mu je z piersi i ciskając przez śluzę w przestrzeń międzygwiezdną.”

\- Muszę z nim porozmawiać – nalegała. – Proszę.

W czerwonych oczach nie było ani odrobiny współczucia, ani cienia litości.

\- Ubierze się pani i pójdzie wraz z eskortą – polecił jej admirał. – Żadnych mentalnych sztuczek. Prześledziłem trajektorię lotu tego frachtowca. Jeśli sądzi pani, że nie jesteśmy w stanie go zdjąć, jest pani w błędzie.


	3. 1.3

Dali jej do ubrania imperialny mundur, bez insygniów. Zaskakujące, że znaleźli choć jeden w odpowiednim rozmiarze.

Leia nie przepadała za mundurami. Z racji swojej uprzywilejowanej pozycji zazwyczaj ubierała się nadal jak ambasadorka swojej planety, mundur Sojuszu zaś nosiła wyłącznie na Hoth – z powodu panującego tam dotkliwego chłodu – i podczas misji w terenie. Zdołała bowiem przekonać się w praktyce, że uciekanie przed wrogiem w długiej białej sukni przysparza tylko dodatkowych trudności, a i w efekcie nie wygląda się już wcale tak „królewsko”.

Pierwszy raz miała na sobie mundur imperialny. Musiała teraz docenić to, że ubrania wrogich oficerów były wykonane z wyjątkowo dobrych jakościowo tkanin – zwłaszcza, że nikt nie kłopotał się tym, żeby wraz z przydziałowym ubraniem dostarczyć jej jakąś bieliznę i księżniczka dokładnie czuła swoim ciałem każdą nakładkę i każdy szew. Przynajmniej mundur był na tyle dobrze skrojony, że nic nie uwierało ją w wiadomych miejscach, i na tyle dobrze dopasowany, że nie musiała się martwić tym, że nagle jej spodnie znajdą się na wysokości jej kostek. Nikt oczywiście nie dał jej pasa, jakby obawiano się, że z jego pomocą Leia sterroryzuje strażników, a potem, być może, udusi tym pasem samego wielkiego admirała.

Pospiesznie poprawiła fryzurę – nie miała przecież czasu na zajmowanie się sobą, kiedy Hanowi groziło niebezpieczeństwo! – i pomaszerowała posłusznie ze swoją obstawą. Dwóch szturmowców przed nią i dwóch za nią. Doprawdy, czuła się tak, jakby uczestniczyła w „królewskim orszaku”. Lecz gdy znaleźli się już na mostku, dystans dzielący ją od wielkiego admirała – wciąż nie znała jego nazwiska! – pokonała sama. Może szturmowcy mieli rozkaz, by tylko doprowadzić ją na mostek, może uznano, że Leia nie da rady stąd uciec i że niewielka wzrostem księżniczka nie stwarza zbyt wielkiego zagrożenia dla obsługi tegoż mostka.

W chwili takiej jak ta Leia żałowała, że nie zdecydowała się trenować z Luke’iem. Gdyby chociaż umiała wykonać tę sztuczkę, którą jej brat posłużył się w pałacu Jabby na Tatooine, mogłaby skłonić jednego ze szturmowców albo nawet jednego z oficerów, żeby ten oddał jej swoją broń. Gdyby jeszcze potrafiła, tak, jak Vader, odbijać lecące w jej stronę laserowe wiązki, nie musiałaby się właściwie niczym przejmować. To nie ona lękałaby się wówczas imperialnych, lecz oni jej. Luke twierdził, że była tak samo silna jak on. Cóż z tego, skoro nie mogła użyć swych nadprzyrodzonych zdolności i była zdana na łaskę lub niełaskę przeciwnika?

Wielki admirał zerknął na nią przelotnie. Jego mina niewiele jej mówiła.

\- Nawiązać łączność z koreliańskim frachtowcem – polecił obsłudze technicznej.

A następnie zwrócił się do Leii:

\- Musi pani stanąć tutaj.

Nie podobało jej się to, że admirał znalazł się za jej plecami. Mógłby teraz strzelić jej w tył głowy… To była irracjonalna myśl, ale księżniczka nie potrafiła się uspokoić. _Wyczuwała_ zagrożenie.

Skoncentrowała się na projekcji swojego męża, który odezwał się przez holokomunikator:

\- Ty sukinsynu!

\- Han! – zawołała oburzona.

\- Leia? – odkrzyknął natychmiast. – Nic ci nie jest?

\- Nic. Nic mi nie grozi – powiedziała pewnie. – Możesz już odlecieć.

\- Żartujesz, prawda? Czy ty masz na sobie… ich mundur?

\- Tak. Ubierałam się dość pospiesznie… Ale to nie twoja sprawa!

\- Nie moja? Jestem twoim mężem!

Na twarzy Hana odmalował się gniewny grymas.

\- Co oni ci zrobili? – dopytywał.

\- Nic. Nic czego sama bym nie chciała.

\- Nie wierzę – stwierdził. – Zastraszyli cię. Celują do ciebie teraz?

\- Nikt do mnie nie celuje, Solo. Celują za to do ciebie, bo jesteś… przeszkodą.

\- O tak! Domyślam się – rzekł z satysfakcją Han.

\- Nie. Nie domyślasz się. Popełniłam błąd… wychodząc za ciebie. Mogłam poślubić Isoldera. Ty nie masz niczego. Ani odpowiedniej pozycji, ani floty.

Han prychnął. Nie traktował jej słów poważnie!

\- Porozmawiamy o tym później – odparł. – Na osobności.

\- Nie będzie żadnego później. Chcę, żebyś zostawił mnie w spokoju! Poślubiłam cię tylko dlatego, że mnie porwałeś! A teraz chcę rozwodu!

Zamrugał, jakby przemówiła do niego w niezrozumiałym dlań języku.

\- Nie pora na małżeńską kłótnię, księżniczko. Rozumiem, że jesteś zdenerwowana. Nawaliłem. Przyznaję to. Nie powinniśmy byli się rozdzielać. Wyszło kiepsko. Nie zamierzałem cię tak zostawić. Wiesz o tym. Myślałem, że… zresztą, nieważne. Wróciłem po ciebie. Wróciłem.

Czuła się tak, jakby zaraz miało pęknąć jej serce.

\- Dosyć – powiedziała głosem pozbawionym emocji. – Nie możesz wciąż za mnie decydować. To koniec, Han.

\- Koniec?

\- Tak, koniec – potwierdziła.

Obróciła twarz w stronę wielkiego admirała. Dostrzegła w jego czerwonych oczach błysk… zainteresowania?

\- Każ otworzyć ogień – rzekła głośno.

Admirał zacisnął usta. A potem odezwał się chłodno:

\- Dobrze. Ale będziesz na to patrzyć.

\- Leia? – wołał za jej plecami Han. – Co się tam dzieje?

Odwróciła się do niego.

\- Wybrałam swoją przyszłość – oświadczyła – w której ciebie nie ma.

Przez moment widziała szok na jego twarzy, zanim zerwał połączenie.

\- Sir, rozkazy? – wyrwał się jeden z imperialnych oficerów.

\- Wysłać myśliwce – odrzekł wielki admirał. – Pierwsza fala na nas odgrodzić od tego statku. Mają się przemieszczać w formacji A37.

\- Sir?

\- Wykonać.

\- Aye, sir.

\- Zaatakuje czy ucieknie? – Leia przelękła się, gdy admirał zwrócił się bezpośrednio do niej. – Widzi pani to już?

\- Sokół jest szybszy od tych myśliwców – stwierdziła księżniczka. – Nie są dla niego zagrożeniem.

\- Racja – zgodził się z nią admirał. – Ale nasze turbolasery już tak.

Następnie zakomenderował:

\- Naładować działa. Kąt 30 stopni. Strzelać, gdy tylko wrogi statek znajdzie się na linii ognia.

\- Traficie własne myśliwce – zauważyła Leia.

Nie żeby przejmowała się specjalnie śmiercią imperialnych żołnierzy, ale… to też byli ludzie.

\- Konieczne straty – odparł admirał. – Jeśli przemytnik będzie chciał zestrzelić któryś z naszych myśliwców, będzie musiał wystawić się na nasz atak.

\- Warto zrobić coś takiego? – zapytała oburzona. – Żeby zabić jednego człowieka?

\- Niech pani mi to powie – odrzekł zimno wielki admirał. – Czy warto jednym frachtowcem atakować gwiezdny niszczyciel imperial drugiej klasy? Mogę stracić dwa lub trzy myśliwce i pozbyć się tej uciążliwej muchy, która swoim lotem znieważa naszą flotę. Nie będę się jednak uganiał za ową muchą. Sądzi pani, że to duża różnica, czy piloci tych myśliwców zginą od strzałów pani męża czy od naszych? Zginą tak czy inaczej, jeśli przemytnikowi puszczą nerwy. Zaraz zobaczymy, jak Solo zareaguje na pani prowokację. I czy zorientuje się, że była to prowokacja. Czy domyśli się, jaki był jej cel.

Leia wstrzymała oddech. Sokół zakołował, przez moment pikował w stronę nadciągających myśliwców, a następnie, z niebywałą gracją, wykonał obrót i zniknął w nadprzestrzeni.

Księżniczka wybuchnęła śmiechem. Tak, to był nerwowy śmiech, któremu towarzyszyło uczucie ulgi. Han przeżył! Wielki admirał nie zdołał go zabić!

Spojrzała na niebieską twarz dowódcy Chimaery. Liczyła, że zobaczy wyraz wściekłości na dotąd kamiennym obliczu wielkiego admirała, lecz ten nie okazał żadnych emocji, jakby niewiele go obeszło, że Han uciekł.

\- Zawrócić myśliwce – rozkazał tylko.

A potem posłał Leii spojrzenie, które sprawiło, że śmiech zamarł na jej ustach. Był zły, uświadomiła sobie. Był zły na nią! I starał się tego nie okazać w obecności swoich podwładnych. Ale później… wielki admirał niewątpliwie zamierzał odwiedzić ją jeszcze w jej celi. Przełknęła ślinę. Nie wyglądało to dobrze. Ani trochę.


	4. 1.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #bondage #humilitation #orgasm delay

Szturmowcy bezpardonowo wepchnęli księżniczkę do celi i zablokowali drzwi. Leia z niepokojem spojrzała na otwór wentylacyjny. Znów to samo? Zemdleje i obudzi się przykuta do łoża tortur?

Usiadła na owym meblu, podkurczając nogi. Oplotła je ramionami i przyciągnęła do swojego torsu. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że wygląda teraz nie jak księżniczka, lecz jak wystraszone dziecko.

Przyjrzała się dokładnie ścianom i sufitowi. Czy umieszczono gdzieś tutaj kamery bezpieczeństwa? Czy jej tortury zostaną uwiecznione na filmie, czy taśma z rejestracją jej krzyku trafi do Mon Mothmy czy może wycieknie do holonetu i będzie sprzedawana bogatym zwyrodnialcom?

Najgorsze było czekanie. Co zrobi wielki admirał? Czy zrobi jej coś gorszego niż Vader?

Gdy w końcu się zjawił, w tym swoim białym mundurze, Leia powitała go słowami:

\- Nie spieszyło się panu, admirale.

Cięty język był jej jedyną bronią. Denerwowała się i próbowała to ukryć. Nie powinna dodatkowo prowokować dowódcy Chimaery. To, że nie przytargał ze sobą droida przesłuchującego, nie znaczyło wcale, że nie zamierzał jej torturować. Był od niej wyższy, o wiele wyższy i z pewnością wystarczająco silny, by gołymi rękami zrobić jej krzywdę.

\- Ja w przeciwieństwie do pani mam dużo pracy – odrzekł. – Przygotowania są już na ukończeniu i niebawem rozpocznę kampanię przeciwko waszej Republice.

Patrzyła na jego niebieską twarz i zastanawiała się, kim był. Czym był. Skąd się wziął, dlaczego służył Imperium. Nie, nie służył. On teraz _rządził_ Imperium. Musiał pokonać wiele trudności, pozbyć się innych imperialnych przywódców, by zdobyć tę pozycję. To znaczyło, że był bezwzględny. Pokazał jej zresztą, że bez wahania poświęciłby kilku swoich żołnierzy, żeby zabić jej męża.

\- I przyszedł pan po informacje? – zapytała księżniczka. – Będzie mnie pan torturował, dopóki nie powiem wszystkiego, co chce pan wiedzieć?

\- Posiada pani informacje, które mogłyby mnie zainteresować? – uniósł lekko brew, jakby w to powątpiewał. – Opracowana przeze mnie strategia, księżniczko, pozwoli mi obalić Nową Republikę. Nie potrzebuję do tego pani pomocy.

Zamrugała.

\- Jest pan bardzo pewny siebie, admirale.

\- A pani przecenia swoją wartość. Musiałbym być głupcem jak Tarkin, żeby opierać się wyłącznie na kłamliwych słowach rebelianckiej księżniczki, zamiast zadbać o bardziej wiarygodne źródło informacji.

Czyli miał już informatorów? Po co w takim razie trzymał ją w celi?

\- Czego pan chce? – zapytała wprost. – Wspomniał pan o współpracy.

\- A pani błagała o życie swojego męża – przypomniał jej. – A potem, na mostku, kazała mi go zgładzić.

\- To było… przecież wie pan dobrze, że udawałam tylko.

\- Udawała pani – powtórzył. – Grała pani. Nami. Może pani traktować swojego męża jak pionka, ale niech się pani nie łudzi, że może tak samo postępować ze mną. Myślała pani, że nie zniszczę koreliańskiego frachtowca ze względu na naszą umowę? Chciała mnie pani ośmieszyć przed moją załogą? Wydawało się pani, że może wydawać rozkazy _mnie_? Na _moim_ statku?

Więc o to się złościł. Śmieszne! Imperialni dowódcy i ich imperialne ego!

\- Chciałam, żeby Han uwierzył w to, że… że jestem tu z własnej woli!

\- Bo pragnie pani mężczyzny z wysoką pozycją i ogromną flotą – drwił z niej. – A moja jest większa od hapańskiej. Nie da się ukryć.

\- Nie powiedziałam tego!

\- Zasugerowała to pani. Jak pani sądzi, o czym teraz będzie plotkować załoga Chimaery? A potem, być może, kiedy pani mąż upije się z żalu w jakimś barze, plotki, coraz bardziej pikantne, zaczną się rozprzestrzeniać po galaktyce.

\- To śmieszne – odparła księżniczka. – Nikt w to nie uwierzy. Może poza samym Hanem i to tylko dlatego, że uderzyłam w jego czułą strunę.

Admirał wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie swoimi czerwonymi oczyma drapieżnika.

\- Rozbierze się pani teraz – zarządził.

\- Co takiego? – zbulwersowała się.

\- Mundur – rzekł przez zęby wielki admirał. – Pożyczyliśmy pani mundur. Żądam jego zwrotu.

Leia prychnęła.

\- Proszę bardzo!

Zrzuciła z siebie ubranie, jakby ją parzyło. Zostawiła je w nieładzie, rozrzucone po podłodze.

Skrzyżowała ręce na nagich piersiach. Jeśli admirał chciał ją w ten sposób upokorzyć, nie udało mu się to. Nadal była księżniczką. W mundurze czy w białych szatach, czy też bez ubrania. Leia już przez to raz przechodziła: kiedy Jabba Hutt uczynił ją swoją niewolnicą. I, jak wiadomo, źle się to skończyło dla Jabby.

\- Położy się pani na łożu – powiedział wielki admirał.

\- Nie ma mowy! – zaprotestowała.

\- To nie była prośba.

\- Ach tak? – Leia zmrużyła gniewnie oczy, spoglądając w świetliste ślepia imperialnego dowódcy. – I co pan zrobi, jeśli nie posłucham?

Admirał uśmiechnął się w nieprzyjazny sposób.

\- Nauczę panią wykonywać moje rozkazy. Wszystkie. Bez chwili zawahania.

\- Chciałabym zobaczyć, jak pan próbuje – odgryzła się.

\- Położy się pani na łożu albo straci pani przywilej posiadania tego mebla – powiadomił ją admirał. – Będzie pani odtąd siedzieć i spać na podłodze. Uprzedzam, że spędzi pani w tej celi trochę czasu. Dobrze zadbać zatem o odrobinę wygody.

W sumie… to nie było nic wielkiego. Admirał najwidoczniej miał apodyktyczny charakter i po prostu lubił się rządzić. Gra, którą właśnie zainicjował, to była gra o władzę. Może kręciło go to, gdy ktoś posłusznie wypełniał jego rozkazy. Nie, nie _ktoś_. Sama księżniczka Leia Organa-Solo! Przywódczyni Rebelii! Jego wróg! Tak, jej uległość musiała być dla niego źródłem ogromnej satysfakcji.

Położyła się na łożu tortur, jakby przyszła z wizytą do lekarza. Nie, nie okaże lęku! Jeśli imperialny admirał spróbuje jej dotknąć, Leia zademonstruje mu swoje umiejętności walki wręcz. I zaskoczy go kilkoma nieczystymi ruchami, typowymi dla ulicznych bijatyk.

Admirał skrzyżował ręce na piersiach – jakby parodiował jej wcześniejszą postawę wobec niego. Jakby chciał przez to udowodnić jej swoją wyższość. Lepiej mu to wychodziło w tej sytuacji niż jej – miał na sobie swój imperialny mundur, ze wszystkimi insygniami władzy. I był dość postawnym mężczyzną. Atrakcyjnym, na swój sposób. Emanował wręcz pewnością siebie. To było irytujące i… pociągające zarazem.

\- Włoży pani obie nogi w klamry bezpieczeństwa i unieruchomi je – powiedział wielki admirał.

Wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze. Kpił sobie z niej? Miała się sama zakuć w kajdany? I co dalej? Może wręczy jej jeszcze włącznik, żeby mogła sama sobie zaserwować dawkę elektrowstrząsów?

\- Nie będę się powtarzał.

Spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

\- A jeśli odmówię? Znów pan zagrozi, że zabierze mi łóżko?

\- Są inne metody unieruchomienia więźnia – poinformował ją admirał. – Na przykład podawana dożylnie dawka narkotyku. Nie wiem, czy miała już pani do czynienia z specyfikiem wywołującym okresowy paraliż mięśni. Interesujące jest to, że więzień zachowuje wrażliwość na bodźce, jednak nie występują u niego wówczas typowe odruchy takie, jak ucieczka przed bólem. Cierpienie powoduje nie intensywność bólu, lecz niemożność jego uniknięcia. Świadomość tego, że nie panuje się nad własnym ciałem.

\- Jaka to różnica? – zapytała chmurnie księżniczka, spoglądając na klamry i pasy bezpieczeństwa.

\- Znacząca. Nie chciałaby pani czegoś takiego doświadczyć.

„To tylko dwie klamry”, przekonywała samą siebie w myślach. „On chce, żebym się go bała. O ile będę _współpracować_ , o tyle nie stanie mi się nic złego.”

Klamry zacisnęły się na jej kostkach z głośnym szczękiem.

\- Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił ją wielki admirał. – Nad głową ma pani górne klamry. Proszę unieruchomić swoją lewą rękę.

\- Nie!

To było chore! Dlaczego niby miałaby się na to zgodzić?

\- Księżniczko, są gorsze sposoby unieruchomienia ręki – odrzekł. – Złamana kość, chociażby. Wiąże się to z bólem. Zgodzę się, że to może nie najwygodniejsza pozycja, ale pani ręka wciąż będzie cała.

Nie podobało jej się to, w jakim kierunku to wszystko zmierzało. Trzęsąc się, zapięła trzecią klamrę.

\- Czwartej nie dam rady – powiadomiła admirała.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

Podszedł do niej bliżej i przyglądał się jej obnażonemu ciału. Leia wyciągnęła przed siebie wolną rękę w obronnym geście. Jak dobrze, że była praworęczna!

Admirał spojrzał na jej piersi. Księżniczka poczuła nieprzyjemny ucisk w środku.

\- Intryguje mnie – powiedział admirał – jaki rodzaj dotyku sprawia pani przyjemność. Proszę mi to zademonstrować.

\- Zademonstrować?

\- Tak. Kobiece piersi są wrażliwe na bodźce dotykowe. Zastanawia mnie, czy woli pani delikatny masaż, przyszczypywanie czy ściskanie. Całej piersi czy może tylko sutka?

\- Dlaczego to pana interesuje? – zaniepokoiła się Leia.

\- Może podobają mi się pani piersi? Może chciałbym zobaczyć erekcję pani sutków? Może mam taki kaprys?

Leia zacisnęła zęby. Wielu mężczyzn o niej fantazjowało – była przecież księżniczką! – ale rzadko natrafiała na kogoś tak bezczelnego obecny dowódca Chimaery.

\- Lubię, kiedy _mój mąż_ – zaznaczyła – robi _tak_.

Zaczęła od ruchów kołowych. Potem przykryła dłonią swoją pierś i powiodła opuszkami palców od krawędzi do samego centrum, jakby wyznaczała pięć promieni swojej okrągłej piersi. Na koniec uszczypnęła delikatnie swój sutek.

Admirał przyglądał się uważnie, jak Leia powtarza tę czynność z drugą piersią. Księżniczka zmarszczyła lekko brwi. Głaskała swoje sutki, jakby próbowała poprawić sobie humor: potrącając jednym z palców różową wypukłość, łaskocząc ją, rysując jej obwódki, czasem szczypiąc sutek palcem wskazującym i kciukiem. Tak, jej sutki sterczały teraz i wcale nie od panującego w pomieszczeniu chłodu.

\- Już? – zapytała. – Zaspokoił pan swoją ciekawość?

\- Tak – odrzekł wielki admirał – dotyczącą piersi.

I spojrzał na jej strefę intymną.

\- Nie – powiedziała twardo księżniczka.

\- Niech mi pani nie wmawia, że nigdy tego nie robiła – odparł wówczas z przekąsem. – Może pani zamknąć oczy i udawać, że mnie tu nie ma.

Akurat! Miałaby choć na moment spuścić go z oka?

Jednak patrzenie na niego – na jego biały admiralski mundur, na jego pozbawioną wyrazu, jakby znudzoną niebieską twarz i te jego czerwone żarzące się oczy – krępowało ją. Nie czuła podniecenia. Z nerwów zaczęły jej drżeć nogi.

\- Proszę zamknąć oczy – rzekł miękko wielki admirał. – Chodzi jedynie o kwestię techniki.

Może jemu wydawało się to proste – masturbować się przed kimś nieznajomym. Technika… Leia wykonywała tę czynność niemal odruchowo. Nie zastanawiała się nad tym, czy powinna mocniej pocierać łechtaczkę i ile palców włożyć w waginę. To był czysty instynkt. Pod przymkniętymi powiekami oglądała podniecające ją obrazy. Bez tego stymulacja nie miała większego sensu.

Han… jej mąż. Han-przemytnik, który porwał ją, by nie dopuścić do jej ślubu z Isolderem. Obowiązki… jej obowiązki względem Nowej Republiki, to wszystko stało się nieważne. Byli tylko oni. Tylko ona i Han. Jej mąż, który bardzo dobrze wyglądał bez ubrania. A jak bez munduru prezentował się wielki admirał? Skąd ta myśl? Czyżby podniecało ją to, że ją uprowadzono? Czyżby robiła się wilgotna przez to, jak jej wróg na nią patrzył? Z pożądaniem? Pożądał jej?

Nagle zrobiło jej się gorąco. Leżała przywiązana do łóżka, a wielki admirał jej się przyglądał. Słyszała jego oddech. Wyczuwała jego obecność.

Może podobały mu się jej piersi. Może…

Mógłby coś do niej mówić, tym swoim niskim, zmysłowym głosem. „Nauczę panią wypełniać moje rozkazy.”

Masturbowała się na jego rozkaz. I podniecało ją to! Jej nogi znów zaczęły drżeć, tym razem z powodu zbliżającej się fali przyjemności…

I wtedy – poczuła palce zaciskające się na jej nadgarstku. Admirał wygiął jej rękę! W takiej chwili! Sapnęła z frustracji. Spojrzała na niego gniewnie – na ten jego biały mundur, na jego dość przystojną niebieską twarz. Za kogo on się uważał?

Leia czuła pulsowanie w podbrzuszu. Zaciskała mięśnie pochwy – bezproduktywnie zupełnie. Była mokra, tak mokra. Powinna się wytrzeć. Ale potrzebowała najpierw orgazmu. Krótkiego chociaż orgazmu. Kilku sekund. A admirał trzymał jej rękę! Wygiął ją, by znalazła się nad jej głową… Nie! Nie! Nie! Jego mocny chwyt zastąpiła metalowa klamra. Trzask.

Leia próbowała wyszarpać rękę. Drugą rękę. Nogi. Bezskutecznie. Zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że krzyczy. Że skanduje swoje „nie, nie, nie”, coraz bardziej rozpaczliwie.

\- Już dobrze – zapewnił ją wielki admirał. – Proszę się uspokoić. Zaraz uporamy się z pani problemem.

Obrzuciła go wiązanką inwektyw. Za kogo on się uważał? Gdyby to jego ktoś tak związał i zostawił z bolesną erekcją… Z erekcją…

Księżniczka ze zdumieniem spostrzegła, że wpatruje się teraz w krocze wielkiego admirała. W wyraźny zarys jego męskości. Jak on mógł, jak mógł tak…

\- Nie! Nie! Nie! – krzyczała, podczas, gdy jej przyspieszony puls wybijał uparcie „tak, tak, tak”.

W dziwny sposób ją to ekscytowało. Nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia to, co mu powie, wielki admirał i tak postąpi według własnego uznania.

On zaś westchnął ciężko, jakby utrudniała proste zadanie, jakby była niemądra, bo przecież oboje wiedzieli, jak należy się w tej sytuacji zachować. Przekręcił jakieś pokrętło przy jej łożu, złapał jej prawą nogę pod kolanem i zgiął ją. Przesunął lekko na bok. Trzask. Klamra zaskoczyła w miejscu. Admirał powtórzył tę samą czynność z drugą nogą Leii. Trzask.

Więc dało się tak? Czy te łoża faktycznie służyły do tortur, czy zabawiano się na nich _w ten sposób_?

Admirał usiadł pomiędzy jej rozkraczonymi nogami.

\- Zobaczmy – rzekł, zdejmując rękawiczki – czego zdołałem się od pani nauczyć.

I niebieska dłoń zaczęła ją dotykać, głaskać jej genitalia. Niby admirał robił to samo, co ona wcześniej, ale jego widok, skupienie na jego twarzy – i ten cholerny imperialny mundur! – to wszystko sprawiało jej przyjemność, tak ogromną, że miała ochotę krzyczeć. I gdy była już blisko, tak blisko, niebieska dłoń znieruchomiała. Leia próbowała się o nią otrzeć – tak bardzo potrzebowała orgazmu! Admirał cofnął wówczas rękę i cmoknął z niezadowoleniem.

Nakrzyczała na niego. Między inwektywami padały teraz słowa: „chcę”, „potrzebuję”. A jego to najwyraźniej bawiło, bo znów _niemal_ doprowadził ją do orgazmu i odmówił go jej w ostatniej chwili.

\- Poproś – powiedział w końcu.

To było najgorsze: błaganie. A może najgorsza była jego odpowiedź:

\- Co z tego będę miał, że panią zaspokoję?

Zerknęła na jego krocze. Na jego wzwód. Przełknęła ślinę.

\- Tak?

Może mogła to zrobić. Przespać się, nie, nie kochać się nawet, _pieprzyć_ _się_ po prostu z wielkim admirałem Imperium. Pieprzyć się z nim, w tej celi, na jego statku. Pieprzyć się ze swoim wrogiem.

On też tego chciał, jego również to ekscytowało: pieprzenie się z wrogiem, z rebeliancką księżniczką, z Leią Organą-Solo, córką Dartha Vadera. Czy on w ogóle wiedział, czyją była córką?

A kim _on_ był? _Czym_ on był? Czy poza tymi czerwonymi oczyma, poza niebieskim odcieniem skóry, wyglądał jak człowiek? Zapytała go o to. Zaśmiał się.

\- Chciałaby pani to sprawdzić, jak rozumiem?

Tak… Potrzebowała go teraz. Czuła pustkę w środku, pustkę, która domagała się wypełnienia.

Nie, nigdy by tego nie zrobiła z wielkim admirałem, z wrogiem. Nigdy z własnej woli! Jak dobrze, że była skuta, jak dobrze, że nie do niej należała ta decyzja, że po fakcie to jego mogła o wszystko obwinić.

\- Co będę z tego miał? – ponowił swoje pytanie.

\- Informacje – wymamrotała Leia.

O to przecież mu chodziło. Dlatego ją torturował w tak wymyślny sposób. Będzie ją pieprzył, a ona w końcu ujawni sekrety Sojuszu, tajemnice Nowej Republiki. Więc to nie tak, że chciała seksu. Opierała się. On ją torturował. Zgwałcił ją. Tak.

\- Informacje – powtórzył wielki admirał. – Miałbym uwierzyć w cokolwiek, co teraz pani powie? Ponieważ powie pani _cokolwiek_. Kłamstwo, może prawdę, a może półprawdę. Tylko zmarnuję swój czas, weryfikując te informacje. Bezużyteczne z pewnością. Nie, księżniczko. Co może mi pani dać w zamian? Teraz, tutaj?

„To chyba oczywiste”, pomyślała. Wiedziała, że jej pragnął. Chyba nienawidził jej za to, jak bardzo w tej chwili pragnął ją posiąść. Żeby krzyczała jego imię. Jak właściwie miał na imię? Zapytała go o to. Skrzywił się.

\- Nie zasługuje pani na to, by móc zwracać się do mnie po imieniu – oświadczył.

Jej wróg. Wielki admirał. Nigdy nie będą kochankami. Mogą się co najwyżej pieprzyć, w celi. A ona będzie tytułowała go „wielkim admirałem”. Albo „niebieskim skurwysynem”.

\- Co będę miał?

\- Mnie – odpowiedziała.

„Mnie, mnie, mnie”, zaczęła pulsować jej krew. Admirał uśmiechnął się zdawkowo. A potem rozpiął swoje spodnie.

Jego członek był niebieski, tak samo, jak jego twarz, jak jego dłonie. Może wielki admirał cały był niebieski, pod tym swoim białym mundurem. Choć wydawało jej się, że jego penis był odrobinę ciemniejszy niż jego naturalna karnacja… Dlaczego właściwie zastanawiała się nad jego kolorem? A nie, na przykład, nad rozmiarem? Nad tym, czy będzie w stanie go przyjąć – _tak będzie_ – i czy będzie ją to bolało?

Admirał przyklęknął pomiędzy jej nogami. Prawą ręką objął ją w talii – jej biodra znalazły się wówczas na wysokości jego bioder – a lewą dłoń oparł tuż obok jej prawego ramienia. Gdy się pochylił, jego twarz zawisła ponad jej biustem. Może podobały mu się jej piersi…

Krzyknęła, gdy wszedł w nią gwałtownie. Zmarszczył czarnogranatowe brwi. Koncentrował się. Ciężka praca, kampania wojenna, pieprzenie się z wrogiem. Leia krzyczała przy każdym uderzeniu, dopiero po pewnym czasie przyzwyczaiła się do tego rytmu: mocnych pchnięć, szybkich wejść i głębokiej penetracji. Wówczas już tylko jęczała.

Pieprzenie się z wrogiem. Jak on seksownie wyglądał w tym mundurze! Niebieska skóra i czerwone oczy. Wielki admirał Imperium! Naprawdę był silny, skoro trzymał ją i równocześnie pieprzył.

„Jak dobrze.” Mogła na moment zapomnieć, że znajduje się w celi, na gwiezdnym niszczycielu, że pożegnała się z Hanem, być może na zawsze. Han nigdy by jej tego nie wybaczył. Pieprzenia się z mężczyzną z wielką flotą. I po co właściwie? Dla tej jednej chwili przyjemności?

„O tak. Tak, tak, tak.”

Czuła oddech admirała, szybki, urywany, na swoich piersiach. To było tak samo miłe, jak ocieranie się jego penisa o jej wargi sromowe, jak kolejne pchnięcia.

Leia nic nie musiała robić. Nie musiała myśleć. Po prostu czuła rozkosz. Swoją i jego, a przynajmniej zdawało jej się, że jest w stanie poczuć dziwną mieszankę uczuć wielkiego admirała: ekscytację i determinację z domieszką gniewu.

Zwycięstwo było tak blisko! Tylko wróg, tylko najpierw trzeba było pokonać wroga. I księżniczka, jego wróg, krzyczała w jego objęciach, błagała go o łaskę. O ten jeden precyzyjny atak, który niedługo później wstrząsnął jej ciałem. Admirał doszedł chwilę po niej, wtuliwszy twarz – zapewne mimowolnie – w jej piersi. Coś wymamrotał przy tym w języku wielkich admirałów czy niebieskich ludzi. Może wyznanie dozgonnej nienawiści.

Wysunął się z niej, opuścił ją – mimo wszystko dość delikatnie, zważywszy na ich sytuację i ich relację – na łoże i krytycznym okiem zlustrował swój mundur. Tak, mundur najważniejszy. Żeby nie było na nim choć odrobiny rebelianckiego śluzu. Biały imperialny mundur przesiąknięty zapachem Rebelii. Westchnął. Ciężkie życie wielkiego admirała. Poprawił swój mundur, zapiął pas. To tylko jedno zwycięstwo, a cała kampania wojenna czeka.

Leia przypatrywała mu się z zainteresowaniem. Wróg, tak, wróg, ale jakże fascynujący i pociągający. Może właśnie przez to, że był _jej_ wrogiem. A ona _jego_. Zaślubieni we wzajemnej wrogości: księżniczka i wielki admirał.


	5. 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #sexual violence #anal sex

Zostawił ją tak, pokrytą potem, śluzem i jego spermą. Przykutą do łoża tortur. Szturmowiec, który ją później zobaczył – albo _zobaczyła_ , Leia nigdy nie była pewna co do płci szturmowców – nie mógł mieć wątpliwości odnośnie tego, co tu zaszło. Pieprzenie się z wrogiem. Gwałt. Nie, wielki admirał nie gwałcił, co on robił? „Tłumił Rebelię”? „Zdobywał informacje”. W dodatku skutecznie. Dał księżniczce to, na co zasłużyła.

Szturmowiec nie czuł litości, lecz wstręt. Obrzydzenie. Rebelianckie ścierwo. Tym właśnie była dla niego Leia. Zdjął jej klamry pospiesznie, jakby nie chciał jej dotknąć, nawet przez rękawiczkę, jakby „rebelianctwem” można było się zarazić, przez sam kontakt z rebeliancką skórą, choćby i przez pancerz.

„Głupi szturmowcu”, myślała księżniczka, „a jak ci się wydaje, twój wspaniały admirał nie złapał ode mnie jakiejś choroby, kiedy pieprzył się ze mną? Może nagle zaświta mu w głowie _wolność, równość, braterstwo_? Może już widać po nim oznaki szaleństwa?”

Ale była wdzięczna za to, że pozwolono jej wziąć prysznic. Soniczny. Dobre i to. Wyszorowała się tak, jakby chciała zdrapać z siebie skórę, ale wciąż nie czuła się dość czysta. Tu jej dotknął. I tutaj. I tu. Nie da się zmyć tych śladów. Nie da się zapomnieć.

Może jej się zdawało, że czuła wciąż w swojej celi jego obecność, jego zapach. Z pewnością czuła nadal jego dotyk i sam seks – w nadwyrężonych mięśniach. Obolała leżała na boku, a później na brzuchu. Łoże tortur. Odrobina wygody.

„Nikt mnie nie związał! Powinnam być wdzięczna!”, pomyślała Leia z ironią. Nie czekała tym razem też na egzekucję. Tylko na co właściwie? Na wielkiego admirała?

Nakarmiono ją nawet. Prawdziwy hotel. Znów szturmowiec, ten sam albo inny, ale ta sama pogarda wobec niej. Rebelianckie ścierwo.

Z nudów zaplatała swoje włosy. Dobrze mieć długie włosy. Tyle czasu zajmuje zaplatanie warkoczy, a potem ich rozplatanie, przeczesywanie palcami i ponowne zaplatanie. Dobrze mieć długie włosy, kiedy jest się nagim, wtedy można okryć się swoimi włosami. Skończyła układać włosy – po raz który już? – kiedy do jej celi wszedł wielki admirał. Ten sam biały mundur. A może inny?

\- Wybaczy pani – powiedział wielki admirał. – Zjednoczenie sił imperialnych pochłania ogromną część mojego czasu i energii.

Leia nie tęskniła za nim. Ani trochę.

\- Chciałby pan mojej rady? – zapytała go. – Znam się co nieco na polityce.

Spojrzał na nią kątem oka.

\- Jakie ma pani doświadczenie w podporządkowywaniu sobie moffów?

\- Wydaje mi się, że przychodzi mi to naturalnie – odparła księżniczka. – Mam na swoim koncie oświadczyny jednego moffa.

\- Rozumiem, że zostały one odrzucone.

\- Oględnie mówiąc. Zastrzeliłam go z jego własnej broni.

Admirał zmarszczył brwi.

\- Zrezygnuję zatem z pani rad – powiedział.

A potem dodał:

\- Żaden moff, jak dotąd, nie próbował mi się oświadczyć.

Leia zaśmiała się cicho.

Zauważyła, że miał ze sobą torbę. Żywiła nadzieję, że wielki admirał nie nosił w podręcznej torbie straszliwych narzędzi tortur. Może po prostu chciał być miły, _ludzki_ , i przyniósł jej komplet czystych ubrań i może jeszcze jakąś holoksiążkę.

\- Wszystko w swoim czasie – odpowiedział na niezadane przez nią pytanie.

Położył torbę na podłodze i podszedł do niej.

Czy powinna go pocałować? Swojego wroga? Tak to działało? „Gdy doskwiera ci samotność, znajdź sobie przeciwnika”? Wielki admirał najwyraźniej był bardzo samotny, skoro odwiedził ją w jej celi, w wiadomym celu. Księżniczka widziała, w których punktach koncentrowało się jego płomienne spojrzenie.

Może mogli to zrobić jeszcze raz. Dlaczego nie? Czy cokolwiek to właściwie znaczyło? Wróg to wróg. Nie staną się od tego przyjaciółmi, nie zmienią swoich poglądów, a z pewnością już – nie zmienią stron. Leia też czuła się samotna. Nudziła się niemiłosiernie w swojej celi. I miała do czynienia jedynie ze szturmowcami, którzy gardzili nią. Wielki admirał przynajmniej okazywał jej szacunek. Na tyle, na ile można okazywać szacunek więźniowi, którego się dyma.

Czy to ona powinna zaproponować mu stosunek? Jakby była jego kurwą. Ale była jego – nie kurwą, nie księżniczką – jego wrogiem. Jego.

Wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę, a potem cofnął ją, jakby się rozmyślił.

\- Połóż się na brzuchu – powiedział.

I tyle. Tyle ze spoglądania sobie w oczy i z gapienia się na imperialny mundur. Mógłby chociaż zdjąć ten mundur, mógłby pozwolić jej zobaczyć się nagim.

\- Teraz na czworaka – zarządził wielki admirał. – Biodra do góry.

\- Zdejmiesz mundur? – zapytała go wówczas.

\- Nie, księżniczko. Myślę, że wolisz, żebym był w mundurze.

Wmawiał jej to. A może faktycznie tak wolała.

Zaniepokoiło ją jednak to, że unieruchomił jej nogi klamrami. Ale tylko nogi. Może admirał nie chciał jej już krępować, może tylko dawał w ten sposób wyraz swojej potrzebie dominowania nad nią. Może nawet się o nią troszczył, skoro chwilę później umieścił przed nią poduszkę.

\- Nie chcę tracić na panią naszych zapasów bacty – wyjaśnił.

Więc tak to sobie tłumaczył.

Przez moment miała ochotę zrzucić na ziemię tę poduszkę. Zmusić go, żeby ją podniósł. Ale może by tego nie zrobił – skoro księżniczka zrzuciła poduszkę, niech cierpi niewygodę. Nie należało nadużywać łaskawości swojego wroga.

Coś jeszcze wyciągnął ze swojej torby. Po chwili poczuła lepkie, zimne palce wsuwające się do jej odbytu.

\- Nie! – zaprotestowała głośno.

„Nie, nie, nie”. Nie uprawiała seksu analnego. Nawet z Hanem. Może wielki admirał jakoś to przeczuł. Rozpracował ją. I chciał być tym pierwszym, któremu Leia na to pozwoli. Ale niezależnie od tego, czy pozwoli czy nie pozwoli, i tak to zrobią.

\- Nie, nie, nie – skandowała rozpaczliwie, ale jakaś chora część niej, która właśnie przebudziła się z letargu w odpowiedzi zaczęła nucić: „tak, tak, tak”.

Nie próbowała tego jeszcze. I z kim niby miałaby to zrobić, jeśli nie ze swoim największym wrogiem?

Poczuła, jak coś jeszcze wdziera się do jej wnętrza. Nie, to nie mógł być jego penis. Za krótki. Co to było? Coś jakby korek? To coś rozciągało teraz jej odbyt. Może wielki admirał chciał ją przygotować na to, co nastąpi później. Żeby nie bolało zbytnio. Tak, troszczył się o nią.

\- Czy powiesz mi swoje imię? Czy powiesz mi wreszcie swoje imię? – zamruczała księżniczka.

I dostała klapsa. Zabolało. Klaps i ten korek. Ale potem wielki admirał powiedział:

\- Jeśli zasłużysz.

Musiała zasłużyć. Za bardzo ją to intrygowało. Potrzebowała tej wiedzy – jak można nie znać imienia swojego wroga? _Kto cię porwał, księżniczko. Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem_.

Z odgłosów, które usłyszała, wywnioskowała, że admirał masturbował się tuż za jej plecami. Nie chciał, żeby go widziała! _Wielki admirał nie był dość wielki? Nie był dość twardy?_ Czułe męskie ego, na dodatek imperialne!

Admirał nie unieruchomił jej rąk, mogła dotknąć tego „korka”, mogła poruszyć nim.

\- Zostaw to tak, jak jest – odezwał się rozeźlony głos.

Wielki admirał tak ładnie się złościł. Niemal tracił swój wyuczony imperialny akcent.

\- To nie działa – poskarżyła się Leia.

\- Możesz się dotykać. Ale nie ruszaj korka.

Zajęła się swoją łechtaczką. Wolno jej było mieć orgazm? Gdyby chciał… gdyby chciał, to by ją powstrzymał. Odetchnęła głęboko. Tak. Dobrze. Tak. Tak! Bardzo dobrze.

Tylko korek jakby bardziej ją teraz uwierał. Zacisnęła instynktownie także tamte mięśnie? Jak duży był ten korek? Przecież nie tak duży, nie tak długi jak męski członek. Jak niby wielki admirał wyobrażał sobie to, że zacznie penetrować jej odbytnicę? Leia wątpiła w to, by był w stanie wsunąć się cały do jej wnętrza. Centymetr, dwa, ale nie więcej. Jak on to sobie wyobrażał?

Poczuła jego obecność za sobą. Objął ją. Przez moment nawet masował jej piersi. Tak. Tak było przyjemnie. Intymnie. A potem przycisnął ją mocno do łoża, jakby chciał, żeby złożyła głęboki ukłon. Komu? Bo przecież nie jemu, on cały czas chował się za jej plecami.

\- Podeprzyj twarz dłonią i trzymaj poduszkę.

Jego dłoń znalazła się na jej karku. Poprawił jej głowę, jej włosy. Niemal czule.

Leia spróbowała znów dotknąć prawą dłonią korka.

\- Już – wymruczał wielki admirał – już za moment.

Nie słyszała dotąd u niego podobnego tonu. Brakowało tylko, żeby zaczął ją nazywać „swoim kochaniem”.

Wyjął z niej korek i powoli masował palcami jej odbyt i odbytnicę. Księżniczka ścisnęła jeden z jego palców, ten, który zawędrował do środka.

\- Niecierpliwa – skomentował to wielki admirał.

Głaszcząc jej tylny otwór opuszkiem palca, zapytał:

\- Chcesz tego? Chcesz mnie teraz?

\- Tak.

Czy miała inne wyjście?

Znów coś zimnego i lepkiego dostało się do jej wnętrza. A później… Ból. Nie umiała tego określić inaczej, jak rozsadzający ją od środka ból. Jaki on był olbrzymi! Niemożliwe, by urósł od ich ostatniego razu!

Wielki admirał wygiął jej prawą rękę i przycisnął ją do jej pleców. Jakby jeszcze bardziej chciał ją zdominować, choć Leia nie mogła dłużej stawiać mu oporu. Nic nie mogła! Musiała się poddać.

To uczucie… jakby potrzebowała się wypróżnić! Ale zamiast wyjść z niej, to coś, wypełniające ją, zagłębiało się w niej coraz bardziej. Twardy członek. Wchodził w nią powoli. Centymetr po centymetrze. To trwało wieczność!

Admirał wykonał jakiś dziwny ruch biodrami i jego jądra otarły się o jej pośladki. Tak. To przynajmniej było miłe. Ale to w środku…

On naprawdę jej nienawidził. Nie mogło być inaczej. W przeciwnym razie nie robiłby jej tego.

Głębiej i głębiej. Leia oddychała z trudem. Z twarzą wtuloną w poduszkę, z policzkami mokrymi od łez. Krzyczała, gdy się w niej poruszał. Nie mogła udawać, nie była w stanie udawać, że jest jej dobrze, kiedy nie było, nie było!

Na szczęście admirał skończył dość szybko. Może podniecało go to, że zdominował ją w ten sposób. Gdyby miał dziewczynę, kochankę albo żonę, nie ruchałby jej tak intensywnie, tak samolubnie. Nie zraniłby swojej ukochanej. Ale wroga, rebeliantkę – mógł. Nie musiał się później tłumaczyć, przepraszać. „Skrzywdziłem cię? Wybacz. Już nigdy więcej.”

A jednak, na jakimś poziomie czuł się z tym źle, bo bał się teraz spojrzeć Leii w twarz. Ona też nie chciała na niego patrzeć. Przywarła do łoża piersiami, brzuchem, udami. Trzymała mocno poduszkę, by jej nie zabrał. „Nie odbierzesz mi tej poduszki, nie, nie, nie.”

Skuliła się, gdy pochylił się nad nią i szepnął jej do ucha:

\- Twoja nagroda. Moje imię. Mitth’raw’nuruodo.

Nienawidziła go tak bardzo. Musiała mu to powiedzieć. Ochrypłym od krzyku głosem, źle akcentując jego imię – była pewna, że źle je wymówiła, ale nie przejmowała się tym. Ani trochę.

\- Nienawidzę cię, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.

\- Wiem – odrzekł tylko.

Jakby nie miał do niej o to żalu.

To „wiem” zabolało ją bardzo. Oczywiście wielki admirał Mitth’raw’nuruodo nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że ta odpowiedź była zarezerwowana dla niej i dla Hana, że wyłącznie oni mogli tak do siebie mówić.

Mitth’raw’nuruodo stał chwilę i patrzył na nią. Potem usłyszała, jak dopinał swoje ubranie. I kroki. I trzask zamykanych drzwi.


	6. 1.6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #blow job #deep throating #snowballing

Oswobodziła swoje nogi. Zwinęła się w kłębek. Otarte kolana tuż pod brodą.

„Środki przeciwbólowe”, pomyślała Leia. Ale nie miała dostępu do apteczki, do medykamentów. Pozostała jej tylko medytacja. Tego przynajmniej jej brat zdołał ją nauczyć. Leczniczego transu.

Próbowała się uspokoić. Wdech i wydech. _Nie ma emocji. Jest tylko spokój_.

 _Spokój jest kłamstwem,_ odezwał się zrazu głos w jej głowie. _Rządzą nami namiętności. I dzięki nim stajemy się silniejsi._

Leia wiedziała to dobrze. To jej płomienne mowy w Senacie porywały tłumy, a nie cierpliwe tłumaczenia Mon Mothmy. Okazywanie emocji, to właśnie przysporzyło księżniczce wielu przyjaciół. I równie wielu wrogów. A wśród nich teraz na czołową pozycję wysunął się wielki admirał. Mitth’raw’nuruodo.

Nienawidziła go prawie tak samo mocno, jak Vadera, a może nawet bardziej. To, co czuła do Vadera, swojego ojca – wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziała, kim był, resztą, niczego by to nie zmieniło między nimi – to była czysta nienawiść. Mitth’raw’nuruodo zaś, celowo, wzbudzał w niej skrajne emocje. Skomplikowane emocje.

Leia mogłaby śnić, jak Luke, że zabija Vadera, że ucina mu głowę mieczem świetlnym, ale gdy w grę wchodził wielki admirał miała wątpliwości… W tej chwili nie chciała _tylko_ jego śmierci. Chciała, żeby cierpiał. Marzyła o tym, by słuchać jego krzyków, by samej zadawać mu ból. Wyobrażała sobie, że zaciska rękę na jego niebieskim gardle. Jak miałaby to zrobić? Czy wystarczyłaby do tego wyłącznie jej wściekłość?

 _Nienawiść prowadzi na Ciemną Stronę._ Tak ponoć mówił Yoda.

Ale gdyby zrobiła to raz, nie stałoby się nic wielkiego. Mitth’raw’nuruodo był jej wrogiem. To nie byłby nawet atak, lecz samoobrona. Udusiłaby go w tej celi i co dalej? Ile korytarzy musiałaby pokonać, by dotrzeć do hangaru? A znalazłszy się tam, co zrobiłaby wówczas? Nieistotne zresztą. Najpierw musiała pokonać wielkiego admirała.

Czy jej gniew, słuszny przecież, był dość silny, by stać się jej orężem? Uśmiercenie kogoś przy użyciu Mocy z pewnością było czymś innym niż posłużenie się blasterem czy łańcuchem. Jak to było czuć, że odbiera się komuś życie? Czuć cudzy strach, cudzy ból… cudzą agonię i śmierć? Leia bała się tego. Doświadczania śmierci. Czy mogłaby do tego przywyknąć? Czy mogłoby jej się to… spodobać? Z pewnością takiej potędze – możliwości odebrania życia każdemu przeciwnikowi w dowolnej chwili – towarzyszyło poczucie siły, władzy. Mogłaby zakończyć tę wojnę. Zabić wielkiego admirała i… uczynić przykład z jego załogi. O czym ona  w ogóle myślała! O ludobójstwie? Nie, nie, nie!

 _Zasługiwali na śmierć_ , rzekł zimny głos w jej głowie. _Szczególnie on._

Ale czym właściwie różniło się zabójstwo w afekcie od morderstwa z premedytacją? Leia nie panowała dobrze nad Mocą, ale też i nad własnymi uczuciami, zwłaszcza w obecności wielkiego admirała. Gdyby zamierzyła, że tylko go ogłuszy… i wpadła w furię, skończyłoby się to niechybnie śmiercią Mitth’raw’nuruodo. A może nawet reakcją łańcuchową – śmiercią kolejnych imperialnych żołnierzy. Czy tak naprawdę miałoby to znaczenie, czy zabijałaby wrogów, pragnąc wolności, czy z czystej żywej nienawiści do nich?

Księżniczka rozmyślała nad tym, kiedy do jej celi wszedł szturmowiec dostarczający jej jedzenie. Kiedy ten sam bądź inny szturmowiec prowadził ją do pomieszczenia sanitarnego, by mogła się odświeżyć. Czy nienawidziła tych nieznajomych? Był w niej gniew, ale nie potrafiła go ukierunkować na swoich strażników. Nie była w stanie użyć Mocy. To musiała być jakiegoś rodzaju wewnętrzna blokada. Leia nie chciała być jak Vader. Bała się, że jeśli sięgnie po Moc, przeobrazi się w potwora. Luke próbował jej to wyperswadować, tłumaczył jej, czym jest Moc i w jaki sposób posługują się nią Jedi. Ale ta ścieżka była dla Leii zamknięta. Gdyby chciała na nią wkroczyć, musiałaby otworzyć bramę kopniakiem. Szybko i bez zastanowienia. Zaatakować wielkiego admirała pod wpływem impulsu. Tak, to było możliwe, gdy ten znów ją skrzywdzi, gdy znów zmusi ją do seksu.

Ale najpierw… najpierw Leia musiała przekonać się na własnej skórze, do czego był zdolny Mitth’raw’nuruodo. Musiała mieć pewność, że dobrze zrobi, zabijając go. Chciała umocnić się w swojej nienawiści do niego albo… dać mu drugą szansę, jeśli zasługiwał na nią. Próbowała dostrzec w jego gestach to _coś_ , co mogłoby go ocalić. Poczuła się lepiej, myśląc w ten sposób. Wydała już na wielkiego admirała wyrok śmierci, jednak mogła go jeszcze ułaskawić. To nie ona była jego więźniem, lecz to on sam stał się więźniem swoich namiętności i pragnień. To on _musiał_ przychodzić do niej. I przychodził.

Kiedy wkroczył do jej celi, z pozoru taki dumny i pewny siebie, Leia ujrzała w nim żałosną kreaturę, która łaknęła władzy, uznania, może nawet miłości. Mogła zaśmiać mu się w twarz i oznajmić, że nigdy go nie pokocha.

\- Wybacz księżniczko – rzekł pozornie uprzejmym tonem wielki admirał, jednak księżniczka szybko wychwyciła jego zmęczenie i frustrację. – Obowiązki.

Zlustrowała wzrokiem jego biały mundur. Jej spojrzenie zatrzymało się odrobinę dłużej na pustej kaburze przypiętej do jego pasa. Mitth’raw’nuruodo był ostrożny. Spodziewał się, że Leia może go zaatakować. Ale raczej miał nikłe pojęcie na temat Mocy. Księżniczka wpatrywała się we fragment jego niebieskiej szyi tuż ponad białym kołnierzem, w męską grdykę, która poruszała się, gdy wielki admirał przełykał ślinę. Uniosła wzrok – by niczego się nie domyślił – i przyjrzała się lepiej jego ustom, jasnoróżowym, oraz gładkim niebieskim policzkom, następnie śmiało spojrzała mu w oczy.

\- Mitth’raw’nuruodo – przywitała go.

Błysk w jego oku mógł być sygnałem aprobaty.

\- Ćwiczyła pani wymowę – zauważył. – Nadal jednak jestem wielkim admirałem i tak właśnie powinna się pani do mnie zwracać. Od księżniczek wymaga się dobrych manier.

\- Nawet podczas seksu? – zapytała Leia z przekąsem. – Po to chyba zdradził mi pan swoje imię, żebym mogła je wykrzyczeć podczas orgazmu.

Obie ciemnogranatowe brwi uniosły się odrobinę do góry, kąciki jego ust zaś lekko opadły.

\- Nie będzie pani dzisiaj krzyczeć mojego imienia – oświadczył Mitth’raw’nuruodo.

„To się jeszcze okaże”, pomyślała Leia.

\- Zdejmie pan swój mundur – powiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy.

Czy tak działała ta sztuczka Jedi?

Mitth’raw’nuruodo zmarszczył brwi.

\- Chodź tutaj – wycedził przez zęby. – Już.

Leia wstała z łoża i podeszła do niego pewnie.

\- Mam ci w tym pomóc? – zapytała złośliwie, dotykając prawą dłonią jego tuniki, na wysokości jego piersi.

Patrzyła na jego kołnierz. Miała ochotę poczuć pod palcami jego przyspieszony puls. _Nie. Jeszcze nie. Za moment_.

\- Mitth’raw’nuruodo – powiedziała.

Wielki admirał złapał ją za rękę i niezbyt delikatnie oderwał jej palce od swojego munduru.

\- Na kolana, księżniczko – rzekł gniewnie.

\- Leia – odparła. – Mam na imię Leia.

Ale przyklękła przed nim. I tak by ją do tego zmusił, gdyby stawiała mu opór. Lubił się rządzić. Dlatego próbował podporządkowywać sobie wszystkich wokół.

\- Ja to zrobię – księżniczka przerwała mu rozpinanie pasa.

Może efektowniej by to wyglądało, gdyby użyła Mocy, ale własnoręcznie też była w stanie ściągnąć mu spodnie i bieliznę. Odrzuciła pustą, bezużyteczną kaburę i przez chwilę ważyła w dłoni jego pas. Mogłaby parę razy smagnąć nim te niebieskie pośladki. Ciekawe, czy wielkiemu admirałowi by się to spodobało. Spojrzała do góry, na jego twarz. Posłał jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

\- Jeśli będzie pani grzeczna, następnym razem zdejmę cały mundur – rzekł Mitth’raw’nuruodo.

Uniosła brew.

\- Jakie są pańskie rozkazy, admirale? – celowo w jej głosie była przesada.

Kpiła z niego. Masowała jego umięśnione niebieskie uda. Zmrużył lekko oczy.

\- Zacznie pani od dotyku dłonią – odrzekł. – Naprawdę muszę panią instruować?

\- Oczywiście, że nie – powiedziała to tak, by prócz gniewu w jej głosie słyszalna była także ironia. – Obciągnęłam w swoim życiu tylu mężczyznom, że dla mnie to niemal rutynowa robota.

Głaszcząc jego jądra, kontynuowała:

\- Chce pan posłuchać o robótkach ręcznych w Imperialnym Senacie? A może o tym, co robiłam z Hanem na Sokole, zanim wlecieliśmy w pas asteroid? I o bardzo szybkiej trasie na Kessel? Jak to dobrze, że nie musi pan równocześnie pilotować statku.

Masowała jego długiego członka, który wbrew jej wysiłkom nie chciał wcale zesztywnieć. Spojrzała na twarz wielkiego admirała. Zauważyła, że pobladł lekko z gniewu.

\- Zdarza się – udała, że chce go pocieszyć.

Czuła satysfakcję.

\- Stocznie na Sluis Van – wtrącił niespodziewanie wielki admirał. – Jak pani sądzi, czy to dobre miejsce na pierwszy atak?

Syknął, gdy mocniej ścisnęła jego penisa.

\- Ani się waż – zagroziła księżniczka.

\- Sądzę, że jednak się ważę – odparł zuchwale. – Muszę gdzieś przetestować generator pola maskującego.

Ścisnęła go tak, że aż krzyknął. Leia nie była pewna, czy bardziej ją zaskoczyło to, że wykrzyknął jej imię, czy to, że nagle stwardniał w jej dłoniach.

Wielki admirał wymamrotał jakieś słowo, które musiało być przekleństwem, i zacisnął boleśnie palce na jej ramionach. Księżniczka syknęła przez zęby.

\- Nie myśl, że możesz mi rozkazywać.

Mogła powiedzieć mu to samo.

Jego palce przesunęły się po jej karku i zagłębiły się w jej włosach.

\- Takie uczesanie nosiła pani jako senator, czyż nie? – odezwał się spokojniejszym już tonem Mitth’raw’nuruodo. – Najmłodsza senator. Imponująca kariera. Przywódczyni Rebelii w wieku lat dziewiętnastu. Teraz powinna pani zostać kanclerz Nowej Republiki, a zamiast tego – pociągnął ją za włosy – będzie pani ssała mojego fiuta. A jeśli uznam, że to nie wystarczy, przywiążę panią do tamtego łoża i zaczniemy od początku naukę wypełniania rozkazów.

\- Przestań – warknęła Leia. – Spróbuj jeszcze raz mi grozić, a prędzej ci go odgryzę niż poliżę.

Żeby udowodnić admirałowi, że nie żartuje, przybliżyła jego niebieskiego penisa do swoich ust i przesunęła zębami po jego główce. Następnie powiedziała głośno, by Mitth’raw’nuruodo dobrze ją usłyszał:

\- Poproś.

Jego palce zacisnęły się na skórze jej karku, lecz zaledwie sekundę później jego uścisk zelżał, jakby wielki admirał rozmyślił się.

\- Czy będzie pani tak miła, księżniczko, i obciągnie mi teraz? – zapytał sarkastycznie.

\- Poprawna forma to „wasza wysokość” – poprawiła go Leia nonszalancko.

\- Naprawdę panią tak tytułują? Ile ma pani wzrostu, _wasza wysokość_?

\- Znacznie więcej, kiedy stoję – odgryzła się. – Poza tym, powinien pan wiedzieć, admirale, że księżniczki zawsze są odpowiedniego wzrostu. To pan jest absurdalnie wysoki.

\- Najwidoczniej – prychnął. – Rozumiem już, dlaczego została pani dyplomatką. Jednak uważam, że w tej sytuacji mogłaby pani zrobić lepszy użytek ze swojego języka.

Leia polizała na próbę główkę jego penisa. Nie smakował nawet tak źle. Admirał musiał się umyć, zanim do niej przyszedł. Mundur bez żadnych plam czy zabrudzeń. Równo obcięte paznokcie. Dbał o siebie. A może robił to specjalnie dla niej.

Wsunęła jego członka do swoich ust. Tyle, ile była w stanie przyjąć, nie więcej. Resztę, która się nie zmieściła, gładziła dłonią. Wolno muskała go językiem i coraz szybciej pocierała palcami.

Admirał jęknął i poruszył biodrami. „Nie, nie, nie”, odezwała się syrena alarmowa w głowie księżniczki. Mitth’raw’nuruodo udusi ją, jeśli spróbuje wejść w nią głębiej. Leia jęknęła przeciągle, zaznaczając swój protest.

\- Zrób to sama – odparł wówczas wielki admirał.

Księżniczka usiadła na podłodze, na swoich piętach. Wciąż miała wątpliwości. Objęła mocno jego nogi i pozwoliła mu zanurzyć się w jej ustach i gardle. Na próbę. Tylko na próbę.

\- Dobrze. Teraz oddychaj – admirał nadal wyrażał się składnie, choć źle akcentował sylaby.

Łatwo było mu tak mówić. Leia poczuła skurcz w gardle i chwilę później zakrztusiła się własną śliną. Jej oczy zaczęły łzawić. Musiała się cofnąć. Była wściekła, a mimo to wymamrotała coś na kształt przeprosin.

\- Odetchnij głęboko i uspokój się. Potrzebujesz więcej praktyki. Chyba nie obciągnęłaś aż tylu mężczyznom, jak byłaś skłonna twierdzić.

Wiedział, że nie. Wiedział i drwił sobie z niej.

\- Wracaj i kończymy.

Przełknęła ślinę.

\- Leia – zwrócił się do niej po imieniu, ponaglająco.

Przyklękła przed nim znów. Przytrzymała ręką jego penisa i ponownie wprowadziła go do swoich ust. Chwyciła się jego pośladków. Wtedy on położył dłoń na jej głowie. Drgnęła. Pogłaskał ją po włosach.

\- Pamiętaj o oddychaniu. I o przełykaniu.

Pomyślała, że prędzej się udusi niż z własnej woli połknie jego spermę. Ssała zaledwie kilka sekund, zanim poczuła pod językiem pulsowanie i Mitth’raw’nuruodo syknął:

\- Już.

Część nasienia musiała jednak przełknąć. Reszta pozostała w jej ustach, mieszając się z jej śliną.

Księżniczka podniosła się chwiejnie. Admirał niespodziewanie objął ją, może instynktownie. Leia miała ochotę splunąć mu w twarz, ale w ostatniej chwili zmieniła zdanie. Pocałowała go. Wepchnęła mu język w usta, razem ze swoją śliną i jego spermą. Cofnął się i ze wstrętem splunął na podłogę.

\- Powinieneś był przełknąć – powiedziała ochryple księżniczka, ale ze słyszalną satysfakcją w głosie.

Posłał jej złe spojrzenie. Podciągnął i zapiął spodnie. To była jej szansa, by go zaatakować. Gdy miał zajęte ręce, a potem, kiedy schylał się, żeby podnieść kaburę i pas. Zamiast to zrobić, Leia wpatrywała się uporczywie w jego krtań. Wielki admirał chyba wyczuł jej palący wzrok, bo spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

\- Pamiętaj o oddychaniu – rzekła złowróżbnie księżniczka.

Widziała, jak mięśnie jego szyi drgnęły, gdy przełykał ślinę i później, gdy zaczerpywał powietrza.

\- Nie próbuj więcej mnie całować – odrzekł.

A wychodząc dodał:

\- Bez wyraźnego rozkazu.

I po tych słowach zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.


	7. 1.7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #blindfolding

Kręciło jej się w głowie z pragnienia. Na szczęście mogła już przełykać własną ślinę. Choć leczniczy trans pomógł jej przywrócić sprawność ciału i załagodził ból, stanowił on jedynie chwilową ulgę w jej cierpieniu.

Księżniczka nie dała rady długo medytować – emocje brały górę. Gdy tylko zamykała oczy, widziała wielkiego admirała: jego niebieską przystojną twarz, błyszczące czerwone oczy, zaciśnięte bladoróżowe usta, niebieską szyję, białą tunikę i niżej… Leia otwierała wówczas szeroko oczy, by pozbyć się tego obrazu. Patrzyła na nagą ścianę i oddychała szybko.

Czy bała się wielkiego admirała? Bardziej lękała się chyba samej siebie, tego, co mogłaby z nim zrobić… Tego, że czuła się dobrze, kiedy na moment przejęła kontrolę. Gdy Mitth’raw’nuruodo powiedział jej imię. Chciała jeszcze usłyszeć jego błagalny ton.

Więc była w stanie do czegoś go przymusić, ale nie siłą, nie posługując się Mocą, lecz sprytem, manipulacją. Wiedziała już, że Mitth’raw’nuruodo lubił dominować, że przyjemność sprawiało mu to, że Leia wypełniała jego rozkazy. Ale lubił też igrać z niebezpieczeństwem. Za pierwszym razem całkowicie ją unieruchomił, ale za drugim już – „zapomniał” o górnych klamrach, a za trzecim – pozwolił jej „bawić się” swoimi genitaliami. Stawał się lekkomyślny? Może za którymś z kolei razem to ona przywiąże go do swojego łoża… Ale żeby tak się stało, Leia musiała sprawić, by Mitth’raw’nuruodo zaczął jej ufać. Czy raczej: by uwierzył, że księżniczka nie stanowi dla niego zagrożenia.

Nie wiedział, nie mógł wiedzieć, że Leia próbowała użyć na nim Mocy. Nieudolnie zresztą. Potrzebowała treningu. Medytacji. Musiała… zrozumieć swoje uczucia.

Gniew był dobry. Rozgrzewał ją, gdy siedziała naga w swojej celi. Nienawiść… łatwo jej było znienawidzić Vadera, gdy widziała, jak mordował członków załogi Tantive IV. I potem, kiedy ją torturował. Kazał jej patrzyć na zagładę Alderaana. Nienawidziła go wtedy! Jego i Wielkiego Moffa Tarkina! Nienawidziła go, bo skrzywdził Hana. I Luke’a. A Luke twierdził później, że w Vaderze, _ich ojcu_ , tliło się jeszcze dobro! Leia w to nie wierzyła. Tak samo, jak nie wierzyła w to, by Mitth’raw’nuruodo mógł stać się dobrym. By ona mogła mu wybaczyć to, co jej zrobił. By dało się jakoś usprawiedliwić jego czyny… Cóż z tego, że była jego wrogiem. A on jej. Czy można było wybaczyć uwięzienie? Przemoc seksualną? Zapomnieć o tym?

Nie rozumiała wielkiego admirała. Mógł jej nienawidzić, mógł nienawidzić całej Rebelii – może miał ku temu powody – ale znęcanie się nad kimś bezbronnym… to było odrażające. Nawet jeśli Leia wcale nie była bezbronna. Gdyby użyła Mocy, Mitth’raw’nuruodo gorzko pożałowałby tego, że z nią zadarł.

Miała czas: by medytować. By przypomnieć sobie, co przez te wszystkie lata odebrało jej Imperium. Dom. Rodzinę. Wszystko. Prócz nadziei. Prócz woli walki. I dumy. Tego chciał ją pozbawić Mitth’raw’nuruodo. Resztek godności. Może myślał, że Leia będzie się przed nim płaszczyć, by zaznać choć odrobiny jego dobroci. Albo z obawy przed karą. Chciał, żeby się go bała.

Nie mógł jej już odebrać planety! Perspektywa śmierci także nie przerażała Leii. Ale Moc, cień Vadera… Utrata panowania nad sobą. To, że mogłaby rozkoszować się zadawaniem bólu. Ta perspektywa spędzała księżniczce sen z powiek. Mitth’raw’nuruodo nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, z jaką siłą igrał! Gdyby wiedział… nie narażałby się osobiście.

Popełnił błąd, przychodząc do niej. I kolejny – nawiązując z nią stosunki seksualne. Nie mógł się z nią pieprzyć, nie odsłaniając się przy tym. Nie tylko pragnął jej ciała, ale też serca i umysłu – chciał, by ona także pragnęła jego. Leia mogła to wykorzystać przeciwko niemu. Oraz to, że domagał się bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa.

Czas pracował na jej korzyść. Księżniczka zbierała informacje. Nauczyła się określać „porę dnia” na podstawie wizyt szturmowców, a nawet identyfikować niejako swoich strażników, korzystając z Mocy. Oni o wiele gorzej panowali nad swoimi emocjami niż Mitth’raw’nuruodo. Może wynikało to z tego, że szturmowcy byli ludźmi, podczas gdy wielki admirał… Leia nie wiedziała nawet, do jakiej rasy należał.

Zaskoczyło ją to, że wszyscy jej strażnicy byli przekonani, że postępują słusznie. Czyżby wielki admirał specjalnie wyselekcjonował tę grupę, opierając się na ich uprzedzeniach i osobistych urazach do Sojuszu Rebeliantów? Oni nie widzieli w Leii skrzywdzonej kobiety, lecz wroga. _Zdrajczyni!_ _Morderczyni!_ Jakby to ona własnoręcznie zestrzeliwała myśliwce TIE. Jakby księżniczka sama napadała na patrole szturmowców i podkładała bomby pod imperialne placówki. Leia była twarzą Rebelii, oczywiście, że winiono ją za śmierć imperialnych żołnierzy. Każdy z jej strażników musiał kogoś stracić: kolegę czy koleżankę z oddziału, może nawet kogoś z rodziny. Ich nienawiść do księżniczki z Alderaana chroniła ich szczelniej niż biały pancerz. Przed współczuciem. Przed świadomością, że robią coś złego.

To była rutyna: dla nich i dla Leii. Dostarczanie jej jedzenia i wody. Spacery korytarzem: do pomieszczenia sanitarnego i z powrotem do jej celi. Trzech strażników. Ale pojawił się też cień.

Księżniczka nie wiedziała, do jakiego gatunku należało to stworzenie. Niski i żylasty, o szarej skórze i ogromnych ciemnych oczach osobnik przyglądał jej się z pewnej odległości. Skąd wziął się na tym statku? Leia nie wyczuwała jego emocji. Nic poza jego sygnaturą Mocy. Ale ona też chwilami zanikała.

Stwór trzymał się na dystans i obserwował Leię uważnie. Jak łowca polujący na zwierzynę. Z jakiegoś powodu księżniczce wydawało się, że gdyby nawet udało jej się pokonać pilnujących ją szturmowców, walka z tym stworzeniem mogłaby ją przerosnąć. Zapewne dlatego właśnie czaiło się ono w korytarzu. Być może na wyraźny rozkaz wielkiego admirała.

Ale Mitth’raw’nuruodo nie wiedział, nie domyślał się, że Leia posiadała Moc. Przecież nie ujawniła dotąd swoich zdolności. Nawet, gdy wielki admirał ją skrzywdził. Może to był test, a ona spektakularnie go „oblała”. _Córka Vadera? Dobre sobie!_ Plotki o jej pochodzeniu musiały być równie prawdziwe jak pogłoski o powrocie Palpatine’a. I dobrze, że wielki admirał nie uwierzył w nie. Leia wciąż mogła go zaskoczyć. Ale jej działania musiały być dobrze przemyślane. Drugiej szansy nie będzie. Musiała wyczuć właściwy moment.

„Czy to dziś?”, pytała samą siebie, pijąc łapczywie ofiarowaną jej wodę. Jej serce niemal podskoczyło w jej piersi na widok wielkiego admirała. „To dziś?”. Moc powinna dać jej jakiś znak. Ale księżniczka nie czuła nic, poza niepewnością.

Mitth’raw’nuruodo uśmiechał się do niej. W dłoni trzymał czarną opaskę.

\- To dla pani, księżniczko – oznajmił.

Nie rozumiała go. Chciał dać jej prezent? Życzył sobie, żeby zmieniła swoje uczesanie na bardziej przystające jej „pozycji”?

Czarna opaska, czarny humor. Symbol żałoby. Po kim Leia miałaby nosić żałobę?

Admirał westchnął.

\- Pomogę ją pani zawiązać.

Ponieważ nie ruszył się z miejsca, księżniczka podeszła do niego.

\- Tyłem do mnie – polecił jej.

I wtedy przed jej oczyma pojawiła się opaska. A później nastała ciemność. „Nie, nie, nie”.

Mitth’raw’nuruodo objął ją w pasie i szepnął jej do ucha uspokajająco:

\- W ten sposób będzie pani łatwiej. Słuchać mnie. Wypełniać rozkazy. Przekona się pani, że kiedy postępuje właściwie, może nawet liczyć na nagrodę.

Otarł się policzkiem o jej policzek.

\- A teraz, proszę, wróci pani tą samą drogą na swoje miejsce.

Leia ruszyła przed siebie chwiejnie. Powinna coś poczuć. Luke przecież nie patrzył, kiedy odbijał swoim świetlnym mieczem laserowe wiązki. Mówił, że z zamkniętymi oczyma łatwiej jest poczuć przepływającą wokół Moc. Ale Leia nie czuła nic. Jakby oślepła.

Jej tętno przyspieszyło. Ze strachu. Szła po omacku i w końcu uderzyła się, na szczęście niezbyt mocno, o metalowe łoże. Wspaniale. Ale jak na nie wejść?

\- Zaczekaj tam – usłyszała głos wielkiego admirała.

Stała więc nieruchomo. Słyszała jego ruchy: rozpinał swoje ubranie. Zdjął chyba buty. Może tak prościej mu było ściągnąć spodnie. Nie tylko opuścić je, jak poprzednim razem. Zabrzęczał pas. Jakaś część admiralskiego munduru upadła na podłogę.

I wreszcie: rozległy się kroki, coraz bliższe. Jakie ciche! Mitth’raw’nuruodo stąpał boso. Może teraz zrozumie, jak nieprzyjemne było chodzenie po zimnej posadzce.

Księżniczka usłyszała, że zatrzymał się tuż za jej plecami.

\- Podniosę cię – oświadczył.

Zesztywniała. Podniósł ją jak lalkę i położył na łożu. Niemal na samej krawędzi! Jej plecy i pośladki miały oparcie, podczas gdy nogi wisiały w powietrzu! Mitth’raw’nuruodo rozsunął je lekko.

Leia czuła potrzebę, by się podciągnąć. To nie mogła być wygodna pozycja! Musiałaby się czegoś złapać, najlepiej swojego partnera, żeby nie stracić równowagi. Co niby miała zrobić z nogami?

\- Nie zabroniłem ci się do mnie odzywać – rzekł wielki admirał.

Żartował sobie?

\- Nie chcę się kochać w tej pozycji – powiedziała szczerze.

Ale czy nie powiedziała aby za dużo? I w dodatku użyła tego słowa! „Kochać się”! Przecież oni wcale się nie kochali!

\- To tylko gra wstępna – zapewnił ją wielki admirał. – Co chciałaby pani, żebym teraz zrobił?

\- Nie… nie wiem.

\- Nie podejrzewam panią o brak wyobraźni.

Księżniczka poczuła jego ciepły oddech na swoich piersiach. Oddech!

\- Nie mogę panu rozkazywać, admirale – odparła.

Zaśmiał się.

\- Daj mi rękę – powiedział.

Leia wyciągnęła przed siebie drżącą rękę. Mitth’raw’nuruodo ujął jej dłoń delikatnie i położył na swojej piersi. Czuła bicie jego serca! Czuła… jego skórę! Przesunęła po niej palcami. Mięśnie. Miał muskulaturę. Przez przypadek nawet dotknęła jego sutka!

\- Zdjął pan mundur – stwierdziła sucho.

\- Przecież tego właśnie pani chciała – odrzekł.

\- Ale nie tego – pokazała na swoją twarz, na opaskę.

\- Cóż, nie była pani aż tak grzeczna. Ale popracujemy nad tym.

\- Mogę pana dotykać? – zapytała.

Wolała uniknąć w przyszłości kolejnych niemiłych niespodzianek.

\- Zależy co chce pani przez to osiągnąć – odpowiedział.

_Co chciała osiągnąć?_

\- Po prostu chcę pana dotykać – odparła, starając się ukryć irytację.

\- Proszę bardzo.

Nie omieszkała się dokładnie go obmacać. Łatwiej jej było teraz go wyczuć. Stał się dzięki temu bardziej rzeczywisty, a nawet odrobinę mniej groźny.

\- Czuje pani różnicę? – zapytał ją wielki admirał.

\- Słucham?

\- Czy byłaby pani w stanie stwierdzić, że nie jestem człowiekiem?

Zastanowiła się przez moment. Czy to było podchwytliwe pytanie?

\- Nie na podstawie dotyku – odrzekła.

\- A na podstawie czego?

Leia zmieszała się.

\- Tego, jak czasem akcentuje pan słowa – wyjaśniła. – Kiedy jest pan zły.

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się.

\- _Naprawdę_.

Może niepotrzebnie sparodiowała jego akcent. Mogła go tym obrazić.

\- Jest pan teraz zły? – zapytała.

\- A jak brzmi mój akcent?

Zachichotała. Nie potrafiła się powstrzymać.

\- Coruscańsko – stwierdziła.

\- Czyli nie jestem na panią zły.

Dotykała jego ramion. Wtedy admirał pochylił się i pocałował jej pierś. Wydała z siebie okrzyk zaskoczenia.

\- Źle?

Jej serce biło teraz tak szybko. Mitth’raw’nuruodo, nie usłyszawszy protestów z jej strony, polizał jej skórę, a następnie chwycił wargami jej sutek. Leia powinna zacisnąć palce na jego gardle, a zamiast tego złapała go za włosy.

Admirał ssał jej sutek, a równocześnie starał się pieścić dłonią jej łechtaczkę. Kiedy wsunął do jej wnętrza dwa palce, księżniczka zaczęła poruszać nawet biodrami, dopasowując się do rytmu jego ruchów. Oddychała głośno. Gdyby jeszcze mogła poczuć w środku jego język…

Ale to, co robił, wystarczyło, by miała orgazm. Trzęsła się pod nim, czując na sobie jego ciężar, jego ciepłe ciało. Przez moment nawet go nie nienawidziła. Zapomniała, kim był. Nie widziała go, nie czuła jego emocji. Chciała zanurzyć się głębiej w tej iluzji bliskości i czerpać rozkosz z dotyku – nieważne czyjego.

Wolałaby, żeby Mitth’raw’nuruodo nic do niej nie mówił. Powiedziała mu to nawet. Nie wiedziała, czy nie rozgniewała go tym, ponieważ nie odezwał się już do niej ani słowem.

Podniósł ją i Leia instynktownie oplotła go nogami w pasie, a następnie zarzuciła mu ręce za szyję. On wówczas zrezygnował z podtrzymywania jej pośladków i chwycił ją za stopy. Podciągnęła się do góry i spróbowała opuścić wprost na jego członka, którego sztywność była już w stanie wyczuć. Dźgał ją lekko w lewy pośladek.

\- Pomóż mi – sapnęła z frustracją, kiedy nie udało jej się dobrze wycelować i twardy penis admirała znalazł się niespodziewanie pomiędzy ich podbrzuszami.

Mitth’raw’nuruodo objął ją ramieniem i wolną ręką skorygował pozycje ich ciał, tak, by ustawić ich genitalia pod właściwym kątem.

\- Do góry. I na dół – rozkazał.

Wolałaby, żeby nic nie mówił. W umyśle księżniczki, który dotąd spowijała rozkoszna mgła, dźwięczały teraz słowa wielkiego admirała: „do góry i na dół”. Posłuchała go. Z przyjemnością wypełniała to polecenie. Góra i dół. Jak głęboko wtedy w nią wchodził!

Księżniczka czuła nie tylko, jak ich genitalia ocierają się o siebie, ale także jak ocierają się o siebie ich podbrzusza. Jej piersi podskakiwały lub tarły o muskularny tors wielkiego admirała, gdy przytulała się do niego.

\- Szybciej – wyszeptała.

Oparł jej plecy o ścianę – zadrżała z zimna i mocniej przywarła do niego. Przyspieszył swoje pchnięcia. To było cudowne. Czuła się tak, jakby pieprzył każdą komórkę jej ciała z osobna, a równocześnie wszystkie razem – uderzając w jeden właściwy punkt. Znów miała orgazm.

Ale tego było za wiele. Brakowało jej oddechu. Kręciło jej się w głowie. Nie widziała nic. Czuła się tak, jakby zapadała się w sobie, jakby zanurzała się w ciemność i jakby nie było już drogi powrotnej.

Ona i Mitth’raw’nuruodo oddalali się od siebie. Była tylko ściana i mechaniczne ruchy, a raczej jego ruchy i jej odruchy. I zmęczenie. I ból nadwyrężonych mięśni.

\- Przestań, proszę – jęknęła.

Jeszcze jedno. Jeszcze dwa pchnięcia.

\- Mitth’raw’nuruodo – upomniała go.

Wyszedł z niej wtedy. Puścił jej nogi. Gdyby nie ściana, gdyby nie to, że Leia trzymała się go mocno, prawdopodobnie osunęłaby się na ziemię.

Zastanawiała się, czy powinna go dotknąć i pomóc mu dojść. Musiał być zły na nią. Bardzo zły. Nic nie mówił.

Mógłby coś powiedzieć. Ale w ciszy, która nastała, księżniczka słyszała tylko swój i jego oddech, i pocieranie - Mitth’raw’nuruodo najwyraźniej się masturbował. Nie chciał nic od niej. Może powinna się z tego cieszyć, ale jakoś nie czuła radości. Nie czuła nic poza zmęczeniem i dezorientacją.

Wciąż trzymała admirała w swoich objęciach – trzymała się go, by nie upaść, ale też dlatego, że był ciepły, żywy, rzeczywisty. Nie mogła jednak wyczuć jego emocji. Jakby dotykała ściany!

„Powiedz coś, proszę, proszę, proszę. Moje imię chociaż”. To straszne, że nie dał jej nawet tego! Nie dowiedziałaby się, że doszedł, gdyby jego ciepła sperma nie wytrysnęła wprost na jej brzuch.

Teraz wielki admirał niewątpliwie zamierzał ją upokorzyć. Odegrać się na niej. Był dla niej dobry, tym razem. Chciał, żeby poczuła się dobrze. A ona… czy dała mu cokolwiek w zamian?

Mogłaby go pocałować… ale chyba tego nie lubił. Co go właściwie cieszyło? Jej dotyk. Masowała przez chwilę jego ramiona i górną część jego pleców.

Co jeszcze? To, jak wymawiała jego imię?

\- Mitth’raw’nuruodo – powiedziała.

Podniósł ją i zawirowali jak w tańcu, lecz zaraz potem księżniczka poczuła pod sobą twarde łoże. Wypuściła admirała ze swoich objęć. Co teraz? Zwiąże ją? Może każe jej zlizywać spermę ze swoich palców? Wiedział, jak nie znosiła tego smaku.

Ale usłyszała tylko kroki. A potem szelest ubrań.

\- Zostawisz mnie tak? – zawołała oburzona.

Milczenie. Dźwięk zasuwanych zamków. Brzęczenie sprzączki.

\- Nie zostawiaj mnie.

„Samej. W ciemności.”

Odpowiedział jej stukot butów oficerskich i trzask zamykanych drzwi.


	8. 1.8

Ciemność. Wielki admirał nie powiedział jej, że może już zdjąć opaskę. Leia nie ważyła się więc jej ściągnąć. Nie robiła tego ze strachu przed nim. Chciała mu przez to pokazać, że nie można tak po prostu wyjść bez słowa po stosunku. Mitth’raw’nuruodo powinien był zachować się inaczej.

Mógł darować sobie teatralne gesty. Dominacja. Rozkazy. Jakby zwykła prośba miała stanąć mu ością w gardle. Jakby spełnienie _jej prośby_ z kolei mogło zagrozić jego pozycji. Czyżby aż tak bał się tego, aż tak bardzo się wstydził – że ktoś mógłby to zobaczyć, że nawet jej kazał zawiązać oczy?

Pieprzenie się z wrogiem. Nagły lęk, że można byłoby coś poczuć do swojego przeciwnika, przywiązać się do niego, być może? Nie, to nie mogła być miłość, lecz raczej poszukiwanie. Próba zrozumienia. Dogłębnego zrozumienia i podporządkowania sobie tej drugiej osoby. I ryzyko – że można przegrać ten pojedynek. Że można, wbrew sobie, pokochać wroga.

Księżniczka rozpracowała wielkiego admirała. Grał na jej uczuciach. Chciał, by miała obsesję na jego punkcie, by była mu bezwzględnie posłuszna i by sama zastanawiała się, jak go zadowolić. By czuła radość, a może nawet dumę z tego, że jej pragnął. By najbardziej obawiała się tego, że może go rozzłościć… albo zawieść.

I niemal mu się to udało. Poczuła się źle, kiedy ją zostawił. Kiedy wyszedł bez słowa. Dlaczego nagle zapragnęła jego czułości? Dlaczego przypominała sobie to, jak ją objął – gestem „należysz teraz do mnie”; to, jak wypowiedział jej imię – w jego głosie był wtedy gniew, ale też i pożądanie; to, jak pogłaskał ją po włosach; to, jak całował i ssał jej pierś… To wszystko było przyjemne. Podobało jej się to. I chciała więcej.

Najgorsze było to, że zaczęła pragnąć tych gestów – uwielbienia i pożądania. Że zastanawiała się, jak zmusić admirała, by _chciał_ ją pocałować. By _chciał_ ją objąć i zostać z nią po seksie. A później, by uznał, że może od celi lepsza byłaby jego sypialnia, a od tego twardego łoża – jego własne wygodne łóżko… Leia wygrałaby, gdyby udało jej się go do tego przekonać. Zmanipulować go tak, by uwierzył w szczerość jej uczuć – w to, że jej największym pragnieniem mogłoby być spędzanie z nim czasu, a nie – zamordowanie go.

To śmieszne, ale w gruncie rzeczy księżniczka chciała, żeby Mitth’raw’nuruodo się w niej zakochał. Zrozumiała, że była to jej jedyna szansa na ucieczkę. „Odwzajemniona miłość”. Wbrew rozsądkowi, wbrew logice uczuć. Scenariusz jak z kiepskiej holodramy. Ciekawe, czy Mitth’raw’nuruodo takie oglądał. Holodramy o uwięzionych księżniczkach, czekających na swojego wyzwoliciela. Taka księżniczka powinna z wdzięczności przespać się z tym, kto ją uwolnił. Nawet Han Solo to wiedział.

Inne holodramy o księżniczkach uczyły, że uprowadzenie jest wyrazem głębokich uczuć. W tych filmach z kolei księżniczki sypiały ze swoimi porywaczami i ogólnie były szczęśliwe, że spotkał je taki właśnie los. Że były na tyle piękne, że ktoś zechciał je porwać i że ich porywacz też był niczego sobie. Ewentualnie pojawiał się inny mężczyzna, przystojniejszy i silniejszy, zabijał tego pierwszego i „uwalniał” bądź „porywał” księżniczkę – na jedno wychodziło. Znów efektem była miłość.

Han, choć nigdy by się głośno do tego nie przyznał, musiał lubić takie holoromanse. Leia ich nie znosiła. Ale dowiedziała się z nich, jakie były oczekiwania większości mężczyzn. Z powodzeniem mogła odegrać „taką księżniczkę” i wypadłaby w tej roli „bardzo przekonująco”. Dlatego wydawało jej się, że oszukanie wielkiego admirała nie może być trudne. Nie, jeśli oglądał tego typu holofilmy.

Wyobrażenia na temat rzeczywistości często nie pozwalały dostrzec prawdy. Najbardziej zaślepiała jednak miłość. Leia dotknęła swojej opaski. „Oczy mamią, nie ufaj im”, taką radę dał jej bratu Obi-Wan Kenobi. „Zdaj się na Moc. Zawierz swoim uczuciom.”

Leia próbowała coś poczuć. I nie czuła nic. Może w pustej celi nie była w stanie niczego wyczuć? Może Moc objawiała się dopiero w sytuacji zagrożenia i ostrzegała przed nim?

Ale kiedy otworzyły się drzwi jej celi i do środka wszedł szturmowiec – zgodnie z harmonogramem przyniósł jej ciepły posiłek – księżniczka również nic nie poczuła. Bo ten żołnierz nie był dla niej zagrożeniem? Ale wcześniej mogła wyczuć jego pogardę – a teraz nic? Czyżby robiła coś źle? Zeszła ze ścieżki Jedi?

To przez wielkiego admirała. Tego Leia była pewna. Nienawidziła go i hamowała się, by to uczucie nie zawładnęło nią do reszty. Ale może dopuściła się też innego wykroczenia? Czyżby przywiązała się do Mitth’raw’nuruodo? Może lękała się go zabić nie dlatego, że mogłaby wówczas przejść na Ciemną Stronę Mocy, ale z powodu swoich niejasnych uczuć względem wielkiego admirała?

Możliwe, że popełniła błąd. Powinna była zabić go od razu? Nie czuła się wtedy dość silna.

Myślała, że wraz z czasem jej Moc będzie się zwiększać. Ale najwyraźniej tak długo dusiła to w sobie – nie próbowała zapanować nad Mocą i rozwijać swoich wrodzonych umiejętności, że te zaczęły wreszcie zanikać. Moc ją opuszczała – a może całkiem już ją opuściła?

Księżniczka czuła się bezradna. Z zamkniętymi oczyma nie potrafiła nawet ocenić właściwie odległości. Ale czy o czymkolwiek to świadczyło? Wcześniej też tego nie umiała. Nie wyczuwała jednak emocji szturmowców, co dotąd bez problemu jej się udawało! Kiedy wyszli na korytarz, powinna być w stanie określić dokładnie, gdzie znajdował się każdy z jej strażników. A teraz… Słyszała tylko odgłos ich ciężkich kroków i grzechotanie pancerzy.

Straciła pewność siebie. Próbowała utrzymać równomierny chód i nadążyć za swoimi strażnikami. Starała się nie potknąć, nie zderzyć ze ścianą. Nie skręciła w odpowiednim momencie i czyjaś dłoń złapała ją za ramię, a następnie obróciła ją we właściwym kierunku. _Naga dłoń. Ciepła. Sucha i twarda skóra. Stworzenie._

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała cicho księżniczka.

O dziwno, jego dłoń pozostała na jej ramieniu. Szli obok siebie, a potem stwór wprowadził ją do pomieszczenia sanitarnego. Leia poczuła, jak nachylił się nad nią, a następnie szepnął jej do ucha:

\- Pachniesz _nim_.

Tak, to było oczywiste. Wszyscy jej strażnicy wiedzieli, że sypiała z wielkim admirałem.

\- Dlaczego pachniesz moim panem? – zapytał niski, chrapliwy głos.

\- Uprawiałam z nim seks – odparła obojętnym tonem Leia.

\- Nie. Nie to. Pod tym zapachem. Pod wonią wielkiego admirała jest ktoś jeszcze. Lord Vader.

Księżniczka zdenerwowała się.

\- Z Vaderem nic podobnego nigdy mnie nie łączyło – sprostowała. – Jestem… jego córką.

Cisza. A potem pytanie:

\- Dlaczego więc służysz wielkiemu admirałowi, a nie on tobie?

\- Jestem jego więźniem – rzekła z goryczą. – Mieliśmy umowę. Chciałam ocalić mojego męża.

Cisza.

\- Nie powinnaś była zawierać umowy z Thrawnem, moja pani – stwierdził stwór. – Nigdy nie spłacisz swojego długu.

Jakby wiedział, o czym mówił.

\- Jak masz na imię? – zapytała go wówczas księżniczka.

\- Rukh – odparł.

\- Ty też masz dług wobec wielkiego admirała?

\- Jak wszyscy Noghri – odrzekł.

\- Na czym polega wasz dług? Czy mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

Cisza. A później kilka gniewnych słów:

\- Nic nie możesz zrobić. I nie wiesz nawet, dlaczego.

Księżniczkę przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Stwór… Rukh miał rację. Chwilami czuła się całkowicie bezradna. Jak teraz, z opaską na oczach.

Mogłaby zdjąć opaskę i spróbować ucieczki. A wówczas by ją schwytano… Rukh by jej nie pomógł. Miał dług wobec wielkiego admirała. Służył mu. Na rozkaz _Thrawna_ Noghri pilnował Leii.

Thrawn. Mitth’raw’nuruodo. W jaki sposób sprawiał, że wszyscy wokół byli mu posłuszni? Dlaczego nikt nie miał dość siły, by mu się przeciwstawić?

\- Pospiesz się – ponaglił ją Rukh. – Musimy wracać.

Leia chciała jednak umyć się dokładnie, jakby dzięki temu mogła uwolnić się od wpływu wielkiego admirała. To nie było takie proste z zawiązanymi oczami! Powinna zdjąć opaskę, ale… była uparta. Postanowiła, że nie zrobi tego sama, że zmusi Mitth’raw’nuruodo, by to on uczynił to za nią. Dla niej.

Poza tym, miała niepowtarzalną okazję, by przetestować swoje umiejętności posługiwania się Mocą. I nikt niczego nie podejrzewał!

Znów mogła iść blisko Rukha, czuć jego dłoń na swoim ramieniu – ale nic więcej. Noghri dobrze strzegł przed nią swoich myśli i uczuć. Z pewnością dlatego to on został wyznaczony przez Thrawna do tego zadania. Opanowany i skryty. Idealny ochroniarz. Albo zabójca.

Księżniczka zadrżała. Nagle przeszło jej przez myśl, że mogła się mylić.

Mitth’raw’nuruodo wiedział. Wiedział, że była córką Vadera. Dlatego ją upokarzał. Może nienawidził Leię za to, że wyrzekła się swojego dziedzictwa i przystąpiła do Rebelii? A może mścił się na niej za coś, co uczynił jej ojciec?

Z pewnością wielki admirał zorientował się już, że nie była tak silna jak Vader. A może uznał, że Leia celowo ukrywała swoje zdolności? Próbował zmusić ją, by zademonstrowała swoją Moc. I kiedy księżniczka stawiała mu opór i nie dawała się sprowokować, planował atak na Nową Republikę.

Musiała to przerwać! Musiała wyznać prawdę! Powiedzieć mu, że nie była w stanie posługiwać się Mocą. Choćby wielki admirał niszczył planety, Leia nie mogła zrobić więcej niż wtedy na Gwieździe śmierci, w chwili zagłady Alderaana. Mogła tylko stać i patrzyć ze zgrozą. Albo siedzieć na twardym łożu, w swojej celi. Pokonana.

Nie poruszyła się nawet, kiedy do jej celi wszedł szturmowiec. To nie była godzina jej posiłku. To musiał być koniec. Wielkiemu admirałowi skończyła się cierpliwość.

\- Wstań i odwróć się tyłem do mnie – rzekł głos niekształcony przez ochronny hełm. – Ręce za siebie.

Założył jej kajdanki. Następnie obrócił ją i dość gwałtownie pchnął na łoże.

Leia usłyszała, jak odpinał swoje ochraniacze. Może dostał rozkaz, by ją zlikwidować i postanowił, że wcześniej trochę się zabawi?

Poczuła gniew, ale… nie była w stanie go odepchnąć! Oddychała szybko. Miała w głowie pustkę i nagle…

\- Wielki admirał cię za to ukarze – powiedziała z przekonaniem.

\- Nie wydaje mi się – odparł szturmowiec.

Ale nie mógł być tego pewien! Szturmowcy, nawet sam Rukh, wszyscy jej strażnicy nie potrafili uczynić nic wbrew woli wielkiego admirała.

\- Należę do niego – rzekła księżniczka z naciskiem – jeśli mnie choćby dotkniesz, pożałujesz tego.

Kolejne części pancerza szturmowca upadły na posadzkę. W tym, jak jej się zdawało, także i hełm.

\- Powiedz to jeszcze raz – zażądał Mitth’raw’nuruodo.

 _On!_ Jej gniew przemienił się wówczas we wściekłość, w nienawiść. Gdyby tylko mogła, udusiłaby go. Szarpała kajdanki, próbując się uwolnić.

\- Przestań – rozkazał jej wielki admirał.

\- Nie!

Chociaż wiedziała, że jej wysiłki były daremne. A on po prostu czekał, aż księżniczka się zmęczy i zrezygnuje z dalszej nieudolnej walki. To był koniec. Przegrała. Powinna była to zrozumieć.

\- Nie!

\- Dobrze – westchnął Mitth’raw’nuruodo. – Ostatnia próba. Zabij mnie, jeśli potrafisz. Poczekaj chwilę…

Pochylił się nad nią i rozwiązał jej opaskę.

\- Teraz będzie ci łatwiej.

Leia spiorunowała go wzrokiem. Stał przed nią, ubrany w czarny kombinezon, który szturmowcy zwykli nosić pod białym pancerzem. Księżniczka uporczywie wpatrywała się w jego niebieską szyję. Przez dobrą minutę.

Mitth’raw’nuruodo uniósł brew.

\- Skończyłaś już? – zapytał.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, _dlaczego_ – podkreśliła to ostatnie słowo. – Powiedz mi.

\- Dlaczego nie jesteś w stanie mnie zabić? – zmarszczył brwi. – Czy może chciałaś zapytać o coś innego?

\- Dlaczego _to_ robisz?

\- Żeby wygrać wojnę – oświadczył.

\- Nie – odparła gniewnie Leia. – Nie wierzę ci. Zamykając mnie w celi i gwałcąc, wygrasz wojnę?

\- Naprawdę nie dostrzegasz szerszego obrazu? – zdziwił się wielki admirał.

\- Jakiego obrazu? Jesteśmy tylko my dwoje. W tej celi.

Westchnął.

\- Tylko my dwoje? – upewnił się.

Rozpiął swój kombinezon.

\- Nie chcę – powiedziała. – Nie zmusisz mnie.

Przyglądała mu się, jak się rozbierał. A potem – jak nagi usiadł na skraju jej łoża. Spróbowała go kopnąć.

To był błąd. Mitth’raw’nuruodo chwycił jej nogę i przyciągnął księżniczkę do siebie. Leia krzyknęła, gdy ich nagie ciała zderzyły się ze sobą. Nieoczekiwanie wylądowała na kolanach wielkiego admirała. Objął ją ciasno, nim zdołała go uderzyć z byka. Ugryzła go więc w ramię. Zasyczał.

Ugryzła go jeszcze raz. I jeszcze. Dlaczego nie próbował jej powstrzymać? Czyżby to lubił? Polizała jego niebieską skórę w miejscu ugryzienia. Mitth’raw’nuruodo westchnął głośno.

\- Lubisz to? – zapytała go w końcu.

\- Niezbyt – przyznał.

Ssała jego skórę, zastanawiając się, czy zostawi na niej ślad – a jeśli tak, w jakim będzie on kolorze. Jego dłonie zaczęły błądzić po jej plecach. Zadrżała, gdy dotknął jej pośladków.

\- Nie – powiedziała.

\- Słyszę to ostatnio dość często z twoich ust – skomentował Mitth’raw’nuruodo.

\- Będziesz to słyszał, dopóki mnie nie zakneblujesz.

\- Nie prowokuj mnie – odparł. – Leia.

Skoncentrowała się, próbując poczuć przepływającą wokół nich Moc. Nadal nic nie czuła. Jęknęła z frustracji.

Jego dłonie przesunęły się po jej ciele i nagle jedna z nich znalazła się na jej szyi. Leia przełknęła ślinę. Wówczas ta sama dłoń chwyciła ją za żuchwę i uniosła jej głowę, zmuszając księżniczkę, by spojrzała w jego czerwone, nieludzkie oczy.

\- Czym ty właściwie jesteś? – wypaliła.

Nie miała już zbyt wiele do stracenia.

\- To nie ma znaczenia – odparł Mitth’raw’nuruodo. – To sprawa między tobą a mną.

\- Powiesz mi, czym jesteś – oświadczyła stanowczo, patrząc mu w oczy, jakby chciała z nich wyczytać prawdę.

\- Nie.

Uśmiechnął się niespodziewanie.

\- Miałem rację – rzekł. – Zrobiłabyś to.

A potem dodał z satysfakcją:

\- Gdybym ci na to pozwolił.

Podskoczyła na jego kolanach, jakby chciała zgnieść jego męskość. Zaczerpnął gwałtownie powietrza.

\- Najstraszliwsza broń w Galaktyce – powiedział. – Kobiecy gniew. Nie ukrywaj go. Jest piękny.

Leia oddychała z trudem.

\- Mogłabym cię zabić – stwierdziła. – _Chciałabym_ cię zabić.

\- Na wojnie zawsze są ofiary – odrzekł wielki admirał. – Ten, kto ją toczy, powinien zawsze być gotów na śmierć.

\- Chciałabym, żebyś o nią błagał – wycedziła.

_Naprawdę to powiedziała?_

\- Dobrze – odparł Mitth’raw’nuruodo. – Ale jeszcze nie teraz.

\- _Ja_ zdecyduję, kiedy – oświadczyła.

_Jakby te słowa wypowiedział ktoś inny, obcy!_

Oczy admirała rozbłysły jasnym płomieniem.

\- To zaszczyt – rzekł – być twoim pierwszym. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Nadal trwają przygotowania do wielkiej wojny. Muszę wywiązać się ze swoich obowiązków. A potem będę już twój.

Poczuła ciepło, rozgrzewające ją od wewnątrz. Ekscytację. Pożądanie.

\- Powiedz to raz jeszcze – rozkazała.

\- Będę twój – obiecał Mitth’raw’nuruodo.

\- Nie – zaprzeczyła Leia. – Już jesteś.

Wyczuła jego wzwód.

 - Jestem – uśmiechnął się do niej pogodnie.

\- Błagaj – zażądała.

\- Czy wiesz, jak piękna jesteś teraz? – zapytał ją.

\- Błagaj – powtórzyła.

\- Weź mnie – powiedział niskim głosem, w którym przebijał się jego naturalny akcent. – Weź moje ciało. Spraw, że zapomnę… że jest jeszcze coś poza tobą, o co warto walczyć.

\- Połóż się – nakazała mu Leia.

Przemieścił ich ciała tak, że księżniczka znalazła się nad nim. Siedziała na nim i mogła widzieć jego przystojną twarz, jego szyję, jego umięśniony tors i płaski brzuch. To wszystko należało od tej pory wyłącznie do niej.

\- Powiedz, że mnie kochasz – zażądała.

\- Leia…

\- Powiedz, że mnie nienawidzisz.

\- Nie nienawidzę cię – odparł.

\- Powiedz, że mnie pragniesz.

\- Tak… Pragnę.

Pomógł jej wsunąć do środka jej waginy swojego twardego penisa. Dotykał jej piersi, gdy ujeżdżała go z pasją, samolubnie, dążąc do własnego orgazmu. I szczytowała dwukrotnie, zanim pozwoliła mu dojść.

\- Było… warto – wymamrotał wielki admirał tuż po wytrysku.

Leia zaśmiała się nagle, zaskakując tym samą siebie. Czuła się naprawdę dobrze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter...


	9. 1.9

Mitth’raw’nuruodo sprawiał wrażenie wykończonego. Leżał na wznak, a gdy Leia upomniała go, pomógł jej także się położyć. Najpierw leżała na nim, a potem – gdy oboje doszli do wniosku, że nie była to wygodna pozycja – wielki admirał ułożył ich na boku, twarzami do siebie, czy raczej: on z podbródkiem opartym o czubek jej głowy, wpatrujący się w przeciwległą ścianę; ona przytulona lewym policzkiem do jego torsu, wsłuchująca się w szybkie bicie jego serca. Byliby niemal jak para po udanym, powiedzmy, stosunku, gdyby nie to, że znajdowali się w więziennej celi, gdyby nie to, że ręce księżniczki były skute kajdankami za jej plecami, gdyby nie to, że on był jej wrogiem, a ona jego.

Gdy tak leżeli obok siebie: nadzy i zmęczeni, Leia czuła, że właściwie… było jej dobrze. Widziała teraz jasno swoją przyszłość: jej Moc będzie rosnąć, a władza wielkiego admirała nad nią słabnąć. Po tym, jak Thrawn ją obejmował, wnioskowała, że mogło mu na niej zależeć.

\- Przegrałem – powiedział wielki admirał. – Przegrałem bitwę, by móc wygrać wojnę.

Cmoknęła go w pierś.

\- To na osłodę twojej porażki – odparła.

Przytulił ją mocniej.

\- Zgadnij, w którym momencie popełniłem błąd.

\- Kilka miesięcy temu na Tatooine?

Zaśmiał się bez humoru.

\- A wiesz już, w jaki sposób? – zapytał.

\- Zamykając mnie w celi i traktując jak więźnia – rzekła.

\- Nie.

\- Jak niewolnicę seksualną – poprawiła się.

Westchnął.

\- Pomyłką było pozostawienie twojego męża przy życiu.

Leia odchyliła się lekko do tyłu i zadarła głowę, by móc spojrzeć wielkiemu admirałowi w oczy.

\- Mieliśmy umowę – przypomniała mu.

\- Owszem. I dlatego Han Solo nadal żyje. A teraz zniszczył flotę Nowej Republiki.

\- Nie wierzę – prychnęła Leia.

\- Zniszczył statki, które próbowałem wykraść z waszych stoczni – wyjaśnił Thrawn.

\- To już prędzej – uśmiechnęła się.

Nadal w głębi duszy była rebeliantką i cieszyła ją przegrana Imperium. Thrawn posłał jej ostre spojrzenie.

\- Prawie sto statków – zaznaczył. – To olbrzymia strata. Na tej wojnie będzie się liczył każdy myśliwiec. I każdy _dobry_ – podkreślił to słowo – dowódca.

Leia zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Wasz rząd właśnie odebrał Ackbarowi dowództwo nad flotą – powiadomił ją Thrawn. – Oskarżono go o zdradę i aresztowano.

\- Skąd to wiesz? – zaniepokoiła się.

\- Oczywiście, że nie od samego Ackbara – odparł sarkastycznie. – Mam swoje źródła.

\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? – zapytała podejrzliwie.

\- Żeby uzmysłowić ci, że przegracie tę wojnę. Każda wasza decyzja jest błędna. Jesteście tak krótkowzroczni…

Westchnął głośno i pokręcił głową.

\- Ty z kolei masz wszystko zaplanowane, nawet własną śmierć – wytknęła mu księżniczka.

\- Nie aż tak szczegółowo – odciął się. – Zostawiłem ci miejsce na improwizację.

\- To nie jest temat do żartów – oświadczyła gniewnie Leia.

\- Nie – zgodził się z nią Thrawn. – Nie jest.

Miała ochotę na niego nakrzyczeć. Dlaczego musiał zachowywać się w ten sposób? Jakby nie przejmował się zupełnie perspektywą własnej śmierci; jakby nie wierzył w to, że księżniczka mogłaby go skrzywdzić, a już tym bardziej, że byłaby w stanie go zabić. Czasem ona sama zaczynała w to wątpić.

Dotychczas wydawało jej się to proste: zaatakować wielkiego admirała w nagłym napadzie szału. Gdyby pozwoliła sobie na utratę kontroli… nie pamiętałaby tego później. Nie czułaby się winna. To on ją sprowokował! To on!

Ale kiedy rozmawiali o tym… czuła się źle. Nie powinno się mówić o śmierci wprost. To, jak Thrawn podchodził do tego tematu, sprawiało, że księżniczka czasem zastanawiała się, czy nie był śmiertelnie chory. Może należało go o to zapytać? Ale co właściwie obchodziło ją jego zdrowie? Może po prostu bała się, by jej czymś nie zaraził?

\- Czy ty umierasz? – zapytała go w końcu, kierując się bardziej lękiem niż ciekawością.

\- Jak każdy – odrzekł.

Chyba wyczuł zmianę jej nastroju.

\- Nie martw się – powiedział. – Jestem twój.

Tego tylko brakowało, żeby to on zaczął ją uspokajać czy pocieszać! Żeby przyznał jej rację: „tak, owszem, zasługuję na śmierć”. Żeby jeszcze ją zachęcał: „zrób to, chcesz tego, potrzebujesz tego”.

\- Powiedz, że jest ci przykro – rzekła cicho, łaskocząc go swoim oddechem.

\- Leia – usłyszała w jego głosie przyganę. – Każdy z nas musi odegrać swoją rolę w tym teatrze wojny. Twoja jest szczególna.

\- Ponieważ mam cię zabić?

\- Ponieważ masz wygrać.

Podniósł się i przysiadł na jej łożu.

\- Tak będzie najszybciej – stwierdził. – To najkrótsza droga.

Pokręciła głową.

\- Możesz przyłączyć się do mnie i pomóc mi unicestwić Rebelię albo zabić mnie – oświadczył wielki admirał. – Innego wyjścia nie ma.

Przyglądała mu się, jak wciągał na siebie czarny kombinezon; jak przyczepiał do niego poszczególne części białego pancerza. Darował sobie jedynie hełm.

\- Thrawn?

Skrzywił się mimowolnie, usłyszawszy z jej ust skróconą formę swojego imienia.

\- Klucz od kajdanek – przypomniała mu.

Położył go na skraju jej łoża.

\- Czy nie mógłbyś…?

\- Nie. Nie tym razem, księżniczko.

\- Jak niby mam je sama zdjąć? – zawołała za nim, gdy zmierzał już w stronę wyjścia.

\- Przecież wiesz – rzucił na odchodne.

Wiedziała. Czuła to. Samodzielne zdjęcie kajdanek wymagało z jej strony zdolności akrobatycznych albo… użycia Mocy. Skoncentrowała się. Miała znaleźć w sobie gniew, nienawiść – i zerwać swe więzy? Czy raczej wyczuć materię: kajdanki, dziurkę od klucza i sam klucz?

Teraz mogła poczuć przepływającą wokół siebie Moc, ale wcześniej…

Thrawn mącił jej w głowie. W jego obecności nie była w stanie myśleć jasno. Czuła sprzeczne emocje. Jej strach przed sięgnięciem po Moc, przed zejściem na Ciemną Stronę, był podszyty lękiem przed utratą. Nie, Leia nie obawiała się tego, że zatraci siebie, przerażało ją to, że… mogłaby stracić jego.

Nie wszystko w ich relacji było złe. Ekscytowało ją to, że wielki admirał był jej bezgranicznie oddany – choć wyłącznie wtedy, gdy uprawiali seks. Układał w głowie plany bitew, całej kampanii – i nagle jego umysł przełączał się na inny kanał: analizował Leię, jej ciało, jej ruchy. Toczył wojnę: z księżniczką i z samym sobą. Był w samym centrum zdarzeń i Leia nie miała wątpliwości, że uwielbiał to.

Przegrywał. Sam to przyznał. Może nie potrafił już skoncentrować się na swojej pracy, bo w jego myślach była Leia, zapowiedź jego końca. Przewidział to. Sam tak to zaprojektował. Dał księżniczce motywację: powiedział jej o aresztowaniu Ackbara, o problemach Nowej Republiki. Przypomniał jej o Hanie.

Nadszedł czas: by podjąć jakieś działania. By opuścić celę. By zakończyć wojnę, odbierając tylko jedno życie: wielkiego admirała Thrawna. Jego życie należało do niej. Było cenne, jak każde istnienie. Ale dla Leii, w tej chwili, znaczyło znacznie więcej. Fałszywe szczęście, jakiego zaznała w jego ramionach. I czym było odebranie mu życia? Obowiązkiem wobec Nowej Republiki. Triumfem sprawiedliwości.

Najważniejsze jednak pytanie, które teraz zadawała sobie, brzmiało: „czego właściwie chcesz, księżniczko?”. Zabić go? Czy stanąć u jego boku i zabijać tych, którzy spróbowaliby go skrzywdzić? Nie było innej drogi. Thrawn już wiedział, którą ścieżkę Leia wybierze. Ale ona sama… jeszcze nie zdecydowała.

Klucz. Kilkukrotnie go przywoływała i kilkukrotnie wypuszczała go z ręki. Klucz.

Wielki admirał z niej zakpił. Pokazał jej, że to jej słabość była powodem jej uwięzienia. Na dodatek dał jej odczuć, że mógłby ją pokochać, gdyby udowodniła mu, że jest nieodrodną córką swego ojca, Dartha Vadera. Że jest na tyle silna, by mu się przeciwstawić; by mu rozkazywać; by w razie potrzeby go zabić, bez większego żalu.

Klucz. Nagle emocje księżniczki ostygły. Złapała klucz w dłonie i uparcie zaczęła nim obracać. Nie trafiała w zamek, ale nie przejmowała się tym. Przy którymś kolejnym podejściu musiało jej się udać. Klucz. Próbowała zobaczyć go w swoim umyśle. Klucz i sam zamek. Jakby nic poza nimi nie istniało.

Klucz w zamku. Obrót. Trzask.

Ze zdumieniem spoglądała na otwarte kajdanki. Dokonała tego? Jak?

Zastanawiała się, czy byłaby w stanie użyć tych kajdanek przeciwko szturmowcom. Musiała pokonać aż trzech strażników. Był jeszcze Rukh. Nie wiedziała, jak postąpi Noghri: czy zechce jej pomóc, czy pozwoli jej uciec czy też powstrzyma ją? W postawie Rukha było coś dziwnego, czego księżniczka nie potrafiła nazwać. Jakby dług, który miał wobec wielkiego admirała, wiązał mu ręce i unieszczęśliwiał go. Czy był to dług życia?

Rukh nie wierzył w to, by Leia była w stanie mu pomóc. By była zdolna uczynić cokolwiek wbrew woli Thrawna. Ale przecież właśnie samodzielnie zdjęła swoje kajdanki! Co prawda, wielki admirał zasugerował jej to, czy raczej rzucił jej wyzwanie: „udowodnij mi, że to potrafisz”. Jednak liczył się efekt: użyła Mocy. Skutecznie. Nie wahała się.

Zostawiła kajdanki na widoku. Niech jej strażnicy wiedzą. Niech się jej boją.

Usiadła na łożu, by medytować. Próbowała wyczuć żywe istnienia znajdujące się na statku i… momentami trafiała na ścianę. Zrozumiała wówczas, że jej Moc miała swoje ograniczenia. Z pewnością problem sprawiała jej prekognicja. Nie wyczuła zupełnie zbliżających się do jej celi strażników.

Gdy wyszli razem na korytarz, księżniczka poczuła lekki niepokój. Jeden strażnik ustawił się przed nią, jeden za nią, jeden u jej boku, a po przeciwległej stronie znalazł się Rukh. Nawet jeśli Noghri nie stanowił dla niej zagrożenia, trzech szturmowców – i owszem. Na domiar złego, jeszcze dwóch imperialnych żołnierzy nieopodal targało metalową klatkę, w której zamknięto jakieś egzotyczne zwierzę. Można było się spodziewać, że gdyby na korytarzu wybuchło zamieszanie, ci dwaj pospieszyliby z pomocą swoim kolegom.

\- Widzisz ich? – mruknął jej do ucha Noghri. – Dlatego nie możesz nic zrobić.

Owszem, mieli przewagę liczebną, a Leia nie była doświadczona w walce bez broni, ale może byłaby w stanie wyrwać jednemu ze szturmowców karabin? Moc pozwalała przemieszczać przedmioty i zapewne także – osoby. Jej refleks powinien być szybszy niż u przeciętnego człowieka. Jeśli tylko się skoncentruje…

\- Nie masz szans.

Głos rozsądku? Głos Rukha. Wiedział, co planowała i starał się ją od tego odwieść. Musiała jednak przynajmniej spróbować!

\- Pomóż mi – powiedziała.

Zauważyła, jak hełm szturmowca zwraca się w jej stronę.

\- Co powiedziałaś? – odezwał się zniekształcony przez aparaturę głos.

\- Nie mogę iść – odparła księżniczka. – To skurcz. Pomóż mi.

Złapał ją dość brutalnie za ramię. To bolało, ten jego uścisk, ale mimo to Leia powłóczyła nogami coraz wolniej. Jej strażnik praktycznie ciągnął ją, a ona zapierała się piętami, próbując ignorować ból, wywołany tym nagłym oporem. Nie czuła Mocy, tylko ból. Zastanawiała się, kiedy jej otarte stopy zaczną krwawić.

„To już niedaleko”, pocieszała się w myślach.

Wystarczyło, że znajdą się sami w pomieszczeniu sanitarnym: ona i jeden z jej strażników. To była jej szansa. Jeszcze moment, jeszcze przez chwilę zgrywała ofiarę… Jej strażnicy spojrzeli po sobie, w końcu jeden z nich, ten, którego Leia podejrzewała o bycie kobietą, udał się wraz z nią do środka. Musiał podprowadzić ją aż do umywalki. _Teraz! Już!_

Wymierzyła cios gołą pięścią prosto w biały hełm. Zabolało. Ale jej przeciwnik powoli osunął się na ziemię… i wtedy zauważyła, że za jego plecami znajdował się Rukh. Noghri trzymał w dłoni wąski nóż, z którego końca skapnęła pojedyncza kropla. Księżniczce zrobiło się słabo.

\- Przebierz się – powiedział Rukh. – Szybko.

Musiała zdjąć zbroję z trupa, a potem włożyć ją na siebie, nie myśląc o tym, że…

Kombinezon był jeszcze ciepły. Wyparła tę myśl i skoncentrowała się na tym, że wygląda śmiesznie w za dużym na nią pancerzu. Prawie tak, jak jej brat wtedy, na Gwieździe śmierci… Luke i Han, czy oni też, w podobny sposób zdobyli wówczas swoje przebrania?

Miała rację. Rukh był wyszkolonym zabójcą. Jednym ciosem unieszkodliwił szturmowca, wbił jemu, czy raczej: _jej_ nóż w szyję, zadając natychmiastową śmierć. Leię zaskoczyło to, jak niewiele krwi wysączyło się z rany na ciele martwej już kobiety. Powinna być Noghriemu za to wdzięczna. Za jego precyzję. Nie potrafiłaby włożyć na siebie kostiumu zbrukanego krwią. Już sam fakt, że oddychała powietrzem przeznaczonym dla _tamtej kobiety_ , wystarczająco ją przytłaczał.

Wzięła do ręki karabin.

\- Nie – odrzekł Rukh. – To trzeba zrobić po cichu.

Przewiesiła broń przez ramię.

\- Jak? – zapytała.

\- Ja wezmę na siebie dwóch przy klatce i zwierzę, ty musisz rozprawić się z pozostałą dwójką. Kiedy zabiję już jaszczurkę.

\- Jaszczurkę?

\- To przez nią nie możesz nic zrobić – wyjaśnił Noghri. – Blokuje Moc.

Poczuła, jak jej oddech przyspiesza, jak krew uderza jej do głowy. Jaszczurka! To brzmiało absurdalnie, a jednak… Rukh musiał mieć rację. Coś sprawiało, że nie była w stanie sięgnąć po Moc. Jaszczurka?

\- Po cichu – podkreślił jej tymczasowy sojusznik. – Zachowuj się, jakbyś była _nią_.

Wskazał ruchem głowy na trupa. Leia przełknęła ślinę.

Udawanie szturmowca było najprostszą częścią ich planu. Wyjść na korytarz. Stać przy drzwiach w bezruchu. I co dalej? Jak miała obezwładnić aż dwóch żołnierzy? Ci, na dodatek, stali teraz zrelaksowani i rozmawiali beztrosko o jakiejś nowej broni.

\- Co o tym sądzisz, Sto osiemnastko?

Najwyraźniej było to pytanie skierowane do niej. Zanim Leia zdołała wymyślić jakąś sensowną odpowiedź, z dalszej części korytarza odezwał się wściekły głos:

\- Co do cholery!

A ona poczuła dokładnie _co_. Śmierć pierwszego szturmowca. Śmierć drugiego.

Starając się o tym nie myśleć, zacisnęła pięści – jakby w każdej z nich, jak szmacianą lalkę, trzymała szturmowca. Uderzyła o siebie dłońmi – i w tym samym momencie dwa hełmy zderzyły się ze sobą.

\- Miało być po cichu! – syknął Rukh. – Tamten cię usłyszał.

Leia obróciła się szybko. Sięgnęła po Moc – i po tamtego szturmowca na samym końcu korytarza. Złapała go Mocą i uderzyła nim o ścianę. _Wgniotła_ go niemal w ścianę. Następnie pozwoliła mu powoli osunąć się na ziemię.

„Nieźle jak na pierwszy raz”, pomyślała.

Rukh nie wyglądał na zachwyconego.

\- Zaprowadzę cię do hangaru – oświadczył. – Tam musisz przekonać kontrolera lotu, by pozwolił ci wystartować. Weźmiesz jeden z promów. To nie musi być dobrze uzbrojony statek, ważne, żeby miał hipernapęd.

\- Leć ze mną – powiedziała Leia.

Jego szara twarz skurczyła się jakby w bólu.

\- Nie rozumiesz – odrzekł. – Thrawn będzie wiedział, że ci pomogłem. Ukarze mnie albo…

Pokręcił głową.

\- To wyłącznie moja wina. Nie mogę pozwolić, by konsekwencje poniósł mój klan.

Zatrzymała się.

\- W takim razie musimy unieszkodliwić też i jego.

\- Nie – zaprotestował ochryple Noghri.

\- Nie? – zdumiała się księżniczka. – Dlaczego?

\- Dług – jego głos kipiał wręcz gniewem. – Moje życie należy do Thrawna.

\- Musisz go ochraniać? Wykonywać jego rozkazy? Ale byłeś w stanie się zbuntować, pomóc mi w ucieczce!

\- Ty jesteś Mal’ary’ush – odparł. – Dług Noghrich przejmują kolejne pokolenia. Ty jesteś z krwi Vadera. Dług wobec Mrocznego Lorda był wcześniejszy niż ten zasięgnięty u wielkiego admirała.

\- Czyli mogę ci rozkazywać? – zapytała. – Mogę ci kazać uciec wraz ze mną?

\- Nie rób tego. Thrawn ukarze innych.

\- A gdybym chciała go zabić?

Noghri zmrużył oczy.

\- Musisz wówczas zabić też mnie – rzekł. – Muszę go bronić. A gdybym zawiódł… musiałbym odebrać sobie życie.

Leia patrzyła na niego z rosnącym przerażeniem. „Nie, uspokój się”, nakazała sobie w myślach. „Musi istnieć jakieś wyjście.”

I znalazła je. W końcu.

\- Musisz ochraniać Thrawna – upewniła się.

Rukh skinął głową.

\- Chcę go porwać – powiedziała.

Spojrzał na nią krytycznie.

\- To zły pomysł – stwierdził.

\- Wprost przeciwnie. Thrawn nie skrzywdzi wtedy Noghrich. Nikogo już nie skrzywdzi. Jeśli zabiorę go z Chimaery, będziesz musiał polecieć ze mną. Z nami. Musisz przecież bronić Thrawna. Przede mną.

\- Powinienem cię powstrzymać – odrzekł Rukh. – Uniemożliwić to porwanie.

\- Ale czy chcesz tego?

Jego mina stanowiła wystarczającą odpowiedź.

Ruszyli korytarzem. W głąb statku, w stronę prywatnych kwater oficerskich.

\- Jeśli Thrawn znajdzie się w pobliżu jaszczurki, nic mu nie zrobisz – ostrzegł ją Noghri. – Musisz zaatakować go w przedsionku jego gabinetu, zanim zorientuje się, kim jesteś.

Jak miała to zrobić? Mogła stracić panowanie nad sobą, mogła – przez przypadek! – zabić Thrawna.

\- A może ja odwrócę jego uwagę, a ty go ogłuszysz? – zaproponowała.

Tak byłoby bezpieczniej.

\- Ja go ogłuszę – potwierdził Rukh grobowym głosem.

Uśmiechnęła się, choć nie był w stanie tego zobaczyć z powodu jej hełmu.

\- Będzie wiedział – usłyszała mamrotanie swojego towarzysza. – Domyśli się.

„Nie!” Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na niepewność czy strach. Musiała panować nad swoimi emocjami.

Stanęli przed zamkniętymi drzwiami gabinetu Thrawna.

\- Zaczekaj – powiedział Noghri.

Skan jego dłoni otworzył drzwi. Rukh wszedł do środka. Księżniczka została sama na korytarzu.

To trwało tylko minutę, może dwie, ale Leii wydawało się wiecznością.

Drzwi rozsunęły się ponownie, z głośnym sykiem, i ujrzała przed sobą wielkiego admirała Thrawna.

\- CH-118, dlaczego opuściłaś swój posterunek? – zapytał.

W jego tonie wyczuwalna była irytacja. Leia była w stanie czytać teraz jego emocje: niecierpliwość i… zaskoczenie. Thrawn patrzył dokładnie na czubek jej głowy. Księżniczka wiedziała już, o czym myślał: „Czy nie jesteś aby za niska na szturmowca?”.

Za jego plecami widziała poruszający się szybko cień. Skoncentrowała się. Blaster! Broń Thrawna wyrwała się z jego kabury i poszybowała w stronę jej wyciągniętej dłoni. Leia chwyciła ją w locie.

Wielki admirał uśmiechnął się.

\- Rukh – powiedział.

Wówczas Noghri zamarł. W oczach Thrawna dostrzegła triumf.

\- Będziesz musiała zrobić to sama. On nie jest w stanie podnieść na mnie ręki. Blaster? – wykrzywił usta. – Miałem nadzieję, że to będzie zrobione bardziej _artystycznie_.

Prowokował ją. Księżniczka spojrzała na trzymany w dłoni pistolet, na jego ustawienia. Wycelowała w wielkiego admirała i pociągnęła za spust.

Tym samym jakby złamała wiążące Rukha zaklęcie. Noghri złapał nieprzytomnego Thrawna, nim ten osunął się na ziemię. Leia pozwoliła sobie wówczas na głośny wydech.

\- Przytrzymaj go – rzekł Rukh zmienionym głosem.

Trzęsła się. Ledwo panowała nad swoim ciałem, a mimo to, jakimś cudem, udało jej się wyobrazić sobie, że obejmuje Thrawna. Wyczuła jego puls i urywany oddech. Wyczuła tlące się w nim życie. I dopiero to pomogło jej się uspokoić.

Rukh wrócił bardzo szybko. Zademonstrował jej przypięte do jego nadgarstka urządzenie.

\- Prezent – powiedział – od niego.

Chwycił lewitującego Thrawna. Przyjął na siebie jego ciężar. Przez moment bawił się swoim urządzeniem, a następnie… obaj zniknęli.

\- Teleporter? – wyrwało się księżniczce.

\- Nie – usłyszała. – Urządzenie maskujące.

Ekwipunek zabójcy.

Kiedy księżniczka się skoncentrowała, potrafiła wyczuć obok siebie obecność Noghriego – znów opanowanego – i drugiego mężczyzny, pogrążonego w głębokim śnie.

\- Gdyby ktoś cię zaatakował, nie pomogę ci – oznajmił głos.

\- Poradzę sobie.

Taką przynajmniej miała nadzieję. Najgorsze było przecież już za nimi.

Starała się maszerować jak szturmowiec: prosto do wyznaczonego celu. Równocześnie próbowała sondować swoje otoczenie, korzystając z Mocy. Mijała innych szturmowców, modląc się, by żaden jej nie zaczepił, by nie zaczął rozmowy, nie zadał jej jakiegoś pytania. Gdy dotarli do hangaru, udała się bezpośrednio do pomieszczenia kontrolnego.

Teraz. Ostatni test jej zdolności.

\- Wielki admirał Thrawn chce, żeby przygotowano jego prom do lotu – powiedziała.

Techniczny spojrzał na nią przelotnie znad konsoli.

\- Nie dostałem takiego rozkazu – odparł.

\- Admirał chce przyspieszyć procedury – oznajmiła mu. – Systemy się wieszają.

Mężczyzna skrzywił się.

\- Ktoś za to beknie – mruknął pod nosem.

Wpisał coś do swojego komputera.

\- Kod autoryzacyjny? – zapytał.

Leia zmyśliła coś na poczekaniu.

\- Nie – odparł mężczyzna. – To się nie zgadza.

\- Są nowe kody – powiedziała Leia z naciskiem.

Delikatnie dotknęła umysłu swojego rozmówcy. I wtedy ten odrzekł:

\- Oczywiście! Są nowe kody. Jak mogłem o tym zapomnieć.

Potarł czoło. Następnie zawołał do komunikatora:

\- Abernethy, prom wielkiego admirała ma być gotowy do startu. Tak, już!

A potem spojrzał na Leię. Przez moment zastanawiała się, czy powinna mu podziękować. Czy powinna cisnąć nim o ścianę. Zamiast tego pospiesznie wyszła.

Podreptała w stronę promu. Miała nadzieję, że Rukh znalazł sposób, by niezauważenie wprowadzić na pokład nieprzytomnego Thrawna.

\- Mam rozkaz, by przeprowadzić kontrolę tego promu przed startem.

Mechanik popatrzył na nią dziwnie.

\- Tak, oczywiście.

Przepuścił ją, by mogła wspiąć się po rampie. W ostatniej chwili zaświtała jej w głowie pewna myśl.

\- Widziałeś, jak Thrawn wsiadał na pokład – powiedziała z mocą.

\- Widziałem, jak Thrawn wsiadał na pokład – powtórzył po niej.

\- Daj sygnał, by wyłączono pole ochronne nad lotniskiem.

Jego oczy zrobiły się nagle okrągłe.

\- Pole ochronne! – zawołał z przejęciem.

Następnie chwycił za swój komunikator.

\- Drummond! Trzeba wyłączyć pole ochronne, inaczej nie wystartuje! No przecież!

Zaśmiał się krótko. Księżniczka słyszała jeszcze ten śmiech, gdy wsiadała na pokład promu.

Rukh zdążył w międzyczasie usadzić Thrawna w fotelu pasażera i przypiąć go pasami. Głowa wielkiego admirała opadła lekko. Spał, nieświadomy tego, co działo się wokół niego.

Leia zdjęła hełm. Zajęła miejsce drugiego pilota. Noghri uruchomił maszynę. Wystartowali. Wprowadziła współrzędne skoku w nadprzestrzeń. I gdy rozbłysły przed nimi gwiazdy, zapytała w końcu:

\- Dlaczego Noghri muszą służyć Imperium? Na czym polega wasz dług?

 

KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIERWSZEJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, this fanfiction is planned to have two parts. You can easily guess who will be the prisoner in the second part.  
> But now, I think I need a "season break".


	10. 2.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #physical pain  
> #dom!Leia & sub!Thrawn  
> 

Minęło kilka miesięcy od misji na Tatooine i parę tygodni od bitwy o Sluis Van, a także powrotu księżniczki Leii na Coruscant. Sytuacja po ataku Imperium i po aresztowaniu admirała Ackbara była napięta. Niespodziewane zjawienie się Leii – jak już było wiadome, więzionej przez Imperium – zostało przyjęte przez jednych z radością, przez innych zaś z pewną dozą nieufności. Do tych, którzy nie cieszyli się na jej widok, należeli zwolennicy Borska Fey’lyi.

Nie tak to sobie Leia wyobrażała. Mówiono, że uciekła, korzystając z nagłego zamieszania, spekulowano, że może wypuszczono ją, bo poszła na współpracę z Imperium. Kontrwywiad obserwował ją bacznie. W tym momencie trudno jej było ujawnić, że przywiozła na swoim statku jako więźnia wielkiego admirała Thrawna. Zresztą, nikt nie wiedział, jak tak naprawdę wyglądał Thrawn.

To, że księżniczka wylądowała na planecie po cichu, nie chcąc zwracać na siebie uwagi – przybycie imperialnym promem pod sam pałac wydawało się Leii niezbyt rozsądnym posunięciem, dlatego też wykluczyła taką opcję – to, że skontaktowała się najpierw z grupą zaufanych osób, przysporzyło argumentów zwolennikom teorii spiskowych. Posądzano ją o to, że próbowała pozbyć się dowodów na przestępczą działalność Ackbara, że przekupiła świadków, którzy mogliby potwierdzić, że admirał był skorumpowany, że dopuścił się zdrady. O niejasnych układach z Imperium miałby świadczyć fakt, że flota przeciwnika wycofała się szybko po bitwie i że od tego czasu Imperium nie przypuściło kolejnego ataku na Nową Republikę. „Ponieważ stracili informatora”, mówili jedni. „Ponieważ taką umowę zawarł z nimi Ackbar”, twierdzili drudzy. „Ponieważ przegrali tę potyczkę”, stwierdzali ci bardziej zdrowo myślący. Prawdą jednak było to, że imperialni próbowali pozbierać się po nieoczekiwanym zniknięciu ich głównodowodzącego.

Leia zastanawiała się, czy Ackbarowi pomogłoby to, gdyby podczas jego procesu wypowiedział się sam wielki admirał Thrawn. Byłby to, zdecydowanie, niespodziewany zwrot wydarzeń. Problemem jednak stałoby się wówczas to, że Rada Nowej Republiki zaczęłaby się domagać natychmiastowego sądu nad Thrawnem.

Księżniczka nie miała żadnych złudzeń co do tego, że gdyby tylko ujawniła jego obecność na Coruscant, Thrawna czekałby głośny, teatralny wręcz proces, że część ławy przysięgłych zaczęłaby domagać się jego egzekucji. Ci, którzy chcieliby go oszczędzić, zaproponowaliby długie sesje przesłuchań, w które wliczone byłyby tortury. Wszystko po to, by wygrać wojnę z Imperium, by raz na zawsze pozbyć się zwolenników dawnego reżimu.

Nikt nie widział śmierci Imperatora Palpatine’a, śmierci Dartha Vadera, nawet śmierci Wielkiego Moffa Tarkina, który zginął podczas eksplozji Gwiazdy śmierci. Obywatele Nowej Republiki, zwłaszcza ci, którzy tak zaciekle o nią walczyli, pragnęliby zobaczyć symboliczną egzekucję obecnego przywódcy Imperium. Część samej Leii także chciała na to patrzeć. Inna jej część postulowała, by księżniczka własnoręcznie odebrała życie wielkiemu admirałowi. Rozsądek zaś mówił: _nie. Nie teraz_. A serce… nie powinna jednak słuchać serca.

Na razie Leia ukrywała Thrawna przed Nową Republiką. Radziła się w tej kwestii Winter. Jej przyjaciółka zauważyła, że aresztowanie Thrawna w obecnej chwili mogłoby zostać odebrane jako próba odwrócenia uwagi od oskarżeń rzucanych na Ackbara. Tak, frakcja Mon Mothmy wiele by zyskała na pokazowym procesie wielkiego admirała Imperium. Ale, gdy imperialni kryli się i lizali rany po porażce na Sluis Van, wieść o schwytaniu ich przywódcy mogłaby skłonić ich do desperackiego ataku na Nową Republikę. Zaś to, że na Coruscant wybuchłyby zamieszki, było więcej niż pewne. Wciąż wielu mieszkańców tej planety skrycie popierało Imperium, czy choćby wspominało ów ustrój z nostalgią. Z kolei dawni rebelianci, zaślepieni nienawiścią do Imperium, chcieliby nie tylko aresztowania, lecz także i głowy Thrawna. Tak, gdyby rzucić go w tłum, rozszarpano by go żywcem.

Proces… Musiałby się odbyć uczciwy proces. Imperialny pałac wypełniony po brzegi, a w nim najważniejsi oficjele Nowej Republiki. Gdyby ktoś pragnął zadać cios nowej władzy, powinien zaatakować w takim właśnie momencie.

Tylko z Winter Leia mogła być całkowicie szczera. Jej doradczyni, po wysłuchaniu jej, zwróciła jej uwagę na to, że imperialni nie wiedzieli, co stało za zniknięciem Thrawna. Raczej nikt z nich nie przypuszczał, że księżniczka mogłaby go porwać. Część pewnie myślała, że uciekł, ponieważ po klęsce pod Sluis Van, przestał wierzyć w dalsze zwycięstwo. Inni być może sądzili, że Thrawn nie żyje. Nie potrzebowali widzieć jego zwłok, by uwierzyć w śmierć wielkiego admirała. Łatwiej było im pogodzić się z taką wersją wydarzeń niż zaakceptować to, że ich przywódca mógłby po prostu uciec. Jak tchórz. Jak obcy, dla którego Imperium niewiele znaczyło, poza władzą, poza armią, gotową wykonać każdy jego rozkaz.

Winter miała rację. Thrawn dla imperialnych zawsze był obcym. Z drugiej strony potrafił w jakiś sposób podporządkować sobie moffów i pozostałych dowódców, przekonać ich, by to jemu powierzono zwierzchnictwo nad resztkami imperialnej armii.

Bitwa o Sluis Van, jak dowiedziała się później Leia, dowodziła militarnego geniuszu wielkiego admirała. Nowa Republika musiała użyć przeciwko niemu całej swojej floty i o mały włos, gdyby nie pewien drobny szczegół i pomysłowość jej męża, a przegraliby tę potyczkę. Wówczas, niewątpliwie, Thrawn pochwaliłby się przed nią swoim zwycięstwem, a ona… gdyby tylko miała szansę, zamordowałaby go. A później… zginęłaby z rąk imperialnych żołnierzy, albo sama dokonałaby ich rzezi, albo… poszliby na ugodę.

Księżniczka zastanawiała się, czy pojednanie w ogóle było możliwe. Sojusz. Pakt nieagresji. Cokolwiek. Po bitwie o Sluis Van nie było jeńców. Szturmowcy woleli zginąć w walce niż się poddać. Nie robili tego dla Thrawna, lecz dla _Imperium_. Dla pewnej wizji. Podobnie zresztą czynili rebelianci w analogicznej sytuacji. Dwa sprzeczne ze sobą abstrakcyjne światopoglądy ścierały się ze sobą i ginęli prawdziwi ludzie. I nic w tej kwestii nie dało się zrobić. Poza zaproponowaniem trzeciego wyjścia. Leia nie myślała o tym dotychczas: żeby szukać rozwiązania pośredniego. Rebelia była ruchem sprzeciwu, a Imperium dążyło do całkowitej dominacji. Zabicie Thrawna w istocie niczego by nie zmieniło, jeśli jego miejsce miał zająć ktoś inny. Trzeba było czegoś więcej, żeby pokonać Imperium. Należało zabić ideę.

Gdyby uwierzono w to, że wielki admirał uciekł, że zdradził, że zmienił strony, czy Republika nie zadałaby tak Imperium celniejszego ciosu niż samym sądem nad jego przywódcą, który nie tylko nie okazałby skruchy, lecz także niezłomną postawą inspirowałby swoich żołnierzy do dalszej walki?

Leia obserwowała zamieszanie zaistniałe po usunięciu ze stanowiska Ackbara. Wystarczyły tylko pomówienia, odnalezienie na prywatnym koncie Kalamarianina środków pochodzących z nieznanego źródła i krytyka jego strategii, by rzucić podejrzenia na honorowego dowódcę floty, by oskarżyć go o współpracę z Imperium. Ona w tej chwili miała coś więcej – samego Thrawna, w którego głowie znajdowały się wszystkie tajemnice wojskowe Imperium. Nie byłoby pomyłki co do źródła wycieku informacji. Tylko jak niby miałaby je wydobyć z Thrawna? Poddać go torturom? Dać mu coś w zamian? Zresztą, wielki admirał był wystarczająco sprytny, by przekazać jej wiedzę zupełnie bezużyteczną albo by celowo wprowadzić ją w błąd.

Znów myślała o tym, co powiedział jej Rukh: „prościej byłoby go zabić”. Noghri uważał, że lepiej było poświęcić życie – jego życie, i duszę – jej duszę, niż pozwolić, by Thrawn nadal nimi manipulował. O tak, wielki admirał robiłby to nawet z celi. Leia nie mogła z nim wygrać.

Dlatego, póki mogła, unikała konfrontacji. Wystarczyło go związać i zakneblować, gdy jeszcze przebywał na promie, a potem, gdy już znalazł się w celi, pilnować, by bezpośredni kontakt z nim miały jedynie droidy. Kiedy księżniczka wreszcie go odwiedziła, Thrawn wyglądał, jakby naprawdę ucieszył się na jej widok.

\- Zadecydowałaś w końcu, co się ze mną stanie? – zapytał ją wprost.

\- Ustaliliśmy to już dawno – odrzekła Leia. – Zabiję cię, kiedy uznam, że nadszedł właściwy moment.

\- Osobiście?

W jego czerwonych oczach lśnił dziwny płomień. Z jakiegoś powodu zależało mu na tym, by księżniczka własnoręcznie odebrała mu życie. Zawahała się. Zauważył to.

\- Twoja Moc wzrosła bardzo szybko w ostatnim czasie – zaznaczył Thrawn. – Nie możesz tego zaprzepaścić.

\- Dlaczego sądzisz, że mogłabym?

Zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy.

\- Ludzie nie wyciągają żadnej nauki z historii – rzekł arogancko wielki admirał. – Dwóch Sithów pokonało cały Zakon Jedi. Nie ma wątpliwości co do tego, która Strona jest silniejsza. A mimo to twój brat zdecydował się kontynuować tradycję Jedi. Sam jeden, z tego, co zauważyłem.

\- Luke…

\- …nie był w stanie zabić ani Vadera, ani Palpatine’a – powiedział chłodno Thrawn. – Nie był w stanie wyszkolić żadnego rycerza Jedi. Nie nauczył nawet własnej siostry, jak posługiwać się Mocą czy mieczem świetlnym.

\- Nie chciałam tego – przerwała mu gniewnie Leia.

\- Ale teraz tego pragniesz – stwierdził z zadowoleniem. – Wiesz, jak przydatne są tego typu zdolności.

Uśmiechnął się.

\- Studiowałem Sithów – rzekł z naciskiem. – Bez tego nie mógłbym z nimi współpracować. Sześć tysięcy dziewięćset dziewięć lat temu powstał kodeks, którego zasad przestrzegali kolejni Sithowie, łącznie z Sidiousem i Vaderem.

Odchrząknął.

\- _Spokój to kłamstwo, jest tylko pasja_ – wyrecytował. – _Dzięki pasji osiągam siłę, dzięki sile osiągam potęgę, dzięki potędze osiągam zwycięstwo._ To nie tylko filozofia Sithów, lecz również praktyczne wskazówki, jak efektywnie posługiwać się Mocą. Pasja. Brakowało ci pasji. I celu. Jednego, konkretnego, który teraz siedzi tuż przed tobą.

Wbiła w niego twarde spojrzenie.

\- Po czyjej ty właściwie jesteś stronie, Thrawn? – zapytała. – Pragniesz śmierci? Zagłady własnych ludzi?

\- Moi ludzie będą bezpieczni – odrzekł chłodno – jeśli w tej części Galaktyki zapanuje porządek. Jeśli zwycięska strona będzie dysponować dostateczną bronią, by powstrzymać inwazję Przybyszów spoza Galaktyki. By ich pokonać.

\- Nie zapanuje porządek, jeśli sam będziesz wzniecał wojnę – wytknęła mu. – Zaś gdyby groziła nam inwazja, powinniśmy się raczej zjednoczyć, a nie walczyć ze sobą. Imperium upadło. Czas się z tym pogodzić.

\- Czy Nowa Republika utrzymałaby tak liczebną armię, gdyby nie ciągłe zagrożenie ze strony resztek Imperium? – powątpiewał wielki admirał. – Czy resztki Imperium szkoliłyby nowych żołnierzy i powiększałyby flotę, gdyby nie nadzieja na odzyskanie dawnej władzy?

Pochylił się w jej stronę.

\- Mamy w tej chwili dwie armie – oznajmił. – To idealny moment na zawieszenie broni, podział Galaktyki i kontynuowanie zimnej wojny. Obie strony będą dobrze uzbrojone, gdy nastąpi atak prawdziwego wroga.

Pokręciła głową.

\- Nie wierzę ci – odparła. – Nie wierzę, że gdybyś wygrał pod Sluis Van, podpisałbyś zawieszenie broni.

\- Masz rację. Nie zrobiłbym tego.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

\- Gdybym był w stanie, przywróciłbym Imperium. Jednolite i silne. Ale to tylko jedna z możliwości. Armia. Znalazłem sposób, by podnieść jej liczebność. Statki. Atak na Sluis Van był najprostszym sposobem, by je zdobyć. Przegrana bitwa wykluczyła tylko jedną opcję, kolejne szanse z pewnością wkrótce się pojawią. Jednak broń to nie tylko armia i statki. Imperium miało coś więcej. Sithów.

\- Nawet, gdybym przeszła na Ciemną Stronę, nie przyłączyłabym się do Imperium – oświadczyła kategorycznie Leia. – Ani ja, ani Luke. Musiałbyś szukać gdzie indziej.

\- Czyżby? – zapytał cynicznie Thrawn. – Jest w tobie tak wiele gniewu. Powiedziałem ci, że możesz mnie zabić albo dołączyć do mnie. Twój ojciec chciał się mnie pozbyć, Imperator wolał mnie wykorzystać do walki ze swoimi wrogami. Nie ma znaczenia, czy wybierzesz pierwszą czy drugą opcję. W ostatecznym rozrachunku to naprawdę nie ma znaczenia. Ponieważ liczy się tylko to, że kiedy Oni zaatakują, chwycisz za miecz.

\- Jako Jedi – odparła Leia stanowczo. – Jedi walczą, by bronić życia.

\- Och, doprawdy? Przed momentem wyznałaś, że planujesz mnie zabić. Kogo w ten sposób chcesz chronić? Swoich ludzi? Naprawdę stanowię dla nich teraz zagrożenie? Tutaj, w tej celi? A może chodzi ci o samoobronę? Sądzisz, że zrobiłbym coś tak głupiego, jak zaatakowanie cię, bez broni, bez żadnego wsparcia czy choćby sposobu na odcięcie cię od twojej Mocy?

Leia przelotnie spojrzała na niebieskie bicepsy wystające z rękawów jego podkoszulka. Zlustrowała Thrawna wzrokiem z góry na dół: nawet w cywilnym ubraniu wyglądał jak wojownik. Wielki admirał nie tylko z nazwy! Znacznie przewyższał ją wzrostem. Fizycznie był od niej silniejszy, lecz Moc wyrównywała ich szanse w pojedynku. Nie, nieprawda. Moc dawała Leii znaczącą przewagę. Księżniczka nie musiała się nawet do niego zbliżać, by powalić go na ziemię.

\- A zatem musi chodzić ci o zemstę – uznał Thrawn. – O demonstrację swojej siły.

Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

\- Filozofia Jedi ma wiele wad. Nie można ocalić _każdego_ istnienia. Aby zwyciężyć wroga, który nie chce się poddać lub z którym nie jest możliwy sojusz, wroga, który na dodatek pragnie siać zniszczenie; aby wygrać, _trzeba_ go zgładzić.

\- Czasem nie trzeba – skontrowała Leia.

Thrawn prychnął.

\- To ma niemal tyle samo sensu, co zakaz ataku wyprzedzającego.

Księżniczka zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Co takiego?

\- _Jedi używa Mocy do obrony, nigdy do ataku_ – zacytował Thrawn. – Fragment kodeksu Jedi. Jako była rebeliantka z pewnością dostrzegasz absurdalność tej reguły.

\- Dostrzegam – powiedziała – że próbujesz mną manipulować. Powołujesz się na teksty, których nie znam. Przytaczasz tylko fragmenty. Posługujesz się półprawdami. Teraz mówisz mi o jakimś zagrożeniu, które nie wiadomo, kiedy miałoby nadejść. To powiedziałeś imperialnym? Postraszyłeś ich? Obiecałeś, że _ty_ ich ocalisz?

Zaśmiała się.

\- To czysta propaganda. Tak zrobił Palpatine: wskazał wroga, by samemu móc przejąć władzę.

\- Separatyści nie byli jego wrogiem, lecz narzędziem – odrzekł Thrawn. – Wrogami byli Jedi. Porównujesz mnie i Imperatora, ale mylisz się co do moich motywacji. Nie chcę władać Galaktyką. Chcę wygrać. Chcę, żeby moi ludzie byli bezpieczni. Chcę broni, która ich ocali. Ciebie.

\- I nie będziesz mnie miał – zauważyła. – Nigdy.

Uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie muszę cię _mieć_ , wystarczy, że mogę cię _użyć_ – odparł.

 _Użyć!_ Leia poczuła, jak krew się w niej zagotowała. Więc od samego początku wielki admirał patrzył na nią jak na rzecz! Używał sobie! Sprawdzał, na ile sposobów jest w stanie ją wykorzystać!

To był _jej_ moment. Wyciągnęła rękę i Mocą chwyciła go: nie za gardło, lecz za jaja. Thrawn zaczerpnął gwałtownie oddech i zacisnął zęby. Ścisnęła go mocniej i zobaczyła, jak jego mięśnie się napinają. Czuła jego ból. Jego ból sprawiał jej przyjemność.

Jego oddech był płytki, jakby Thrawn miał za chwilę zemdleć. Może tego właśnie chciał: stracić przytomność, przestać odczuwać ból. Księżniczka nie mogła mu na to pozwolić. Zamachnęła się drugą ręką, wyobrażając sobie, że wymierza znajdującemu się przed nią mężczyźnie siarczysty policzek. Jego głowa natychmiast przekręciła się na bok. Leia zrobiła to jeszcze raz. Drugi policzek! Głowa Thrawna ponownie odskoczyła na bok, tym razem w przeciwną stronę.

Księżniczka przestała wówczas zgniatać jego jądra. Przyglądała się gładkim niebieskim policzkom wielkiego admirała, próbując doszukać się na nich śladów po uderzeniu. Nic. Mogłaby go tak bić i nie byłoby żadnych dowodów na to, że podniosła na niego rękę. On zaś nie patrzył na nią. Ignorował ją. Na jego twarzy widoczne było skupienie: na sobie, na bólu, na walce.

Nie tego chciała. Mogłaby miażdżyć po kolei jego kości, niszczyć jego narządy wewnętrzne, ale nie usłyszałaby z jego ust przeprosin, nawet nieszczerych. Nie usłyszałaby błagania o życie.

„Za szybko”, pomyślała, „za wcześnie jeszcze na twoją śmierć”.

Gdyby go teraz zabiła, to byłoby tak, jakby Thrawn uniknął sprawiedliwości, a ona sama zaprzepaściła szansę, by osiągnąć coś więcej: zdobyć informacje dla Nowej Republiki, a jego przykładnie ukarać. Dać mu nauczkę, nie śmierć, nie Sitha, którego potrzebował, by wygrać jakąś przyszłą wojnę.

Chciała go upokorzyć! Na tysiąc możliwych sposobów!

\- Patrz na mnie – powiedziała.

Podniósł głowę. W żarzących się czerwienią oczach ujrzała upór.

\- Mów do mnie – zażądała.

\- Co chcesz, żebym mówił, księżniczko? – zapytał tonem nie zdradzającym emocji.

Ale Leia wyczuwała je, jego uczucia. Jego… ekscytację. Albo był szalony, albo księżniczka nieświadomie postąpiła dokładnie tak, jak on to zaplanował. Może chciał zostać męczennikiem. Nikt, poza kilkoma szturmowcami, nie wiedział, co Thrawn jej zrobił. Za to, gdyby to ona zabiła go w tym miejscu, w tej właśnie chwili, na dodatek nieuzbrojonego, to w niej dostrzeżono by potwora. Nikt nie mógłby się o tym dowiedzieć. Księżniczka musiałaby ukrywać prawdę. I żyć z tym.

\- Mów, co czujesz – rozkazała. – Nie o strategii wojennej. Nie o rzeczywistym czy wymyślonym wrogu. Nie chcę słuchać twoich usprawiedliwień. Chcę wiedzieć, jak się czułeś, kiedy mnie gwałciłeś. I jak się czujesz z tym teraz.

Zmarszczył brwi.

 - Jak _się czuję_? – powtórzył jakby z niedowierzaniem. – Jak _ja_ się czuję?

Przymknął na moment oczy i potrząsnął głową. Następnie rzekł:

\- To nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. Emocje nigdy nie kierowały moimi działaniami. Nie zastanawiałem się nad nimi, ale… _Czułem_ satysfakcję, gdy uzyskiwałem od ciebie odpowiednią reakcję, i złość, kiedy efekt był odwrotny do zamierzonego.

\- A teraz?

\- Sprawdź sama.

Skoncentrowała się. I poczuła… smutek.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytała go.

\- Och? – spojrzał na nią. – To nic. To nic nie znaczy.

\- Mitth’raw’nuruodo.

\- Przestań – syknął.

W jego głosie pojawił się obcy akcent. Ostrzeżenie.

\- Przestań doszukiwać się w tym wszystkim czegoś, czego nigdy tam nie było – powiedział Thrawn. – Nie wystarczy ci to, że chciałem cię wykorzystać? Wiedziałem, że zareagujesz emocjonalnie. Ludzie zawsze biorą takie rzeczy do siebie. Tak łatwo was podejść. Miłość. Nienawiść. Każde uczucie da się zaprojektować. Tym właśnie to było. Eksperymentem.

\- I jaki był jego wynik? – zapytała księżniczka, hamując narastający w niej gniew. – Jaki _miał_ _być_ jego wynik?

Wielki admirał popatrzył na nią krytycznie.

\- Nie zostaniesz Jedi – stwierdził. – To nie jest twoja ścieżka. Ulegasz emocjom. Łamiesz tym samym jedną z pierwszych i najważniejszych reguł kodeksu Jedi. Jedyne co możesz zrobić, to przemienić swoją słabość w siłę. Zmienić technikę i szkolić się według wskazówek Sithów. Wykorzystać swoje uczucia w walce, by osiągnąć zwycięstwo.

\- Nie chcę twoich porad – przerwała mu.

Wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- To był tylko eksperyment? – upewniła się.

\- Był i nadal jest – odrzekł Thrawn.

Poczuła jak jej emocje gasną.

\- Podejdź tu – zażądała.

Zbliżył się do niej powoli, ostrożnie, jakby podkradał się do dzikiej bestii, która w każdej chwili może zaatakować.

„Jest tylko Moc”, pomyślała Leia.

\- Pocałuj mnie – rozkazała mu w chwili, gdy stanął przed nią.

Thrawn uniósł brew.

\- Czemu to ma służyć? – zapytał.

Jej usta rozciągnęły się w sardonicznym uśmiechu.

\- Eksperymentowaniu – odpowiedziała.

\- Zmuś mnie – rzekł wówczas.

Skupiła się na przepływającej wokół Mocy. Na swoich uczuciach. Na jego… wewnętrznym sprzeciwie. Zastanowiła się, jak go złamać.

\- Czyli jednak coś to dla ciebie znaczy? – rzuciła prowokacyjnie.

Pochylił się i pocałował ją w usta. Szybko, jakby przeprowadzał zaplanowany atak, zupełnie bez emocji. Nic nie poczuła.

\- Źle – oceniła. – Postaraj się bardziej.

Drugi pocałunek był lepszy pod względem techniki. Thrawn starał się ją zadowolić. Tym razem wyczuła jego… ciekawość. Otoczył ją ramionami i całował tak, jakby kosztował jakiś egzotyczny owoc.

Przywarła do niego całym ciałem. Zauważyła, że przestał się wówczas skupiać na pocałunku. Był jakby nieobecny. Może fantazjował o kimś innym? Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na jej biodrach, na jej pośladkach. Poczuła wzbierające w nim podniecenie. I wtedy – przerwał pocałunek.

\- Czy pozwoliłam ci przestać? – zapytała go.

Zaczerpnął oddech i znów zaczął ją całować. Metodycznie. Skrupulatnie. Nie tak, jak Han. Han całował zupełnie inaczej: łobuzersko, trochę zabawnie, trochę nieodpowiedzialnie; zazwyczaj w niewłaściwym momencie próbował wsunąć język do jej ust i zdominować pocałunek, jakby chciał jej przez to powiedzieć: „ja wiem lepiej, co jest dobre, księżniczko, ja teraz dowodzę”. Irytowało ją to, a zarazem lubiła to w nim.

A Thrawn… zachowywał się tak, jakby całowanie się samo w sobie było bezcelowe. Jakby było tylko procedurą, przez którą należało szybko przejść, by przystąpić do kolejnego etapu. Całował Leię i równocześnie myślami wybiegał w przyszłość, którą koniecznie musiał mieć starannie zaplanowaną. Gdy księżniczka zmusiła go do tego, by powtórzył pocałunek – by go _poprawił_ – Thrawn zmienił strategię. Skupił się na tym, by zaaprobowała jego pocałunek. By uznała go za _dobry_.

I technicznie taki był. Leia czuła jednak głód emocji. Przygryzała jego wargę, by ujawnił cokolwiek, choćby niezadowolenie. Poczuła wreszcie jego zniecierpliwienie. Zapewne zastanawiał się, ile można się całować.

„Tak długo, jak długo nie zjawi się robot protokolarny”, zaśmiała się w myślach Leia. Czyli niekiedy naprawdę długo.

\- Bądź grzeczny, a nie pożałujesz – wyszeptała pomiędzy pocałunkami.

Zareagował rozbawieniem. Podniósł Leię, by nie pochylać nad nią; by ich twarze znajdowały się na tym samym poziomie.

Księżniczka skoncentrowała się i Mocą oplotła jego męskość. Wyczuła wówczas zaniepokojenie Thrawna, ale też jego podniecenie. Szybko się opanował, a jego pocałunki stały się jeszcze bardziej precyzyjne, jeszcze bardziej dokładne, jakby wielki admirał zdawał test na koncentrację, jakby to, co działo się _tam na dole_ , nie mogło w żaden sposób zakłócić przebiegu misji, którą właśnie wykonywał.

\- Dobrze – pochwaliła go. – Całuj mnie tak dalej. Całuj mnie tak, jakby od tego zależało twoje życie.

Chociaż jemu na życiu akurat nieszczególnie zależało. Ale zrozumiał sugestię: pocałunki albo ból.

Myślała o jego niebieskim członku i niemal wyczuwała go pod palcami. Czuła, jak twardniał. Czuła ekscytację Thrawna, a potem… jego frustrację, kiedy przestała się nim zajmować. W odpowiedzi jego pocałunki stały się gniewne, wymagające. Całował ją nie tyle tak, jakby jej pożądał, ile jakby _żądał_ od niej czegoś. Ścisnęła główkę jego penisa. Wówczas Thrawn westchnął. Jego pocałunki znów się zmieniły: stały się bardziej sugestywne – oblizywał jej wargi, wsunął między nie swój język. Leia przygryzła koniuszek jego języka, niezbyt mocno, bardziej ostrzegawczo. „Nie możesz niczego żądać”, starała się mu przez to powiedzieć, „możesz co najwyżej prosić”.

Masowała jego męskość i cieszyło ją to, gdy podczas pocałunków Thrawn tracił oddech, gdy gubił rytm i próbował improwizować. Radowało ją też to, że jego świadomość rejestrowała teraz ból: ucisk przyciasnych spodni. Gdy przemieścił rękę, by ulżyć sobie w cierpieniu, księżniczka mocno przygryzła jego wargę i na moment odcięła dopływ krwi do jego członka. Z krtani Thrawna wyrwał się wtedy dziwny dźwięk: ni to jęk, ni to skowyt.

\- Nie możesz tak robić – zganiła go księżniczka. – Spróbuj jeszcze raz czegoś podobnego, a gorzko tego pożałujesz.

\- Pragnę cię – oświadczył nieoczekiwanie wielki admirał i, co ją zaskoczyło, szczerze. – Potrzebuję cię.

\- Nie zasługujesz na mnie – odparła wyniośle Leia. – Postaw mnie na ziemi.

Pocałował ją wtedy. Sam, z własnej woli. Ten pocałunek był jak próba odwrócenia relacji władzy i ponownego przejęcia kontroli nad sytuacją i nad księżniczką.

Leia zacisnęła pięść. Jej rozwarte usta pochłonęły jęk Thrawna, krzyk właściwie. Jego ból przeszył nagle jej ciało, tak niespodziewanie, że przez moment księżniczka nie była pewna, które z nich raniło to drugie. Dopiero po chwili opanowała swoje emocje i zauważyła, że wielki admirał obejmował ją teraz tak ciasno, jakby chciał zmiażdżyć jej kości. Gdy rozluźniła swój uścisk, Thrawn oprzytomniał. Postawił ją na ziemi. Bez słowa.

Odsunął się od niej, nie patrząc na nią. Poczuła wtenczas gniew, który przybrał na sile, gdy Thrawn popełnił karygodny błąd: sam rozpiął swoje spodnie. Leia przez moment spoglądała na jego erekcję, rozważała nawet przez ułamek sekundy wykastrowanie go, a potem wykręciła mu rękę. Zanim zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co robi, usłyszała trzask pękającej kości.

Cisza, która zapadła później była, w jej odczuciu, bardziej przeraźliwa niż jakikolwiek krzyk. Czerwone oczy Thrawna były okrągłe ze zdumienia. Lewą dłonią dotknął prawego ramienia, jakby badał stopień uszkodzeń, a potem cofnął się, naprawdę szybko, aż pod samą ścianę.

Leia obserwowała, jak Thrawn zacisnął zęby, jak zmarszczył czoło, jak gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze i… zdecydowanym ruchem nastawił swoją złamaną rękę. A później powoli osunął się na ziemię. Usiadł na podłodze, oparłszy się o ścianę, i wbił wzrok w Leię. To, co widziała w jego oczach, to co czuła za pośrednictwem Mocy, to była gorycz.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła bez słowa.


	11. 2.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #femdom  
> #slapping  
> #verbal humiliation

Leia była szczęśliwa, widząc po raz pierwszy od tak wielu miesięcy swojego brata.

\- Luke! – zawołała radośnie, rzucając mu się na szyję.

Jedi odwzajemnił uścisk.

\- Leia – zwrócił się do niej. – Co się stało?

Wyczuwała jego niepokój, a przecież Luke jako Jedi powinien znakomicie panować nad swoimi emocjami. A jednak się martwił: była jego siostrą, zniknęła tak nagle, a potem dowiedział się, że schwytało ją Imperium. Chciał ją ratować, a nie był w stanie zrobić nic, choćby odszukać ją dzięki Mocy i upewnić się, że żyje, że jest bezpieczna.

Powiedziała mu o tych stworzeniach blokujących Moc, o isalamirach, by go uspokoić, by wiedział, że to nie była jego wina, że Leia nie ma do niego żalu, że nigdy nie wątpiła w to, że jej bliźniaczy brat się o nią troszczy. Ona także martwiła się o niego, zwłaszcza, gdy usłyszała o Sluis Van. Wiedziała teraz, że przez isalamiry nie poczułaby śmierci Luke’a, gdyby zginął.

Odnalezienie go to była jedna z pierwszych rzeczy, które zrobiła po opuszczeniu pokładu Chimaery. Skupiła się na Mocy i na poszczególnych istnieniach. Han i pozostali byli jak drobne płomyki w porównaniu z Luke’iem. Jej brat jaśniał jak słońce – a ona była jego bliźniaczym słońcem.

Nie wątpiła w to, że ponownie się spotkają, tu, na Coruscant. I Luke zjawił się tu – dla niej. W drugiej kolejności zaś – dla Ackbara. Oboje złożyli zeznania: Luke zrelacjonował przebieg bitwy, w której uczestniczył jako pilot x-winga, Leia zaś podzieliła się strzępami informacji, które uzyskała od wielkiego admirała Thrawna.

Gdy wspomniała jego imię, a zwłaszcza jego rangę, na sali sądowej zapadła głucha cisza. „Wielki admirał?”. Nie uwierzono jej. Musiała się mylić. To był tylko mężczyzna w białym mundurze, mężczyzna, który ją przesłuchiwał, który nią manipulował. Mężczyzna o jasnoniebieskiej skórze i czerwonych oczach? Musiała się mylić. Zapewne podano jej środki odurzające. Podważano każde jej słowo, a Leia czuła bezsilność i narastającą frustrację.

Jak uciekła? Kto jej pomógł? Czy mogli go teraz przesłuchać? Księżniczka skłamała, że Rukh pozostał na Chimaerze, by odwrócić uwagę od jej ucieczki. Kłamała tak dobrze, że tylko siedzący obok niej Luke wiedział, kiedy rozmijała się z prawdą. Nic nie powiedział.

Jej koronny argument: wieść o tym, że Imperium posiadało generator pola maskującego, również został zakwestionowany. Jej słowa i słowa Luke’a przeciwko słowom sceptyków. „Nie, to nie generator pola maskującego, czujniki nie zadziałały, bo ktoś je przeprogramował.” „Kto?”. „Ackbar”. Mogła mówić do ściany!

\- Potrzebujemy innych świadków – stwierdził Luke. – Skontaktuj się z Hanem.

Ale ona nie chciała się widzieć z mężem, nie chciała z nim rozmawiać po tym… co się stało. Streściła bratu przebieg tamtej rozmowy. Luke uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie.

\- Leia – rzekł – przecież on wie, że go kochasz, że powiedziałaś to tylko po to, by go chronić.

\- Po to, by go zranić – poprawiła go księżniczka. – To znacząca różnica.

Jej brat pokręcił głową.

\- Mówiłaś nie takie rzeczy – zauważył.

\- Kazałam imperialnym do niego strzelać!

Luke zachichotał.

\- I posłuchali?

\- To nie jest zabawne – odparła Leia. – Thrawn się wściekł.

\- Thrawn?

\- Wielki admirał. Wściekł się o to, że wydałam mu rozkaz.

Przełknęła ślinę. Starała się nie myśleć teraz o innych sytuacjach, w których rozkazywała Thrawnowi, a ten, ochoczo, spełniał jej polecenia.

Luke przez moment patrzył na nią tak, jakby próbował odczytać jej emocje. Blokowała je. Musiał to zauważyć.

\- Zrobił ci coś później? – zapytał wówczas poważnie, z troską w głosie. – Skrzywdził cię?

\- Siedziałam już wcześniej w imperialnej celi – rzekła wymijająco. – To z reguły nie jest przyjemne doświadczenie.

\- Wybacz.

Jedi położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Pomyślałem teraz, że… może powinienem był cię wyszkolić. Nauczyć przynajmniej technik samoobrony.

\- Luke – skarciła go. – Jedi nie walczy po to, by bronić siebie, ale po to, by chronić innych.

\- Mimo wszystko – odrzekł. – Powinienem był to zrobić.

\- Dobrze – zgodziła się z nim. – Zaczniemy treningi. Jest tak wiele rzeczy, których chciałabym się nauczyć…

„I tak wiele rzeczy, które chciałabym zrobić Thrawnowi”, dodał gniewny głos w jej głowie.

Uśmiechnęła się.

Nie powiedziała bratu o Thrawnie. To nie był dobry moment. O tym, co działo się w jej celi wolała w ogóle mu nie mówić – źle by to zniósł. Lecz o tym, że wielki admirał stał się jej więźniem, musiała mu powiedzieć, zanim wyjawi to przed Radą Nowej Republiki. Luke był po jej stronie. Zawsze. Nie mogła go okłamywać.

Nie myślała wiele o Thrawnie od czasu ich ostatniego spotkania, bo gdy przypominała je sobie, czuła wstyd. To, co robiła z nim w jego celi było złe. Niewłaściwe. Torturowała swojego wroga, owszem, ale przy tym delektowała się jego bólem. I chciała go odwiedzić ponownie wyłącznie po to, by znów poczuć jego ból.

Czy wielki admirał cierpiał, w tej właśnie chwili? Ze złamaną ręką, pozbawiony środków przeciwbólowych? Powinna sprowadzić lekarza wojskowego, który obejrzałby jego rękę i poskładał ją tak, by z czasem Thrawn mógł odzyskać pełną sprawność. A Leia, zamiast tak postąpić, humanitarnie, po ludzku, cieszyła się, że go bolało.

Bo przecież, mimo wszystko, traktowała go lepiej niż on ją. Thrawn nie mógł narzekać na warunki panujące w jego celi: odpowiednie oświetlenie i stosowna temperatura, a przy tym nie żałowano mu nowych ubrań, miał dostęp do urządzeń sanitarnych – toaletę, umywalkę, nawet prysznic soniczny! – i regularnie otrzymywał ciepłe posiłki. Mogła doskwierać mu jedynie nuda, chociaż… Leia pomyślała także i o tym: kazała mu dostarczyć datapad z holopowieściami. Wyłącznie romansami! Bawiło ją to, gdy wyobrażała sobie, jak imperialny przywódca siedzi na swoim łóżku – miał nawet wygodne łóżko! – i czyta romanse. Z pewnością je czytał, choćby po to tylko, by zająć czymś umysł, by nie myśleć o bólu promieniującym ze złamanej ręki.

Powinien jej za to podziękować! A jednak, gdy wreszcie go odwiedziła, nie zrobił tego. Patrzył na nią czujnie. Zapytała, czy chciał, aby wyszła.

\- Nie – oświadczył.

Tęsknił za ludzkim towarzystwem. Tak bardzo, że nie przeszkadzało mu to, że księżniczka przyszła do niego tylko po to, by się nad nim znęcać.

\- Mam prośbę – powiedział Thrawn. – Chciałbym mieć do dyspozycji własnego droida. Astromechanicznego, nie protokolarnego.

Leia przez chwilę rozważała umieszczenie w jego celi Threepio, co również mogłoby stanowić swego rodzaju torturę.

\- Po co ci taki droid? – zapytała.

\- Nie do towarzystwa – odparł wielki admirał. – Droidy, które regularnie czyszczą moją celę, nie dysponują żadnymi informacjami o Galaktyce, o waszych planetach i kulturach. Na dodatek, jak zauważyłem, ich pamięć jest systematycznie kasowana. Chcę dobrze wykorzystać czas, który tutaj spędzę. Chcę mieć dostęp do map. Map wojskowych. Aktualnych i historycznych. A także do niektórych holozbiorów muzealnych.

Prychnęła.

\- Nie za dobrze się czujesz w swojej celi, Thrawn?

Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jestem gotów zapłacić za tego droida – rzekł. – Wedle twojego uznania: informacjami albo seksem.

Poczuła się zgorszona jego propozycją. Ale z drugiej strony… z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli oferował jej informacje.

\- Odpowiesz na dowolne moje pytanie? – upewniła się.

Skinął głową.

\- Odpowiem na każde. Choć nie każda odpowiedź może ci się spodobać.

Postanowiła go sprawdzić.

\- Dobrze – rzekła. – Powiedz, do jakiej rasy należysz.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Jestem Chissem.

Skoncentrowała się, by móc Mocą wyczuć kłamstwo.

\- Skąd pochodzisz?

Skrzywił się.

\- Z Nieznanych Regionów. Moja ojczysta planeta nazywa się Csilla.

Wiedziała, że coś ukrywał. Wyczuła mieszankę jego emocji: gniewu, żalu, tęsknoty. A ponad tymi wszystkimi uczuciami – determinację.

\- Nie reprezentuję Chissów – powiedział Thrawn. – Zostałem wygnany.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytała obojętnym tonem.

\- Za nieprzestrzeganie reguł sztuki wojennej, złamanie rozkazu i znieważenie przedstawiciela Piątego Rodu – ten ostatni zarzut najwyraźniej go bawił.

\- A potem dołączyłeś do Imperium?

To było dość nietypowe – to, że Imperium przyjęło w swoje szeregi obcego, banitę.

\- Imperialni wylądowali na planecie, na której spędzałem swoje wygnanie – odrzekł Thrawn. – Chciałem, żeby mnie z niej zabrali, więc zaproponowałem im informacje.

Zmarszczył czoło.

\- Wymianę informacji – poprawił się. – Chciałem dowiedzieć się więcej o waszej Galaktyce. Ich z kolei interesowały Nieznane Regiony. Chciałem wiedzieć, dlaczego. Chciałem wiedzieć, czy Imperium planuje ekspansję na te tereny, czy stanowi zagrożenie dla Chissów. Chciałem porozmawiać bezpośrednio z Imperatorem. Ryzykowny ruch, który okazał się bardzo opłacalny.

\- Zdradziłeś swoich ludzi, by służyć Palpatine’owi – stwierdziła księżniczka.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył Thrawn. – Moi ludzie mnie wygnali. A ja zgodziłem się służyć Palpatine’owi w zamian za gwarancję ich bezpieczeństwa.

\- Kolaboracja.

\- Nie – uśmiechnął się chłodno. – Kontrolowałem to, jakimi informacjami o Nieznanych Regionach dysponuje Imperium. To nie była wystarczająca wiedza, by przeprowadzić skuteczny atak. Przemieszczanie się po tych obszarach jest trudne, jeśli nie posiada się odpowiedniego sprzętu. Same mapy to za mało.

Pokręcił głową.

\- Przekonałem Palpatine’a, że zaatakowanie Chissów na ich terytorium nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Powiedziałem mu też, że… możliwy jest sojusz pomiędzy jego Imperium a Imperium Chissów. Nie, nie przeciwko Rebelii. Kwestie wewnętrzne są prywatną sprawą każdego z mocarstw. Nadal uważam, że jest możliwy sojusz przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi. Przeciwko Przybyszom. Palpatine o nich wiedział. Wiedział, że stanowią zagrożenie. Wiedział, że potrzeba silnej armii, by powstrzymać inwazję.

Westchnął. Wbił twarde spojrzenie w Leię.

\- Przekażę wam te informacje. To, co wiem ja, to, co wiedział Imperator – uśmiechnął się szerzej. – Wszystko to znajdzie się w pamięci droida astromechanicznego.

\- Próbujesz mi teraz wmówić, że potrzebuję tych informacji – spostrzegła księżniczka. – Tymczasem mnie interesują kwestie bardziej aktualne. Jak mam wydostać Ackbara z więzienia. Jak pokonać imperialną flotę.

\- Skup się na pierwszym z tych problemów – poradził jej Thrawn. – Ackbar może wygrać wojnę.

\- Nie uwierzyli mi, kiedy opowiedziałam im o generatorach pola maskującego! – zdenerwowała się Leia.

Wielki admirał zaśmiał się.

\- Kogo ze swoich ludzi wprowadziliście do Rady? – odezwała się przytomnie księżniczka. – Kogo przekupiliście? Kto dla was szpieguje?

Thrawn zmrużył swe świetliste oczy.

\- Czy to informacja warta astromechanicznego droida?

\- Być może – wycedziła przez zęby.

\- Źródło Delta – powiedział wielki admirał – to nie _kto_ , lecz _co_.

Księżniczka zamrugała szybko.

\- Co – powtórzyła za nim. – Urządzenie szpiegujące? Sprawdzaliśmy wielokrotnie pałac pod kątem możliwego podsłuchu i potajemnie zamontowanych nadajników transmisyjnych.

\- Nadajników elektronicznych – odrzekł z uśmiechem Thrawn – Źródło Delta jest w całości organiczne.

\- Ale sam powiedziałeś, że to nie osoba – Leia myślała na głos. – To coś żywego…

\- Potrzebujesz podpowiedzi? – w jego czerwonych oczach pojawiły się radosne błyski. – Co takiego jest i zawsze było w pałacu, co wydaje wam się _naturalną_ jego częścią?

Leia wyprostowała się jak struna. Jak mogła… jak mogli nie pomyśleć o tym!

\- Pałacowa roślinność!

\- Mikrofony organiczne – uściślił Thrawn. – Zmodyfikowane drzewa w Wielkim Korytarzu.

Pokręciła głową. Miała ochotę natychmiast pognać do pałacu i przyjrzeć się z bliska owym roślinom.

\- Ackbar jest niewinny – powiedziała. – Mogę tego dowieść.

\- Proszę bardzo.

Czuła satysfakcję. Nie tylko własną. To ją otrzeźwiło. Thrawn ją ograł! Znów zawarła z nim umowę na niekorzystnych dla siebie warunkach. Wyczuła też, że wielki admirał nie powiedział jej o czymś istotnym.

\- O czym mi nie mówisz? – zapytała podejrzliwie.

\- Odpowiadam na twoje pytania – odparł.

\- Dlaczego tak łatwo oddałeś mi informację o waszym źródle? Macie inne?

\- Nie w imperialnym pałacu – zawahał się. – Najczęściej zdobywamy informacje od przemytników. W miejsce słowa „zdobywamy” wstaw dowolny z czasowników: „kupujemy”, „uzyskujemy szantażem”, „wydobywamy za pomocą tortur”.

\- Dlaczego zdekonspirowałeś Źródło Delta? – zapytała wprost.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

\- Ponieważ nie jest już użyteczne – oznajmił jej. – To ja uruchomiłem i nadzorowałem Źródło Delta. Osobiście. Nie podlegało pod wywiad imperialny. Nawet Pellaeon nie wiedział, czym ono jest. Czym było.

\- Mogło zostać w pałacu – stwierdziła Leia. – Nie stanowi już zagrożenia dla Nowej Republiki.

\- Ale wciąż może być dowodem w sprawie Ackbara – zaznaczył Thrawn.

\- A pieniądze na koncie Ackbara? Skąd się wzięły?

\- To proste. Zapłaciliśmy mu, żeby zaprzestał działań przeciwko nam – rzekł złośliwie wielki admirał. – Nie odmówił, bo nie wiedział o tej transakcji. Za to bardzo szybko wyśledził ją pewien podejrzliwy Bothańczyk.

\- I wyciągnął własne wnioski – dopowiedziała Leia.

Westchnęła głośno.

\- Nie mogę oczyścić dobrego imienia Ackbara, nie atakując Fey’lyi – stwierdziła niemrawo.

\- Są dwa sposoby na wyciągnięcie admirała Ackbara z więzienia – oznajmił Thrawn. – Pierwszy: wydanie wam bitwy i udowodnienie, że bez niego nie jesteście w stanie skutecznie się bronić. A może macie już kogoś na jego miejsce? Drugi: wykazanie, kto najwięcej zyskał na jego uwięzieniu. Możemy w tej chwili typować.

\- Ty – oświadczyła księżniczka. – Ty byś najwięcej zyskał.

\- Dobrze, a poza mną? Powiedz, czy Nowa Republika podejmuje decyzje strategiczne czy polityczne.

\- Fey’lya – rzekła Leia. – Fey’lya może zająć miejsce Ackbara. Ale on…

\- …nie zna się na dowodzeniu. Pellaeon samodzielnie go rozgromi. Możemy wrócić zatem do rozpatrywania pierwszej opcji.

\- Nie – zaprotestowała Leia. – Wiemy, że zarzuty przeciwko Ackbarowi są fałszywe. Jak to udowodnić?

Thrawn pochylił się w jej stronę.

\- Zmuś Fey’lyę, by się przyznał, że manipulował dowodami. Że usunął popleczników Ackbara. Że podporządkował sobie flotę.

Uśmiechnął się zimno.

\- Jesteś w stanie go zmusić, by przyznał się do wszystkiego – oświadczył.

Mogła zaatakować Fey’lyę, mogła użyć Mocy… Potrząsnęła głową.

\- Mam go zabić? To twoja rada?

Roześmiał się bez cienia humoru.

\- Tacy ludzie, tacy Bothańczycy jak Fey’lya są szczególnie niebezpieczni dla stabilności państwa – orzekł wielki admirał. – W czasach pokoju ich gierki polityczne wydają się niegroźne, ale w efekcie prowadzą do tego, że podczas wojny zginą miliony.

Leia w zamyśleniu potarła policzek.

\- Nie zabiję go tylko dlatego, że jest żądny władzy – stwierdziła – i głupi.

\- Możesz go też zamknąć w celi. I dać mu do czytania holoromanse.

Zaśmiała się mimo woli.

\- Nauczyłeś się z nich czegoś?

\- Że bogaty i arogancki mężczyzna, do którego główna bohaterka jest z góry uprzedzona, może zostać jej mężem – odparł Thrawn ze śmiertelną powagą – pod warunkiem, że obrazi ją i jej rodzinę.

Księżniczka przygryzła dolną wargę, by stłumić śmiech.

\- Powinien też uniemożliwić małżeństwo jej rodzeństwa, powołując się na mezalians, a potem samemu doprowadzić do jeszcze większego mezaliansu, oświadczając się głównej bohaterce.

Zmarszczył czoło.

\- Mezalians jest kluczem? – zapytał poważnie. – Solo nie jest przecież bogaty.

\- Ani słowa – księżniczka pogroziła mu palcem – jeśli nie chcesz mieć w kawałkach drugiej ręki.

\- Racja. Branie prysznica, gdy się posiada tylko jedną sprawną rękę, jest już wystarczająco skomplikowane.

\- Inne części ciała być może cenisz sobie jeszcze bardziej.

Thrawn popatrzył na nią, mrużąc lekko oczy.

\- Zastanawiam się, które części mojego ciała _ty_ uważasz za istotne – odrzekł.

\- Chcesz sprawdzić? – odcięła się.

\- Czyżby kolejny eksperyment?

Prowokował ją. Przewróciła oczami.

\- Zdejmij ubranie – rozkazała.

Przypatrywała mu się, jak się trudził, wykonując wszystkie czynności lewą ręką. Nie pomogła mu. Gdy się rozebrał, wyjęła z kieszeni swojej kurtki kajdanki.

Thrawn uniósł lekko brew.

\- Ręce za plecy – poleciła mu Leia. – I tyłem do mnie.

Zacisnęła klamry na jego nadgarstkach.

\- Domyślam się, że próbujemy odtworzyć tamtą scenę, ale z odwróconymi rolami – skomentował to wielki admirał.

Księżniczka skupiła się na Mocy. Przypomniała sobie, jak się czuła, gdy policzkowała Thrawna. A potem, posługując się Mocą, w podobny sposób smagnęła jego nagie niebieskie pośladki. Nie jęknął nawet. Może był zbyt zaskoczony, by zareagować.

\- Jeśli się przewrócę, nie dam rady wstać – oznajmił.

\- Jeśli się przewrócisz, zrobimy to na podłodze.

\- Och.

Wyczuła jego rozbawienie.

\- Sądzę, że oboje wolimy zrobić to na łóżku.

Przez chwilę Leia zastanawiała się, czy istotnie nie powalić go na ziemię. Ale… jego złamana ręka mogłaby na tym dodatkowo ucierpieć.

\- Na łóżko – zakomenderowała księżniczka.

Odrobina dobroci, na którą nie zasługiwał.

\- Połóż się – zarządziła. – Na plecach.

Gdy układał się na łóżku, sama pospiesznie ściągnęła swoje ubranie. Ruszyła w jego stronę i… zastygła w miejscu, kiedy jej wzrok spoczął na jego nagim ciele. Przełknęła głośno ślinę. Tak, Thrawn był przystojny. Księżniczka nie widziała aż tak wielu mężczyzn nago, ale gdy porównywała go z innymi – nawet ze swoim mężem! – wielki admirał wydawał jej się wręcz nieludzko atrakcyjny. Wcześniej, być może, nie zwracała na to aż tak wielkiej uwagi, wcześniej… była zestresowana. Przerażona. Nie była wówczas w stanie po prostu na niego patrzeć, nie zastanawiając się równocześnie, co mógłby jej zrobić, jak mógłby ją skrzywdzić. A teraz…

Teraz to ona decydowała o tym, co się wydarzy. Usiadła na jego udach, przodem do niego. Thrawn uśmiechał się lekko, jakby bawiła go ta sytuacja. Leia pomyślała wtedy, że dla niego nie był to gwałt. Nadal się uśmiechał, kiedy dotykała dłonią jego miękkiego członka.

Skoncentrowała się na jego emocjach. Czuł… ekscytację. Czekał, co księżniczka zrobi. Przez moment miała ochotę go spoliczkować. Ciekawiło ją to, czy zadawanie mu bólu mogłoby ją pobudzić seksualnie. Czy i jego mogłoby to podniecić.

Czy powinna go zapytać o to, czy lubił ból? Czy po prostu sama mogła to sprawdzić? Czy należało się w ogóle przejmować _jego_ preferencjami?

Spoliczkowała go. Zamrugał. Nic nie powiedział. Spojrzała na jego penisa. Nadal był miękki.

Może nie sam ból? Może podniecało dopiero upokorzenie?

Popatrzyła na Thrawna.

\- Powiedz mi, co czujesz w tej chwili – odezwała się do niego – Mitth’raw’nuruodo. Moja seks-zabawko. W dzieciństwie miałam wiele zabawek. A teraz mam wielkiego admirała na własność. Duża zabawka dla dużej dziewczynki. Czy moja lalka umie mówić?

Jego czerwone oczy znów zrobiły się okrągłe ze zdumienia.

\- Umiesz mówić? – zapytała Leia i ścisnęła mocno jego męskość.

Thrawn przemówił wreszcie – w nieznanym jej języku.

\- A w basicu? – drażniła się z nim. – Powiedz, że mnie kochasz.

\- Dlaczego? – syknął gniewnie, źle akcentując to słowo.

\- Po prostu to powiedz.

Zobaczyła w jego oczach zimną kalkulację.

\- Kocham cię – rzekł obojętnie.

\- A dalej?

\- Co dalej? – usłyszała w jego głosie irytację.

\- Jak się do mnie zwracasz? – ścisnęła go ponownie.

\- Leia – jęknął.

\- Nie. Nie jestem dla ciebie „Leią”.

Zamknął na moment oczy.

\- Wasza wysokość – powiedział spokojniejszym już tonem.

Myślał, że _tym_ ją zadowoli?

\- Nie – odparła złośliwie księżniczka. – Kim dla ciebie jestem? Twoją panią. Tak powinieneś się do mnie zwracać.

\- Moja pani – rzekł chłodno.

W jego głosie usłyszała imperialny coruscański akcent.

\- Dobrze. A teraz całość.

\- Kocham cię, moja pani – wyrecytował jak imperialna maszyna.

\- A teraz w twoim rodzimym języku.

Spojrzał na nią tak, jakby oszalała.

\- _Ch’ah ch’acah vah, ch’eo ren’musen’i_ – rzekł w końcu.

\- Ładnie – skomentowała. – Czy to aby na pewno znaczy to samo, co powiedziałeś wcześniej w basicu?

\- Tak. To znaczy to samo – odrzekł Thrawn.

Wykrzywił wargi. Jakby powstrzymywał się, by nie dodać: „to nic nie znaczy”.

\- Chciałbyś się teraz ze mną kochać? – zapytała go Leia.

Zawahał się. A potem udzielił takiej odpowiedzi, jakiej, jego zdaniem, od niego oczekiwała:

\- Tak.

\- Powiedz mi to w swoim języku.

\- _Ttis’ah, tir nen k’ir ch’acah_.

Zerknęła na jego krocze.

\- Dlaczego nie stoisz na baczność? – skrytykowała go. – Czy muszę ci pomóc?

\- Tak – parsknął, jakby uznał tę sytuację za komiczną, i dodał: – moja pani.

\- Poproś.

\- _Ttis’ah._

Masowała jego jądra i jego męskość, aż osiągnął wzwód. Usiadła na nim i zaczęła go ujeżdżać.

Czy tego właśnie pragnęła? Mieć pod sobą swojego wroga?

Leia skupiła wokół siebie Moc i oplotła nią jego jądra i jego twardego członka. Thrawn syknął. Podtrzymywała jego erekcję, dopóki sama nie zaznała orgazmu.

\- Poproś teraz – powiedziała, czując rozchodzące się po jej ciele rozkoszne ciepło, a zarazem jego ból – a pozwolę ci dojść.

\- _Ttis’ah! Ch’ah ch’atcupun tat vah!_

Szczytował wewnątrz niej. A potem… zgasł. Zamknął oczy i nie otworzył ich nawet, gdy księżniczka go spoliczkowała.

\- Spójrz na mnie! – zawołała gniewnie. – Spójrz na mnie!

Popatrzył na nią wtedy, tylko dlatego, że mu kazała. W jego oczach była rezygnacja.

\- Powiedz coś – zażądała.

Zaczerpnął głęboki oddech.

\- Kocham cię – oświadczył ze wzorcowym imperialnym akcentem.

Jak zepsuta zabawka. Księżniczka przeraziła się. Wstała. Thrawn nie patrzył na nią. Ubrała się i zerknęła znów w jego stronę. Nie patrzył na nią. Utkwił wzrok w suficie, jakby chciał wywiercić w nim dziurę, przez którą mógłby wydostać się na wolność.

Wyciągnęła z kieszeni klucz od kajdanek i rzuciła go w kierunku Thrawna. Klucz z głośnym brzękiem uderzył o podłogę. A Chiss nie spojrzał nań nawet. Ani na nią.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The holonovel that Thrawn mentioned had to be a star wars equivalent of "Pride and Prejudice". He mockingly asked Leia: "do you wish me to be your Mr. Darcy?"


	12. 2.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #dom!Leia & sub!Thrawn  
> #dub-con  
> #pain  
> #pegging

Powinna skontaktować się z Hanem. Wiedziała, że powinna w końcu to zrobić. „I co wtedy?”, pomyślała gniewnie Leia. Czy on też rzuciłby w jej stronę pełne żalu „kocham cię”? Gdyby tylko miłość była czymś prostym!

Zapytała Luke’a, jak złożyć złamaną kość.

\- Ale przecież… – zaczął jej brat i księżniczka łatwo mogła zgadnąć, że przypomni jej zaraz o leczniczym transie.

\- Czyjąś kość, Luke, nie własną!

A konkretnie kość imperialnego wielkiego admirała. I nie tylko samą kość Leia musiała ponownie złożyć w całość.

\- Ben raz użył Mocy, by mnie wyleczyć – oznajmił Luke. – Jednak byłem wówczas oszołomiony i nie pamiętam tego dokładnie. Może jego duch byłby w stanie mnie… nas tego nauczyć.

O tak! Duch Obi-Wana Kenobiego! Księżniczka sceptycznie odnosiła się do kontaktów ze zmarłymi mistrzami Jedi. Czy umarli mogli obserwować żywych? W dowolnej chwili? Czy duch Obi-Wana mógł zdradzić Luke’owi jej sekret? Nie znała właściwie Kenobiego, widziała tylko jego śmierć – i to z daleka! Ze zmarłych Jedi najbliższy był jej Anakin Skywalker. Darth Vader. Jednak nawet gdyby Leii udało się przywołać ducha zmarłego ojca, Anakin, na wieść o tym, co zrobił jej Thrawn, ponownie przeobraziłby się w Vadera.

Nie miała ochoty rozmawiać ani z Anakinem, ani z Vaderem. Choć ten o złamanych kościach bez wątpienia musiał wiedzieć dużo. Ostatnią rzeczą, o której księżniczka w tej chwili marzyła, była konfrontacja z duchem ojca. I z własnymi uczuciami względem niego. Nienawidziła Vadera bardziej niż Thrawna. Może to zemsta miała kluczowe znaczenie, może dopiero wymierzenie kary oprawcy pozwalało uporać się z traumą? Co Leia mogła zrobić duchowi? Czy duch by ją przeprosił?

Thrawn z pewnością nie miał zamiaru prosić ją o wybaczenie. Wielki admirał nie żałował tego, co jej zrobił; niczego nigdy nie żałował, bo nie musiał liczyć się z uczuciami innych. Każde działanie, w jego odczuciu, miało swój cel. A czy obraził kogoś przy tym, czy kogoś zranił, nie miało to dla niego znaczenia. Zasługiwał na to, by cierpieć, owszem, ale Leia, mimo wszystko, czuła się źle z tym, że to ona była odpowiedzialna za jego cierpienie. A zatem, musiała złożyć jego złamaną kość nie dla niego, lecz dla siebie – by poczuć się lepiej. Nie mogła odwiedzić Thrawna, dopóki nie opanuje tej sztuki: leczenia ran przy użyciu Mocy. Nie chciała patrzeć na jego złamaną rękę – a on niewątpliwie o tym wiedział i był gotów wykorzystać to przeciwko niej.

Całe szczęście Luke uznał jej nagłą chęć nauki za potrzebę niesienia pomocy rannym na wojnie żołnierzom. I po części, o ironio, miał rację. Księżniczka zgadzała się też z nim, że była to praktyczna wiedza i z pewnością przydatna w sytuacji zagrożenia życia osoby, która nie władała Mocą. Ona i jej brat nie mogliby wyleczyć w ten sposób każdego, ale… ani ona, ani on nie dopuściliby do tego, żeby ktoś umarł na ich oczach powodu odniesionych ran, jeśli tylko byli w stanie temu przeciwdziałać. Musieli zacząć naukę od podstaw, od prostych rzeczy – jak złożenie w całość złamanej kości. I stopniowo doskonalić swoje umiejętności.

W oczach jej brata pojawił się na moment cień smutku i Leia wiedziała o czym pomyślał: „czy gdybym znał tę sztukę, byłbym w stanie uratować ojca?”. Vader… Anakin twierdził, że jego rany są śmiertelne, przeczuwał, że zaraz umrze. Nie mylił się. A mimo to, Luke miał poczucie winy. Chciał lepiej zrozumieć Moc, chciał samodzielnie ocenić granice tego, czego mógłby dokonać. A także, by inni, teraz, nie wymagali od niego bycia „mistrzem Jedi”, cudotwórcą. Luke musiał poznać swoje ograniczenia, by nie wplątać się w beznadziejną walkę, by nie wystawić się na niebezpieczeństwo i nie umrzeć na próżno, tylko dlatego, że przecenił swoje zdolności.

Księżniczka również pragnęła się sprawdzić – dotychczas zaprzeczała temu, by była w stanie posługiwać się Mocą tak samo, jak jej brat. Ale, jak się okazało, dała radę powtórzyć kilka „sztuczek Jedi”. Nie chciała jednak afiszować się swoją Mocą. Jak miałaby uczestniczyć w obradach Rady Nowej Republiki, gdyby pozostali radni zaczęli patrzeć na nią nieufnie, zastanawiając się, czy Leia nie próbuje czytać im w myślach albo nawet manipulować nimi? Czy, gdyby jej Moc wzrosła, pozostali blokowaliby ją za pomocą isalamirów? Czy traktowano by ją inaczej? Czy obawiano by się jej? Czy mogłaby nadal aktywnie angażować się w politykę? I jak… jak po tym wszystkim przedstawiałyby się jej prywatne relacje z bliskimi? Czy Han potrafiłby jej znów zaufać? Czy mogłaby go skrzywdzić nie tylko za pomocą słów?

Powinna skontaktować się z Hanem. Powinna go przeprosić. Powinna…

Powinna powiedzieć Hanowi o Thrawnie. Nie, nie tylko o tym, co wielki admirał jej zrobił na Chimaerze. Musiałaby też wyznać, że właściwie… lubiła się pieprzyć z Thrawnem. Na swoich własnych warunkach, oczywiście! Wbrew sobie księżniczka czuła względem Chissa pożądanie. A teraz tym większe, im bardziej Thrawn jej ulegał. Mitth’raw’nuruodo należał do niej, był jej zabawką. Mogła z nim zrobić, co tylko chciała. Mogła zrobić rzeczy niewyobrażalne.

Jeśli zamierzała to dalej ciągnąć w takiej właśnie formie, nie mogła zepsuć swojej zabawki. Thrawn nie przejął się aż tak bardzo tym, że złamała mu rękę. To była dla niego niedogodność, owszem, ale nie wziął tego do siebie. Chyba tylko ten cholerny Chiss był w stanie zracjonalizować jej wybuch irracjonalnej złości. I na chłodno ocenić, że nie opłaca mu się jej denerwować. Lepiej dać Leii to, czego sobie życzyła. Tak niewiele. Dwa słowa. „Kocham cię.”

Nie rozumiał nic. Ona i Han tak długo zwlekali, nim wyznali sobie miłość, nie bez powodu. Słyszysz te słowa z czyichś ust – albo z własnych! – i nagle wiesz, że są one prawdziwe! Są ważne! Nie można tak po prostu ich wypowiedzieć bez emocji! A jeśli nie czuje się tego, ciężaru tych słów, już lepiej milczeć.

Dlatego księżniczka bała się teraz porozmawiać z Hanem. I tego, że sama nie będzie w stanie, że on nie będzie w stanie – powiedzieć ponownie „kocham cię”. A jeśli jej mąż wypowie te słowa… zabolą. I co Leia wówczas mu odpowie? „Wiem, Han, wiem, ale…”

„…ale teraz pragnę miłości kogoś innego”? Swojego wroga? To, czego pragnęła, to niekoniecznie musiała być miłość, mogła być i nienawiść, mogło być cokolwiek. Tak naprawdę zależało jej na tym, by odkryć prawdziwe uczucia Thrawna; by zmusić go do tego, żeby je okazał. W ten sposób zamierzała go pokonać: udowodnić mu, że się mylił. Nie można było robić tego, co robił, nie czując nic.

Czasem Leia zastanawiała się, czy sama nie wpadła w sprytnie zaprojektowaną przez Chissa pułapkę. Pierwszym jej błędem niewątpliwie było współczucie względem wielkiego admirała. Nie zasługiwał na nie! Księżniczka chciała, żeby poczuł to samo, co ona; żeby cierpiał, a równocześnie nie mogła zapomnieć, jak to jest być ofiarą, nie mogła w takiej sytuacji nie utożsamiać się z nim.

Może dlatego starała się być od niego lepsza. Być lepsza dla niego niż on był wtedy dla niej. Podarować mu tego droida, o którego poprosił… Nie. Thrawn nie poprosił o robota, on wynegocjował go od niej. Dał jej w zamian kilka mało przydatnych informacji. Manipulował Leią tak, żeby to ona spełniała _jego_ życzenia i żeby czuła się w obowiązku zrobić coś dla _niego_.

A sam seks nie stanowił dla niego kary; ale nie był też nagrodą. To była walka – starcie dwóch sił: jej i jego woli. Może Mitth’raw’nuruodo próbował pokazać Leii, że w jakimś stopniu uzależniła się od tego. Chciała odwetu – i znów była w celi, z nim. To był jej drugi błąd: nie potrafiła odpuścić, zapomnieć, żyć dalej. Potrzebowała Thrawna – by go pokonać, by go zdominować. By udowodnić samej sobie, że jest silna, że może z nim wygrać. Nawet z nim. Zwłaszcza z nim.

Nawet teraz, kiedy powinna raczej skupić się na innych problemach, wracała myślami do tej celi, w której siedział Chiss. Planowała ich kolejne spotkanie. Przygotowywała się na nie.

Przekonywała samą siebie, że złożenie złamanej kości Thrawna  – skromne zadośćuczynienie za wyrządzoną mu krzywdę – pomoże jej poczuć się lepiej, ale czy tak naprawdę nie pragnęła jego podziwu? Może to był już trzeci błąd: zaczęła liczyć się z jego zdaniem? Dlaczego tak bardzo nurtowało ją, co _on_ czuł? Czy czuł coś do niej? Dlaczego chciała, żeby myślał o niej dobrze?

Jej uczucia powinny być na pierwszym miejscu! Jej pragnienia! A najważniejszym z nich było: by Thrawn poczuł dokładnie to, co ona wtedy. Być może dlatego chciała _trochę_ mu się podobać – tak, jak on jej – i sprawić mu _odrobinę_ przyjemności – by uczynić jego ból znośnym. Jednak ich sytuacja była przecież nieporównywalna!

Leia głowiła się nad tym długo: co mogłaby mu zrobić, żeby Thrawn ją _zrozumiał_. I kiedy wreszcie poczuła się na siłach, by się z nim zmierzyć, udała się do jego więziennej celi. Z robotem typu R6. I… niezbędnym sprzętem.

\- Dzień dobry, księżniczko – powitał ją wielki admirał.

Przynajmniej znów się do niej odzywał. Może puścił w niepamięć ostatnie zajście, a może zwyczajnie brakowało mu towarzystwa? Znudziły mu się już holoromanse? Patrzył na droida astromechanicznego głodnym wzrokiem. Leia postanowiła zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

\- Droid zostanie w twojej celi, jeśli ja wyjdę z niej usatysfakcjonowana – rzekła.

Czerwone oczy Chissa zabłysły jaśniej.

\- Czego sobie życzysz? – zapytał ostrożnie.

\- Eksperymentu – odpowiedziała. – Zdejmij koszulę.

Zrobił to, acz odrobinę nieufnie. Podeszła do łóżka, na którym siedział.

\- Posuń się – poleciła mu.

Zmierzył ją czujnym wzrokiem. Westchnęła teatralnie.

\- Chcę usiąść obok ciebie – oznajmiła. – Tylko tyle.

Usiadła po jego prawej stronie, bardzo blisko niego. Ich nogi – kolana i uda – stykały się ze sobą. Mogła teraz dostrzec wyraźnie różnicę ich rozmiarów: o ile jego nogi, jego korpus i jego ręce były dłuższe od jej własnych. Dotknęła lewą dłonią jego prawej ręki. Nie drgnął nawet.

\- Boli?

\- Owszem – odparł krótko.

Po chwili milczenia odezwała się ponownie:

\- Chcę ją złożyć. Chcę sprawdzić, czy będę w stanie.

\- Eksperyment?

\- Może się nie udać – powiedziała głosem pełnym napięcia. – Może zrobić się jeszcze gorzej.

Zerknął na nią przez ramię.

\- Raczej nie mam możliwości odmowy – mruknął.

\- Myślałam, że…

Sądziła, że ucieszy go jej propozycja. Tymczasem Thrawn odrzekł:

\- Odmówię, a ty złamiesz mi drugą rękę i być może także połamiesz obie nogi. Wówczas, mając do wyboru twoją pomoc albo trwałe unieruchomienie, z chęcią zgodzę się na terapię eksperymentalną.

Aż tak złe miał o niej mniemanie?

\- Jak ci się wydaje – rzekł poirytowanym tonem – w jaki sposób zdjąłem swoje kajdanki?

Nie mógł, jak ona, przywołać klucza. Musiał wstać z łóżka, przemierzyć połowę celi, podnieść klucz – mając ręce skute za plecami! Musiał otworzyć zamek lewą ręką, gdyż poruszanie prawą, złamaną, sprawiało mu ból. Leżał nagi na zimnej posadzce i mocował się z zapięciem kajdanek nie wiedzieć jak długo.

Znienawidził ją już?

Leia dotknęła jego niebieskiej skóry: poczuła jego ból, promieniujący ze złamanej kości, a pod nim… przygnębienie. Thrawn zaakceptował to, że nie wyjdzie ze swojej celi żywy. Chciał jednak, żeby jego śmierć miała jakiś sens. Księżniczka wyczuła iskierki jego gniewu. Chissa złościła jego własna bezsilność. _Nic nie mógł zrobić! Nie mógł nawet zaplanować swoich ostatnich chwil! Wykorzystać ich mądrze, a nie… czytając holoromanse! Marnował swój czas! Czy powinien sprowokować księżniczkę, żeby go zabiła?_

Kalkulował. Utkwił swój płomienny wzrok w R6. Mógłby pracować, przygotować strategię wojny z Przybyszami. Westchnął. Musiał wytrzymać. Jeszcze trochę.

Z lekkim wahaniem położył prawą rękę na kolanie księżniczki. Ten gest nie oznaczał „ufam ci”, lecz „zobaczymy, co zrobisz”. Thrawn spodziewał się bólu. Znów uznał, że lepiej dać Leii to, czego sobie życzyła. _Chciała eksperymentować na nim? Dobrze. To miało sens: musiała nauczyć się panować nad swoją Mocą. To, że go biła miało sens. To, że złamała jego rękę miało sens!_

Nic nie mówił, lecz Leia wyczuwała jakim torem biegły jego myśli. _To nic osobistego. Księżniczka postępowała jak Sith. Uczyła się. Czasem popełniała błędy, ale zmierzała we właściwym kierunku. Tak musiało być._

Zacisnął zęby, przygotowując się na ból. Nie lubił bólu, ale niekiedy nie dało się go uniknąć.

\- Zaczynajmy – powiedział obojętnym tonem.

Księżniczka skupiła się na jego bólu – wyłącznie na tym cielesnym, nie psychicznym. I na tym, jak złożyć złamaną kość w całość. Kawałek po kawałku. Leia widziała tylko tę kość, jak na prześwietleniu. Liczyło się tylko to, by każdy fragment wrócił na swoje miejsce. A potem księżniczka wniknęła głębiej w poszczególne tkanki. Oglądała je, jak przez mikroskop. Naczynia krwionośne. Nerwy. Dostrzegła obrzęk, który należało usunąć. Naprawiła szkody. Sprawdziła jeszcze raz, dokładnie, czy wszystko było w porządku. Czuła, jak krew pulsuje w żyłach Chissa. Jak jego mięśnie instynktownie się napinają. A potem rozluźniają, jakby Thrawn uznał, że niebezpieczeństwo już minęło. Zaś przede wszystkim Leia czuła Moc.

Przerwała kontakt i skierowała lekko zamglony jeszcze wzrok na Thrawna. Przez krótki moment widziała na jego twarzy niedowierzanie, a nawet – choć może jej się zdawało – cień uśmiechu. Uniósł prawą dłoń i manewrował nią, zginał i prostował palce, jakby chciał pochwycić coś niewidocznego, unoszącego się w powietrzu.

\- Gratuluję – rzekł w końcu.

A potem popatrzył na Leię podejrzliwie, jakby wiedział, że nie zrobiła tego z sympatii do niego. Jakby starał się odgadnąć, czego mogła chcieć w zamian.

Zawahała się. Ale może… może to był właściwy moment.

\- Chcę spróbować czegoś niekonwencjonalnego – oświadczyła.

Podniosła się na moment, by przynieść swoją torbę. Wyciągnęła z niej niebieskie dildo.

\- O tak – stwierdził Thrawn – to zdecydowanie niekonwencjonalne. Czy mogę?

Wziął od niej dildo i przyjrzał mu się z bliska. Następnie oddał je Leii.

\- Mam patrzeć? – zapytał.

Grymas na jej twarzy natychmiast wyprowadził go z błędu.

\- Och.

Jego usta ułożyły się w cienką linię.

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz smar – powiedział. – Inaczej będę protestował. Głośno.

Księżniczka uśmiechnęła się lekko. Była na to przygotowana.

Po części miała ochotę usłyszeć jego krzyk, ale… myśl o tym, że wielki admirał mógłby dobrowolnie się jej poddać, podniecała ją znacznie bardziej. Podała mu pojemnik z lubrykantem. Thrawn podniósł się wówczas ze swojego miejsca.

\- Muszę się przygotować – oznajmił.

Może chciał to odwlec? Leia wyczuła z jego strony lekką nerwowość. Ale nie miał dokąd uciec. Kącik sanitarny, który znajdował się w jego celi, nie miał nawet ścianki działowej. Widziała, jak wielki admirał się rozbierał, jak wchodził pod prysznic. Szklana szyba nie osłoniła go w wystarczającym stopniu, by księżniczka nie domyśliła się, co tam robił. _Gdzie_ dokładnie się dotykał.

Wrócił owinięty ręcznikiem w pasie.

\- Robiłeś to już? – zapytała go Leia.

Spojrzał na nią z rezerwą.

\- A ty? – skontrował. – To mój anus ucierpi na twoim braku doświadczenia.

Instynktowny skurcz przypomniał jej o tym, jak wielki admirał ją zgwałcił; jak penetrował ją analnie. To był jej pierwszy raz – i pierwsza trauma.

\- Ciekawi mnie to nawet – rzekł Thrawn głosem starannie oczyszczonym z emocji – choć nie widzę w tym sensu, poza dość oczywistą chęcią odwetu z twojej strony. Część ludzkich kobiet lubi seks analny; ty, najwyraźniej, nie zaliczasz się do tej grupy i uważasz to za formę kary. Powiedz, było aż tak źle, że koniecznie musisz się zemścić, penetrując mój odbyt?

\- Zaraz się dowiesz, jak było – syknęła, zdejmując z siebie kolejne części swojej garderoby.

Tak! Zasłużył sobie na to!

Thrawn uniósł brew.

\- Dobrze – odrzekł ozięble. – Jako strona czynna podczas naszego stosunku, musisz wziąć na siebie ciężar podejmowania kluczowych decyzji, takich jak ustalenie kąta, głębokości i szybkości penetracji. Mogę udzielić ci werbalnych wskazówek, przed i w trakcie. Być może powinniśmy też ustalić słowo bezpieczeństwa…

\- Thrawn – przerwała mu gniewnie – zamknij się.

\- Może: „Rukh”? – zapytał.

Leia posłała mu złe spojrzenie. Chciał ją zdenerwować? Naprawdę wołałby w takiej sytuacji swojego dawnego ochroniarza? Rukh nie przybyłby na jego wezwanie. Nie. Noghri najpewniej trzymał się teraz z dala od celi wielkiego admirała. Nie. Propozycja Thrawna miała inny cel: chciał uniknąć kary – zaangażować się w ten eksperyment, ustalić z księżniczką zasady gry. Może nawet się łudził, że seks analny może być dla niego przyjemny?

Przyjemność niewątpliwie sprawiało mu to, że Leia rozbierała się przed nim. Nie musiała być naga podczas seksu, ale…  po namyśle zdjęła swój biustonosz. Została w samej uprzęży, do której przypięła sztucznego członka.

Thrawn gapił się na nią.

\- Na czworaka – zarządziła.

\- Tak – mruknął. – Pamiętam.

Położył się na łóżku tak, jakby chciał odtworzyć tamtą scenę, ale z odwróconymi rolami. Leia wspięła się na łóżko za nim i przyklękła tuż przed jego wypiętymi pośladkami. Wielki admirał miał bardzo zgrabne pośladki. Dlaczego dopiero teraz to dostrzegła?

\- Więcej smaru – oświadczył nagle Chiss. – Dużo więcej.

Miała opory przed tym, żeby wkładać palce w jego odbyt. To nie wydawało jej się higieniczne – Thrawn umył się, owszem, widziała to nawet, ale mimo wszystko!

Wielki admirał zasyczał, kiedy włożyła mu do środka wilgotny palec. I w tym otworze miało zmieścić się całe dildo? Przez moment księżniczka zastanawiała się, czy naprawdę jest w stanie to zrobić. Wyruchać go bez mydła. Czy, mimo chęci, technicznie jest w stanie to zrobić.

\- Nie możesz trafić? – odezwał się niespodziewanie Thrawn.

Zacisnęła zęby. Ustawiła się tak, by dildo dotykało wejścia do jego odbytu.

\- Otwórz się – syknęła, jakby przez to otwór jego odbytu miał stać się szerszy.

Thrawn rozluźnił mięśnie, ale kiedy księżniczka wsunęła w niego dildo, krzyknął. To nawet nie było słowo! Na ile różnych sposobów można było wykrzyczeć jedną samogłoskę?

Leia objęła go w pasie i zaczęła rytmicznie poruszać biodrami. Więc takie to było uczucie! Pochylała się do przodu i całym ciężarem ciała atakowała odbyt wielkiego admirała. Nic dziwnego, że krzyczał. Leia wysuwała dildo do połowy i znów parła naprzód.

Cóż to był za widok! Zgrabne niebieskie pośladki, podskakujące przy każdym pchnięciu, umięśnione niebieskie plecy… Przywarła do nich.

Musiała na moment zwolnić. Była w środku! Obejmowała Thrawna i wsłuchiwała się w jego ciało. Nie krzyczał już, ale oddychał głośno, chrapliwie. Dotknęła dłonią jego genitaliów. Thrawn jęknął. Miał wzwód! Jakby jego penis postanowił nagle konkurować ze sztucznym członkiem, który zagłębiał się w jego odbytnicy i stymulował jego prostatę.

Księżniczka sięgnęła Mocą w stronę chissańskiego umysłu i wychwyciła… nadmiar bodźców. Rozkosz! Tak wielką rozkosz dawały uderzenia w jeden konkretny punkt tam głęboko, w środku odbytnicy, że nawet rozdzierający ból stawał się przez moment znośny, warto było go przetrzymać dla tej jednej chwili przyjemności! Ból! Ból w pośladkach. Ból w sztywnym członku. Leia pierwszy raz coś takiego poczuła – czy gdyby miała penisa zamiast przypiętej atrapy, tak właśnie by bolał, tuż przed orgazmem i wytryskiem? Czuła też na sobie – tak właśnie! na sobie! – ciężar czyjegoś ciała, słodki ciężar. Fantomowy… A przecież nikt na niej nie leżał, to _ona_ leżała na Thrawnie! Była zdezorientowana – chyba bardziej od Chissa, który nie potrafił się zdecydować, czy głęboka penetracja sprawiała mu więcej bólu czy więcej przyjemności.

Może wielki admirał był masochistą? Leia czuła potrzebę – jego pragnienie! – by wrócić do tych szybkich, ostrych pchnięć. Wiedziała już, gdzie ma uderzać. Thrawn jęczał. Te jęki były niezwykle seksowne. Naprawdę nie spodziewała się tego po nim!

Poczuła nagle zazdrość. Dlaczego w jej przypadku seks analny nie był tak przyjemny? Czyżby Thrawn nie był w tym dobry? A może celowo nie chciał dać jej rozkoszy?

Wyładowała więc na nim swoją złość. Swoją frustrację. Znów w jego krzyku więcej było oznak bólu niż przyjemności. Za to ona czuła się silna! Pokazała mu! Czuła, jak Thrawn trzęsie się pod nią; trafiła w ów wrażliwy punkt i poczuła, jak jego ból niespodziewanie przeobraża się w przyjemność. Miała z tego satysfakcję. Mogłaby go pieprzyć bez końca – jej sztuczny członek nigdy nie straciłby twardości – gdyby nie to, że mięśnie zaczynały ją już boleć. I kręgosłup. Wreszcie uświadomiła sobie, że prócz tymczasowego triumfu i poczucia władzy nie zyskała nic. Może jeszcze prócz wiedzy, że wielki admirał lubił seks analny.

Wyszła z niego powoli, przez ułamek sekundy miała ochotę zmasakrować jego piękne pośladki. A później Thrawn przewrócił się na bok i spojrzał na nią…

Spojrzał na nią tak, jakby zobaczył coś niezwykłego.

\- Powiedz – prowokowała go. – Powiedz to.

Zmarszczył brwi. Przez moment zastanawiał się, co jej odpowiedzieć. A potem rzekł:

\- Dziękuję.

Otwarła usta. Zabrakło jej słów. Thrawn uśmiechnął się słabo.

\- Dziękuję, że pomogłaś mi zrozumieć.


	13. 2.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings:  
> #non-con/rape  
> #manipulation

Księżniczka położyła pojemniczek z bactą na stoliku nocnym.

\- Teraz zdecyduj – powiedziała do Thrawna – czy jako nagrodę za swoją _usługę_ wolisz leczniczą maść czy droida.

Wielki admirał skrzywił się nieznacznie.

\- Oboje wysoko cenimy sobie honor – odrzekł. – Informacje i seks w zamian za droida astromechanicznego. Taka była nasza umowa.

Leia uniosła w górę brwi.

\- Taka była twoja wstępna oferta – zaznaczyła. – Nie muszę się godzić na twoje warunki, skoro moja pozycja negocjacyjna jest lepsza.

Uśmiechnęła się kwaśno.

\- Dałeś mi kilka informacji, które sam uznałeś za bezużyteczne i pozwoliłeś się spenetrować analnie. Było miło, prawda?

\- To nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia – rzekł chłodno Chiss.

Księżniczka poczuła irytację.

\- Usiądź – rozkazała mu. – Usiądź na swoim łóżku.

Przyglądała się temu, jak bez słowa sprzeciwu, bez najdrobniejszego grymasu czy nerwowego tiku, wielki admirał spełniał jej polecenie. W przeciwieństwie do niej po seksie nie włożył na siebie ubrań. Mogła podziwiać jego umięśnione niebieskie ciało i jego niebywałe wręcz opanowanie. Żaden jego mięsień nie drgnął nawet w niekontrolowany przez Chissa sposób. Niebieska twarz ani na moment nie straciła obojętnego, niemal znudzonego wyrazu.

\- Boli? – zapytała księżniczka.

\- Owszem – rzekł krótko Thrawn.

Leia pchnęła palcem pojemniczek z bactą.

\- Na pewno go nie chcesz?

Chiss zaczerpnął głośno oddech.

\- Droid jest cenniejszy – zauważył – i nie podarowałabyś mi go z własnej woli.

Księżniczka zmrużyła lekko swe ciemnobrązowe oczy. Namyślała się.

\- A lekarstwo?

W odpowiedzi wielki admirał uniósł prawą rękę i wykonał dłonią skomplikowany gest.

\- To było co innego – usprawiedliwiła się szybko Leia.

Nie współczucie. Na pewno nie.

\- Może tak, a może nie – odparł Chiss.

Chciała go upokorzyć! Chciała, żeby zaczął ją błagać o litość! Tymczasem nawet teraz Thrawn sobie z nią pogrywał, manipulował nią, wykorzystywał jej ludzkie emocje. Zanim opuści jego celę, Leia chciała mu dać tę cholerną maść! To był ludzki gest! Ale chciała też, żeby Thrawn o to poprosił! Wyglądało jednak na to, że ból, który księżniczka dotychczas mu zadała nie był wystarczający, by złamać tego upartego, dumnego Chissa. A seks analny… dla niego to była tylko transakcja. Wymiana usług. Nikt się o tym nie dowie, to zostanie między nimi, nieprawdaż? Czyżby wielki admirał myślał, że zapracował sobie na tego droida?

\- Nie skończyliśmy jeszcze – powiedziała księżniczka zimnym, nieswoim tonem. – Czas na drugą rundę.

Thrawn uniósł brwi. Nareszcie! Leia czekała na to, aż wielki admirał zacznie protestować.

\- Nie dasz rady – oświadczył, nie tyle jakby chciał ją zniechęcić do tego szalonego pomysłu, ile jakby próbował ją obrazić.

Prowokował ją.

I poniekąd miał rację: Leia nie miała najmniejszej ochoty ponownie się rozbierać i jeszcze raz się z nim pieprzyć. Była zmęczona.

\- Pokaż, że ci zależy – księżniczka podała mu niebieskie dildo. – Zrób to sam. Zrób to dla mnie.

Thrawn przełknął głośno ślinę. Leia wpatrywała się z fascynacją w jego niebieską szyję. W mimowolne ruchy jego mięśni. Przeczuwała, że wielki admirał teraz jej odmówi. Nawet jego wytrzymałość miała swoje granice.

\- Czy po tym droid będzie należał do mnie? – zapytał.

Leia zmarszczyła brwi.

\- R6 – zwróciła się do robota – nagrywaj. Zgodnie z zawartą przez nas w tej chwili umową, staniesz się własnością wielkiego admirała Thrawna, jeżeli tenże wielki admirał Thrawn wyrucha się sam sztucznym członkiem w mojej obecności. Nagrywaj. Potrzebujemy przecież dowodu rzeczowego.

Oblicze Thrawna nie zdradzało emocji.

\- Seks w zamian za droida – skomentował tylko. – Nie doprecyzowałem szczegółów. Tak. Masz prawo tego zażądać.

Zerknął na dildo i zacisnął wargi. Leia wyczuła wreszcie jego gniew.

\- Dobrze rozegrane – dodał ledwie słyszalnym szeptem.

Zmienił pozycję na łóżku. Umieścił pod swoimi pośladkami poduszkę, a na niej swój ręcznik, wilgotny po ich pierwszej rundzie: od lubrykantu i spermy.

Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, a potem powoli wypuścił je z płuc. Powtórzył tę czynność kilkukrotnie. Leia, pod wpływem impulsu, poczuła nagłą chęć, by złapać go za rękę. Powstrzymała się w ostatniej chwili. Nie mogła odpuścić. Nie mogła pozwolić, żeby Thrawn wygrał.

Przyglądała się, jak smarował dildo lubrykantem. Jak wkładał poklejone przezroczystą cieczą palce do swojego odbytu. Jak – wreszcie – wcisnął do środka sztucznego członka.

Usłyszała wtenczas przeciągły syk. Thrawn zaciskał zęby, by nie krzyczeć. Jego oddech był głośny, urywany. Leia dostrzegła zmarszczki, które nagle utworzyły się na zazwyczaj gładkim, niebieskim czole. Wielki admirał utkwił w księżniczce swe płomienne spojrzenie. Gdyby tylko mógł, spopieliłby ją wzrokiem. W jego czerwonych oczach Leia widziała wyraźne oskarżenie: „ty mi to robisz”.

Mylił się. Sam sobie to zrobił. Nie, nie przez to, że zażyczył sobie droida. Wcale nie przez to! Thrawn zasłużył sobie na to, by cierpieć, kiedy ją zgwałcił. Nie! Zapracował na to już wcześniej. Wtedy, kiedy ją uwięził. Nie! Jeszcze wcześniej! Gdy objął przywództwo nad Imperium, które odebrało jej rodzinę, dom i poddanych. Które zamordowało miliony dobrych ludzi! Nie! Wcześniej! Kiedy przyłączył się do Palpatine’a i zgodził się mu służyć.

Wielki admirał musiał to widzieć w oczach Leii: bezlitosny osąd. Wiedział, że musi odpokutować swoje winy. Księżniczka chciała mu w tym _pomóc_. Skoncentrowała się. Użyła Mocy i dodała impetu pchnięciom. By dildo weszło jeszcze głębiej. Głębiej. I głębiej.

Wówczas Chiss zaczął wreszcie krzyczeć. Po chwili dopiero księżniczka uświadomiła sobie, że to jej imię Thrawn wykrzykiwał jak klątwę, jak najgorszą obelgę. I na nagraniu… dumny imperialny wielki admirał swoimi okrzykami będzie obwiniał ją, Leię Organę-Solo, o wszelkie zło, o zadawanie cierpienia. Robił to celowo?

\- R6 – rzekła księżniczka – przestań nagrywać.

Dotknęła policzka Thrawna.

\- Chcesz, żeby to się skończyło? – zapytała go. – Powiedz.

Spazmatyczny oddech. I wreszcie jedno słowo:

\- Droid…

\- Nie chcesz, żeby ból ustał? – spytała łagodnie Leia.

Pogłaskała go po policzku.

\- Mitth’raw’nuruodo, dlaczego jesteś taki uparty?

Spojrzał na nią przygaszonym wzrokiem.

\- To było… konieczne – rzekł zbolałym tonem.

\- Nie – odparła księżniczka. – Nie było.

Thrawn przymknął oczy.

\- Patrz na mnie – rozkazała mu.

Dwie czerwone latarnie jego oczu ponownie rozbłysły.

\- Pozwolę ci wyjąć dildo – oświadczyła Leia – i pójdę sobie, jeśli mnie przeprosisz.

Wtedy padła kategoryczna odpowiedź:

\- Nie.

Wielki admirał zacisnął zęby.

\- Przeproś – krzyknęła gniewnie księżniczka.

Nie zdawała sobie dotąd sprawy z tego, jak bardzo zależało jej na tym jednym słowie.

\- Wybaczyłabyś mi? – odezwał się wówczas Thrawn głosem, od którego Leię przeszły dreszcze. – Jeśli powiesz, że nie, wtedy i tylko wtedy cię przeproszę. Jeśli zagwarantujesz, że będziesz później w stanie mnie zabić, wtedy cię przeproszę.

Zaśmiała się bez humoru. O tak, teraz mogłaby z zimną krwią zamordować imperialnego wielkiego admirała, udusić go przy użyciu Mocy, byle tylko usłyszeć to jedno słowo: „przepraszam”. Ledwo panowała nad sobą. Chciała złamać Thrawna, chciała usłyszeć jego szczere przeprosiny.

Zasługiwała na to! Potrzebowała tego! Lecz równocześnie… delektowała się zadawaniem mu bólu. Nie chciała przestać. Nie chciała mu wybaczyć. Zemsta była tak słodka. Upojna. Jej gniew – słuszny gniew! – i jego ból – zasłużony ból! – stanowiły rozkoszną i uzależniającą mieszankę doznań. Leia pragnęła więcej. To było niemal jak narkotykowy głód. A Thrawn, jak jej się zdawało, odmawiał jej kolejnej działki! Walczył z nią!

Wielki admirał kłamał, manipulował nią. Nie chciał powiedzieć jej prawdy, nie chciał odsłonić przed nią swoich prawdziwych uczuć. A tego, tylko tego właściwie potrzebowała. Gdyby Thrawn przyznał, że niczego nie żałuje; że jej nienawidzi! Mogłaby go zabić! Gdyby jednak zaczął żałować i rozpaczać! Mogłaby… Lecz on nie dał jej nic! A teraz… schował się za ścianą bólu. I w tym jego bólu Leia widziała odbicie swojego własnego bólu: przepoczwarzone, karykaturalne odbicie, jak z samego dna zatrutej studni, gdzie nie docierał najwątlejszy promyk nadziei.

Nagle księżniczka zrozumiała, że Thrawn chciał, żeby cierpiała przez niego. Wylądowała wraz z nim w jednej celi i nie mogła samodzielnie się wydostać. Mogła tylko go zabić, gdy jego ból, jej ból, ich wspólny ból stanie się nie do zniesienia. Ból i gniew wydawały się nierozłączne. Jej gniew na niego – o to, że nie dał się złamać. Jego gniew na nią – o to, że to trwało tak długo. Jego tortury. Jej przejście na Ciemną Stronę. Czyżby mylił się co do niej? Czyżby była słaba?

\- Wyjmij je – wycedziła Leia lodowatym, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem. – Natychmiast.

Chciała mu dokuczyć, zadrwić z niego, że być może to lubił – penetrację analną – ale rozsierdził ją do tego stopnia, że brakowało jej słów. Musiała – po prostu musiała – zobaczyć, jak wielki admirał bez szemrania wypełnia jej rozkazy. Chciała bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa. I bezwzględnej szczerości.

\- Boli? – zapytała. – Mów.

W odpowiedzi na ręczniku wylądowało niebieskie dildo, a na nim czerwony ślad… I jedyne, co Leii przeszło wówczas przez myśl to: „a więc jego krew jest czerwona”. Zdumiewające!

Przeraziło ją to. Odruchowo chciała przeprosić Chissa, ale… nie mogła. Zacisnęła pięści, by powstrzymać drżenie rąk.

\- Boli? – powtórzyła swoje pytanie.

\- Tak – odparł chłodno Thrawn.

Wskazała na pojemnik z bactą.

\- Nie – odrzekł wielki admirał. – Nie wymienię się za droida. Ani za kolejne informacje.

To ostatnie zdanie wymówił takim tonem, jakby był na Leię obrażony.

Prychnęła. Chciała być dla niego miła, życzliwa, ale skoro tak postawił sprawę… Księżniczka znów poczuła pulsującą w jej żyłach irracjonalną złość. Wystarczyłoby, żeby Thrawn ją przeprosił! Tylko tyle! Aż tyle?

Wydęła gniewnie usta. Skoro tak…

\- Zostawię ci bactę na wypadek, gdybyś zmienił zdanie – oświadczyła władczo. – Zasada jest prosta: bacta albo droid. Chyba, że masz mi coś jeszcze do zaoferowania poza tym jednym otworem.

Thrawn uniósł brew.

\- Słowa – powiedział z goryczą. – Słowa, słowa i słowa. Większość z nich jest bez znaczenia.

\- W takim razie – odrzekła księżniczka – zadowolę się twoim bólem.

Spojrzał na nią przez moment tak, jakby chciał jej coś powiedzieć, coś ważnego. A potem zmienił zdanie.

Wyszła, głośno tupiąc obcasami. Nie potrzebowała jego słów. Obojętnie wypowiadanych formułek, garści bezużytecznych informacji. Sama z czasem odkryłaby, czym było Źródło Delta. Nie potrzebowała Thrawna, wmawiała to sobie tylko. Imperium przegra – musi przegrać, bo walczy o przegraną sprawę. Najgroźniejszy wróg: wielki admirał został pokonany, tkwił w celi. Nowa Republika obroni się. Wystarczyło wyciągnąć Ackbara z więzienia – z tym Leia powinna dać sobie radę.

Nie potrzebowała Thrawna, lecz… Hana! Pod wpływem manipulacji wielkiego admirała księżniczka mimowolnie przerzuciła na niego swoje uczucia. Może to właśnie był ów osławiony syndrom sztokholmski.

Tak zdiagnozowano niegdyś więźniów z imperialnej barki _Sztokholm_. Nikt nie wiedział, dlaczego ci więźniowie z zapałem bronili swoich oprawców; dlaczego nie chcieli dołączyć do Rebelii, a później do Nowej Republiki, lecz uparcie czuli się „obywatelami Imperium, słusznie skazanymi za swe zbrodnie i dobrowolnie poddającymi się resocjalizacji”. Dlaczego, zamiast nienawidzić, kochali Imperium! Choć zaznali z jego strony samych krzywd! Mówiono, że to przez podawane narkotyki albo, że to przez wymyślne tortury. Substancje chemiczne, elektrowstrząsy, pranie mózgu.

Dopiero po pewnym czasie rebelianci powiązali to dziwaczne zachowanie uwolnionych więźniów z tajnym imperialnym projektem Sztokholm. Oczywiście wówczas osoby lepiej obeznane z tym projektem, imperialni dowódcy, którzy mogli znać szczegóły tej akcji, byli już dawno martwi. Lekarze zaś i zwykli oficerowie nie mówili nic innego prócz tego, że starali się dobrze traktować więźniów, którzy przejawiali chęć resocjalizacji i którzy pracowali ciężko na rzecz ich małej więziennej społeczności. Ich los nie był wcale taki zły! – dowodzono. – Niektórzy więźniowie mogli nawet awansować na nadzorców! Otrzymywali plakietki ze specjalną rangą! Byli, w tych szczególnych okolicznościach, włączani w poczet imperialnych oficerów! Starali się wówczas bardziej, jakby liczyli na to, że kiedyś wdzieją prawdziwy imperialny mundur. Szaleństwo!

Leia nie sądziła, że coś takiego mogłoby spotkać ją samą – nigdy, przenigdy nie przyłączyłaby się do Imperium! Ale teraz myślała, że może tych biednych ludzi dotknęła nie tyle choroba psychiczna, ile doświadczyli swego rodzaju zauroczenia złem. Przejęli niektóre cechy swoich katów! Czy ona, Leia, pragnąc ukarać Thrawna, nie postępowała dokładnie tak samo, jak on wcześniej wobec niej? Wmawiała sobie, że wielki admirał, gdy tylko znajdzie się na jej miejscu, zrozumie ją. Że skoro jej uczucia względem niego były skomplikowane, jego, teraz, muszą wyglądać tak samo. Że robiąc mu to samo, co on jej, sprawi, że Thrawn równocześnie pokocha ją i znienawidzi. Tych dwóch uczuć, najwyraźniej, w tej sytuacji nie dało się od siebie oddzielić.

Oczywiście, gdy głębiej zastanowiła się nad tym problemem, księżniczka zrozumiała, że jej uczucie do wielkiego admirała nie zaistniało w próżni. Thrawn był sprytny; widział jej rozpacz, kiedy żegnała się ze swoim mężem, być może na zawsze. Chiss słyszał ich ostatnią rozmowę i szybko znalazł kilka słabych punktów Leii. Isolder… Nie, nie kochała go, ale czasem rozmyślała o tym, że może było jej pisane polityczne małżeństwo; że może popełniła błąd, biorąc ślub z przemytnikiem. A Han ją urzekł… czym właściwie? Arogancją, butą? Porwał ją, nie dał jej wyboru! Była księżniczką i znaczącą figurą Rebelii, a teraz Nowej Republiki! W dodatku, jak się okazało, była córką Vadera, dysponowała Mocą! Cóż za szaleniec próbowałby narzucić _jej_ swoją wolę!

Han tak postępował. Ale Han… był Hanem. Lekkomyślnym pilotem, który starym koreliańskim frachtowcem porywał się na imperialny gwiezdny niszczyciel! Nie potrafił planować! O Stwórco, nawet wyruszając jej na ratunek, wtedy na Gwieździe Śmierci, nie miał żadnego gotowego planu, lecz liczył na to, że będzie sprzyjało mu szczęście – zdawał się na szczęście, nawet nie na Moc!

To wszystko, czego brakowało jej mężowi – rozsądku, szczególnie! – księżniczka dostrzegła w wielkim admirale Thrawnie. Autorytet wojskowy. Geniusz militarny. Inteligencję. Ogładę. Opanowanie. Zdolność kontrolowania niemal każdej sytuacji. I tak pociągającą tajemniczość. Schlebiała sobie, że to jej udało się go oczarować, podczas gdy tak naprawdę ze strony wielkiego admirała była to tylko gra. Zależało mu, owszem, ale nie na niej, lecz na jej nadprzyrodzonych, wrodzonych umiejętnościach. Przyparł ją do muru, złamał jej serce i – paradoksalnie – pomógł jej lepiej zapanować nad Mocą.

Czuła się teraz silniejsza: uwolniła się – sama! Nauczyła się kilku „sztuczek Jedi” – sama! Podniosła się – sama! Nie potrzebowała opiekuńczych ramion męża, który odegnałby jej demony – tego jednego, niebieskiego, czerwonookiego demona, schwytała sama i uwięziła, by nigdy, już nigdy nie przejął ponownie władzy nad jej życiem.

Pokonała Thrawna na kilku płaszczyznach. Marzyła jednak o totalnym zwycięstwie. Stąd cela więzienna i… tortury. Nie mogła tego nazwać inaczej. Torturowała Thrawna. Co gorszego była w stanie mu uczynić niż to?

I raptem przypomniał jej się projekt Sztokholm. „Resocjalizacja więźniów”. Więc jednak mogła zrobić Thrawnowi coś jeszcze gorszego. Umiała postawić się w jego sytuacji. Była wszak wcześniej jego więźniem. Doświadczyła psychologicznej manipulacji na własnej skórze. Wiedziała, czego Chiss pragnął – wiedziała tyle, ile sam zdecydował jej się zdradzić – ale mogła też domyślić się, czego mógłby z czasem zapragnąć, a nawet sama stworzyć jego przyszłe potrzeby.

Śmierć? O nie, śmierć byłaby dla niego za dobra! Leia chciała, żeby Thrawn rozpaczliwie zaczął trzymać się życia. Obiecał, że umrze dla niej? A czy zachciałby też dla niej żyć? Kochać ją i żyć ze świadomością, że Leia nigdy nie będzie jego! Żyć i żałować tego, co jej zrobił!

Z tą myślą napisała do Hana. Naprawi swój związek z mężem – i w ten sposób zemści się na wielkim admirale! Thrawn zobaczy, że nie zdołał zniweczyć jej szczęścia, a jedynie zniszczył swoje własne. Przegrał! Leia wróciła na Coruscant i powoli odbudowywała relacje z bliskimi i swoją dawną pozycję w Radzie.

Kiedy za jej namową Straż Pałacowa wykopała jedno z drzew ch’hala i odkryła sieć cieniutkich rureczek przesyłających nieustannie sygnały biochemiczne do przetwarzającego i transmitującego je dalej modułu, udało się wreszcie przezwyciężyć panujący w Pałacu nastrój powszechnej podejrzliwości. Nie było zdrajcy! Fey’lya nie wyglądał na zachwyconego takim rozwojem wydarzeń. Bothańczyk nie mógł dłużej zaprzeczać temu, że Imperium istotnie przewyższało ich technologicznie i że wielki admirał Thrawn był wyjątkowo przebiegłym przeciwnikiem. Leia zastanawiała się, czy powinna wyjawić, że Thrawn nie stanowił dla nich już dłużej zagrożenia; nie zamierzała jednak mówić o tym, że więziła Chissa. Musiałaby okłamać Radę: twierdzić, że Thrawn był martwy, lecz wówczas dostrzeżono by sprzeczność tej wersji z jej wcześniejszymi zeznaniami. Czy Thrawn żył, gdy uciekała z Chimaery? Jeśli zginął później – najpewniej zamordowany przez swojego ochroniarza, Rukha – jak księżniczka otrzymała tę wiadomość? Czy ktoś inny mógłby potwierdzić tę informację?

Milczała zatem. Unieszkodliwienie Źródła Delta podniosło morale żołnierzy. Wprawdzie Imperium przypuszczało skuteczne ataki, ale Nowa Republika była w stanie zaciekle się bronić. A w Pałacu nie było zdrajcy! Ci sami politycy, którzy głosowali za uwięzieniem Ackbara, teraz – ku rozpaczy i wściekłości Fey’lyi – chcieli powtórnego procesu i rzeczowych dowodów na winę lub niewinność Kalamarianina. Zobaczmy wyciągi z konta Ackbara! – wołano. A Leia wyczuwała, co naprawdę skłoniło ich do tak nagłej zmiany zdania – strach!

Uczestnicy bitwy o Sluis Van kolejno składali zeznania, z których wynikało, że to nietypowa strategia imperialnych przyczyniła się do tak olbrzymich strat po stronie Nowej Republiki. Ackbar był ich najlepszym dowódcą! Kto inny mógłby się mierzyć z imperialnym wielkim admirałem? Dopóki wierzono, że Thrawn czai się gdzieś i planuje kolejny atak, wniosek o natychmiastowe uwolnienie Kalamarianina był rozpatrywany z pełną powagą. „Z uwagi na specjalne okoliczności” nawet ci zajadli przeciwnicy polityczni Ackbara w gruncie rzeczy chcieli zobaczyć dowody jego niewinności i skrycie życzyli sobie jego powrotu na urząd głównego zwierzchnika sił zbrojnych. Jak nietypowe reakcje wzbudzał niekontrolowany strach! Wymyślono, że Ackbar ich ocali. Jak nie on, to kto? Lecz gdyby nagle zjawił się inny „zbawca”, przyjęto by go równie ochoczo. Leia kręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Czy taka sama gorączka ogarnęła wcześniej imperialnych? Czy w ten właśnie sposób Thrawn doszedł do władzy? Mogłaby go o to zapytać, ale…

Potrzebowała odpoczynku. Spotkania z wielkim admirałem nie służyły jej. Niegdyś księżniczka nie dopuszczałaby nawet możliwości okłamywania Rady Nowej Republiki, a dzisiaj uznała, że „wyższym dobrem”, ba, „racją stanu”, jest ukrywanie wielkiego admirała Thrawna – i wykorzystywanie go jako „straszaka”, by przeforsować zwolnienie i uniewinnienie Ackbara. Kiedy Leia zaczęła myśleć w ten sposób?

Chciała poprosić Hana, by ten poszukał dowodów na to, że Ackbar został wrobiony przez imperialnych… Wiedziała to od Thrawna, lecz tego argumentu nie mogła przecież użyć podczas procesu! Ktoś musiał zdobyć twarde dowody rzeczowe: Han albo Lando – a najlepiej oni obaj. Luke nie nadawał się do takiej misji, nie odnalazłby się zupełnie w przestępczym półświatku. Potrzebowała Hana! Niemal ogarnęła ją rozpacz. Han zrobiłby to – wyłącznie dla niej. Nigdy nie przepadał za Ackbarem, zresztą – ze wzajemnością.

Księżniczka czuła się z tym źle: że odwołując się do uczuć Hana, miała zamiar go wykorzystać… Nie. Jeśli Han zgodzi się jej pomóc – pomóc Ackbarowi – Leia odwdzięczy mu się… w dowolny sposób. Zapłaci. Przełknie swą królewską dumę i przeprosi go. Wyzna prawdę. A przynajmniej jej część. Poprosi Hana o wybaczenie.

Chociaż… to nie była jej wina! Chciała przecież dobrze: ocalić męża. Okłamując go. Pieprząc się z Thrawnem. To nie była zdrada małżeńska, skoro nie kochała wielkiego admirała, lecz godziła się na seks po to, by przetrwać. A potem zaczęła używać seksu jako broni. I nadal tak postępowała. I jeśli żywiła jakieś ciepłe uczucia względem Mitth’raw’nuruodo, pojawiły się one w miejsce pustki po Hanie. Ale jeśli odzyska Hana…

Wszystko będzie tak, jak dawniej.

Przecież ich miłość nie mogła zniknąć bezpowrotnie – jak Alderaan.


	14. 2.5

\- Han!

Leia objęła go. Instynktownie. Jej mąż w pierwszej chwili zesztywniał i dopiero po kilku sekundach, które wydawały się księżniczce wiecznością, oddał uścisk.

\- Witaj, kochanie – rzekł ochryple. – Ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę.

Sondowała go Mocą. Nie wyczuła fałszu w jego słowach.

Dlaczego niby Han miałby ją okłamywać? To przez Thrawna Leia stała się nadmiernie podejrzliwa. Nie, Han był Hanem. Kochał ją. I… cierpiał. Starał się tego nie okazywać, ale…

To, co powiedziała wcześniej sprawiło mu ból. Solo musiał być wtedy na nią wściekły, czego później gorzko żałował. Zawiódł ją! To oczywiste, że go obwiniała! Powinni byli uciec razem, a jeśli nie dało się inaczej, powinien był zostać na Tatooine, przy niej, bronić ją, jak długo starczyłoby mu sił. To, co powiedziała, znaczyło tyle: _inny_ mąż by jej nie porzucił. Inny, _lepszy_ mąż znalazłby sposób, by ich wydostać z tamtej kabały. Mąż, na którego księżniczka zasługiwała, dysponowałby _flotą_ , a nie jednym starym koreliańskim frachtowcem i rozniósłby imperialnych w pył. Ten mąż – zdradzieckie myśli Hana dodawały złośliwie: „Isolder” – po tym, jak schwytano Leię, poruszyłby niebo i ziemię, by ją odzyskać. To właśnie księżniczka chciała mu powiedzieć! A on co zrobił? Użalał się nad sobą! Bo nie miał _pozycji_ , wpływowych przyjaciół, by zorganizować ratunek, by ruszyć Leii na odsiecz. Powiedziała, że tego nie chce, a on – jak głupi – uwierzył w to! Nie przejrzał tak oczywistego kłamstwa. Każdy, kto choć trochę znał Leię, wiedział, że nigdy nie przyłączyłaby się do Imperium. On też to wiedział, więc dlaczego… dlaczego pomyślał, że księżniczka mogłaby zapragnąć zostać na Chimaerze?

Dotarło to do niego dopiero później. Misja na Tatooine, Leia… szukała wzmianek o swoim ojcu. Zaczęła akceptować fakt, że jest córką Dartha Vadera. Zamiast się tego wypierać, zaczęła rozmyślać nad tym, jak wykorzystać to na swoją korzyść. Pozwoliła schwytać się imperialnym, ponieważ wiedziała, kim dla nich był Darth Vader. Liczyła na to, że jej pochodzenie zagwarantuje jej przynajmniej możliwość rozmowy z wielkim admirałem. A wówczas… Wierzyła, że uda jej się zażegnać konflikt drogą pokojową. Chciała spróbować negocjacji. Co takiego mogła obiecać imperialnym? Co takiego mogła dać wielkiemu admirałowi?

Leia była piękną kobietą – ta myśl zaświtała w głowie Solo jako pierwsza. I kiedy księżniczka wspomniała o Isolderze, o tamtym politycznym małżeństwie, które nie doszło do skutku, Han uznał, że Leia mogła zechcieć zaoferować swą rękę wielkiemu admirałowi. Cóż za absurd! Owszem, podczas ich ostatniej rozmowy wyrwało jej się słowo „rozwód”, ale księżniczka mogła sugerować przez to tylko tyle, że Han był dla niej złym mężem; że miała do niego żal o to, że ją zostawił samą, że nie ochronił jej. To był wyłącznie wyraz jej gniewu, nie propozycja matrymonialna skierowana do dowódcy imperialnych sił! Solo wiedział teraz, że zaślepiła go wtedy zazdrość. Ale było coś jeszcze…

Podświadomie lękał się nowoodkrytej Mocy Leii. Rozmawiali o tym kilkukrotnie; zastanawiali się, czy pochodzenie miało wpływ na czyjeś dalsze losy. Księżniczka uważała, że tak. Dlatego nie chciała mieć dzieci – obawiała się, że któreś z nich mogłoby skończyć jak Anakin. Dlatego początkowo nie chciała się szkolić na rycerza Jedi – zdawało jej się, że mogłaby nie oprzeć się pokusie zejścia na Ciemną Stronę.

„Ale Luke…”

„Spójrz na niego”, rzekła Leia, „i spójrz na mnie. Które z nas mogłoby zaakceptować zło dla wyższego dobra?”

Później Han zobaczył ją w imperialnym mundurze. Pożyczonym, co prawda. Może to była zwykła kurtuazja ze strony wielkiego admirała? W końcu wielu nie wiedziało, jak właściwie powinno się zachowywać w obecności księżniczki. Leia umiała to wykorzystać. Na dodatek zapewne wmaszerowała na pokład gwiezdnego niszczyciela, jakby ten należał do niej. Może odegrała przed imperialnymi „córkę Vadera”? Nie zorientowali się, że była rebeliantką z krwi i kości? Że nienawidziła Imperium?

Ale on, jej mąż, też dał się nabrać. Leia wyglądała dostojnie w imperialnym mundurze i wydawała wszystkim rozkazy, jak gdyby miała do tego prawo. Z racji urodzenia! Czasem Han jej to wytykał. Droczył się z nią, oczywiście. W gruncie rzeczy to było całkiem seksowne: kiedy jego żona brała sprawy w swoje ręce. Dlatego się w niej zakochał – nie była „księżniczką do uratowania”, potrafiła sama zorganizować swoją ucieczkę: wtedy – z Gwiazdy Śmierci i teraz – z imperialnego gwiezdnego niszczyciela.

Przytulił ją. Chciał o tym usłyszeć. Jak tego dokonała. Jego dzielna, waleczna żona.

Poczuł, że miała spięte mięśnie pleców i ramion. To nie był triumfalny powrót. Leia była wycieńczona. Objął ją mocniej. Potrzebowała go teraz. Kłótnia mogła zaczekać.

\- Uwięziono Ackbara – powiedziała cicho Leia. – Twoje zeznania mogłyby mu pomóc.

\- Moje zeznania? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem.

Był przemytnikiem! Rzadko kto wierzył jego słowom!

\- Znaleźliśmy źródło przecieku – oznajmiła księżniczka. – Tak zwane Źródło Delta. To wystarczyło, by podważyć ten absurdalny zarzut, jakoby Ackbar przekazywał informacje imperialnym. Jednak Fey’lya nadal oskarża go o błędy w dowodzeniu. Powiedziałam Radzie o wielkim admirale, którego osobiście spotkałam… i który mnie więził.

Han przytulił ją mocniej.

\- Oraz o tym, czego zdołałam się od niego dowiedzieć – ciągnęła. – Chwalił się generatorem pola maskującego, jeszcze przed atakiem na Sluis Van. A potem… wściekał się po porażce.

Solo uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

\- Stąd wiem, że to ty, Han, pokrzyżowałeś mu plany.

Wspięła się na palce i cmoknęła go w policzek.

Wyczuła dumę Hana i jego powracającą pewność siebie.

\- Opowiedz o tym Radzie – poprosiła. – Szczegółowo.

\- I to wystarczy? – zapytał.

Westchnęła. Musiała powiedzieć mu prawdę.

\- Nie, nie wystarczy, ale to dobry początek.

*

Kolejne posiedzenie Rady Nowej Republiki nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych, ale dało Hanowi dobry obraz, jak przedstawiał się obecny układ sił politycznych. Bothańczyk Fey’lya miał mocną pozycję w Rządzie i upierał się, że Ackbara trzeba było usunąć ze stanowiska. Jego zdaniem Kalamarianin nie sprawdził się w roli dowódcy, a na dodatek zawiódł pokładane w nim zaufanie. Jako szef kontrwywiadu Ackbar powinien był sam znaleźć Źródło Delta – a dokonała tego dopiero Leia! A kradzież republikańskich statków wojennych uniemożliwili we dwóch Solo i Calrissian. Ackbar nie przyłożył do tego ręki. Czy to nie dowód na nieporadność admirała?

Batalia słowna z Fey’lyą była ciężka i, jak się okazało, bezowocna. Bothańczyk sprytnie dopasowywał nowe informacje do swojej teorii. Chciał zaszkodzić Ackbarowi. Nawet Han to dostrzegł. Po zakończonym spotkaniu, Solo powiedział coś, co zupełnie zaskoczyło księżniczkę:

\- Może to Fey’lya jest zdrajcą?

Leia opanowała chęć wybuchnięcia histerycznym śmiechem.

Thrawn miał bardzo złe mniemanie o Fey’lyi. Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić współpracy tej dwójki. Zresztą, bez względu na to jak szalenie ambitny był Fey’lya i jak głupio mógłby postąpić, by zdobyć władzę i uznanie, nadal był Bothańczykiem. A Bothańczycy pamiętali, ile cierpienia przyniosły im rządy Imperium. Nie było takiej możliwości, by Fey’lya rozpoczął rokowania z imperialnym wielkim admirałem. Już prędzej pozwoliłby, by armia Nowej Republiki została doszczętnie zniszczona przez wrogie siły; by wszyscy żołnierze co do jednego zginęli w beznadziejnej, ale _honorowej_ walce. Już samą sugestię, by rozważyć pokój z imperialnymi, Fey’lya niewątpliwie uznałby za zdradę.

Han jednakże był przekonany co do nieuczciwości Fey’lyi. W sumie Leia zgadzała się z nim w jednej kwestii: że nie zaszkodziłoby dokładnie sprawdzić przeszłość Bothańczyka. Zaskoczyło ją jednak to, że Luke, który także uczestniczył w tej rozmowie, usłyszawszy o planach Hana, wyraził chęć, by wraz z jej mężem lecieć na Nową Kowię. Leia poczuła wówczas nagły niepokój. Czy to Moc dawała jej znak, że to nie był dobry pomysł, czy też jej dyskomfort wynikał wyłącznie z tego, że księżniczka pragnęła kontynuować swój trening Jedi? A może po prostu nie chciała zostać sama na Coruscant? Potrzebowała kogoś bliskiego obok!

Jej mąż… chciał się wykazać. To zrozumiałe. Nie mogła mu tego zabronić. Zwłaszcza, że sama miała go prosić o to, by dowiódł, że przelewów na konto Ackbara dokonano bez wiedzy i zgody Kalamarianina. Zrobiło to Imperium! Thrawn sam się przyznał! I po raz kolejny Leia nie mogła wprost powołać się na słowa wielkiego admirała… ile spraw by im to ułatwiło, gdyby zaciągnęła Thrawna siłą na salę przesłuchań! I w jakie tarapaty wówczas sama by wpadła! Nie, nie mogła postąpić tak lekkomyślnie, szczególnie teraz, gdy Fey’lya nastawiał dobrych ludzi przeciwko sobie. Wyjawienie prawdy oznaczałoby tyle, że Leia _ukrywała_ wielkiego admirała, a zatem dopuściła się zdrady. Nieważne były jej intencje, ani jej osobiste pobudki. Straciłaby wiarygodność.

Czuła gorycz. Okłamywała nawet rodzinę! Łudziła się, że chroni ich w ten sposób; że gdyby jej sekret się wydał, tylko ją postawiono by wówczas przed sądem. Ale Han nie mógł się o niczym dowiedzieć z jeszcze jednego powodu – nie zrozumiałby. Albo, co gorsza, jej mąż zrozumiałby wszystko opacznie i zapragnąłby sam, własnoręcznie wymierzyć karę wielkiemu admirałowi. Zabiłby tego, który pohańbił jego żonę! To przecież takie proste!

A jednak… Sprawa między nią a Thrawnem była o wiele bardziej skomplikowana. Czasem księżniczka zastanawiała się, czy to nie ona w pewnej mierze podsunęła Chissowi myśl, że mogliby stworzyć miłosno-nienawistny związek. Nie powinna była nic mu sugerować, starać się oczarować go swoimi wdziękami, a już tym bardziej próbować go uwieść! Thrawn nie poznał się na jej żartach. Igrała z ogniem i sparzyła się.

Nie! Nie mogła tak myśleć! To on odpowiadał za swoje czyny. I tak samo ona teraz. Prowokowała go wtedy, owszem. On zaś nią manipulował! Skrzywdził ją, a jednak… to, co mu później zrobiła było niedopuszczalne. Nawet jeśli miała dobre powody ku temu. Nawet jeśli zasługiwał na to. Nic nie powinno usprawiedliwiać wyrządzonego drugiej osobie zła.

Czy ukarała Thrawna już w dostatecznym stopniu, by mogli puścić w niepamięć przeszłość i skupić się na przyszłości? Czy byliby w stanie sobie wzajemnie wybaczyć – ona jemu, a on jej? Czy, tak, jak z Hanem teraz, mogli udawać, że wszystko jest i będzie dobrze? Udawać…

Kłamać. Kiedy Leia całowała męża, w jej myślach nieuchronnie pojawiała się niebieska twarz wielkiego admirała, przypominały jej się _jego_ pocałunki. Ile wysiłku kosztowało ją to, by skupić się na chwili obecnej, by okazać Hanowi czułość. By odepchnąć niechciane uczucia: ból, gniew, desperację. Księżniczka marzyła o tym, by zapomnieć się podczas pocałunków. Tymczasem musiała się kontrolować! Nie mogła nagle rzucić Hanem o ścianę i zażądać od niego wyrazu bezgranicznego oddania. Dlaczego przyjemność sprawiało jej upokarzanie partnera podczas seksu? Nie wiedziała o tym wcześniej, dopóki nie spróbowała tego po raz pierwszy i odtąd stosunek pozbawiony choć odrobiny perwersji wydawał jej się niesatysfakcjonujący, niepełny. Ale krępowała się przypiąć Hana kajdankami do łóżka. A tym bardziej nieoczekiwanie i bez powodu spoliczkować go.

Kiedy robiła to z Thrawnem, czerpała przyjemność zarówno z seksu, jak i z zdawania Chissowi bólu. Wielki admirał zasługiwał na to, by cierpieć – tak Leia to sobie tłumaczyła. Karała go, ale jednocześnie nie były to typowe tortury, lecz element ich miłosno-nienawistnej gry. Thrawn lubił eksperymentować w łóżku – tak samo jak ona. To była niebezpieczna gra – i dlatego właśnie tak ekscytująca. I uzależniająca. Jej nagrodą miało być to, że wielki admirał się w niej zakocha. To nie było marzenie młodej dziewczyny, lecz prawo dorosłej kobiety – które księżniczka zamierzała wyegzekwować. Skoro przespali się ze sobą, raz, drugi, trzeci, musiało to coś oznaczać. Nie była jego dziwką. Jeśli chciał się z nią pieprzyć, kierowało nim jakieś uczucie. Miłość czy nienawiść?

A nią? Teraz? Jeśli była to nienawiść, dlaczego leżąc pod Hanem, wyobrażała sobie Thrawna i dlaczego ten widok jej nie odstręczał? Jeśli była to miłość, dlaczego była wściekła, że wielki admirał psuł jej stosunki z mężem? Nie chciała się widywać z Thrawnem, lecz kochać ze swoim prawowitym małżonkiem, a równocześnie cieszyło ją to, że Han wyjeżdża i że dzięki temu uniknie obowiązków żony.

A może dlatego seks z mężem nie sprawiał jej tyle przyjemności, co kiedyś, bo denerwowała się, że Han znów podejmie temat ewentualnego potomstwa? To nie miało nic wspólnego z Thrawnem! Han był dla niej dobry, ich seks był dobry. A przede wszystkim: nie było w nim elementów manipulacji i walki o władzę. To była czysta miłość.

Pierwszy raz po tak długiej rozłące, owszem, był odrobinę krępujący. Ale oboje potrafili rozładować atmosferę śmiechem. A potem, przez ten czas, kiedy Han był jeszcze na Coruscant, przeżywali drugi miesiąc miodowy. Intensywny, bo próbowali nadrobić stracony czas – czas, którego dla siebie nie mieli – w ciągu zaledwie kilku dni.

Leia nie robiła tego, by zapomnieć o Thrawnie. Chciała być ze swoim mężem. I była. Jednak wielki admirał wciąż dawał jej o sobie znać, jego obraz natrętnie powracał w jej myślach, na domiar złego w najmniej stosownych sytuacjach. Nie mogła się kochać z mężem przy zgaszonym świetle! Musiała widzieć Hana; wiedzieć, że to Han jest z nią. Czasem nawet zaglądała w jego umysł, a potem cofała się zawstydzona lub przerażona. Sama zakazywała sobie używania Mocy podczas seksu z mężem – ich seks miał być bezpieczny, nie mogła ryzykować, że zrobi Solo krzywdę.

Niekiedy ją to męczyło. Ale musiała wytrzymać te kilka dni. Dzięki temu mogła uratować ich związek! Han był szczęśliwy. Tylko to się liczyło. To nie tak, że odmawiała sobie przyjemności, by zadowolić męża. Niestety niektóre pozycje w ich przypadku zupełnie się nie sprawdziły. Na przykład: nie dali rady zbyt długo kochać się na stojąco. Księżniczka zastanawiała się przez moment, jak Thrawn mógł ją podnieść, trzymać w ramionach i pieprzyć, podczas gdy jej mąż po paru pchnięciach zaczął się skarżyć na ból kręgosłupa. Odepchnęła te myśli na bok. Thrawn chciał jej zaimponować albo miał skłonności masochistyczne.

Zresztą akrobacje w sypialni nie były przecież konieczne. Poza tym, odkąd opanowała technikę samouzdrawiania, księżniczka inaczej postrzegała forsowny wysiłek. Nie musiała więcej przejmować się tym, że po uderzeniach zostaną jej siniaki, a otarcia będą piekły przez kilka dobrych dni, jeśli nie posmaruje ich bactą. Ale Han – jak każdy zwykły człowiek – potrzebował czasu i odpoczynku, by odzyskać pełnię sił. Nie wytrzymałby długo narzuconego przez nią zabójczego tempa.

Może lepiej by zrobiła, gdyby nadmiar energii – i agresji – rozładowywała podczas treningów? Mogłaby nauczyć się walczyć mieczem świetlnym! Tylko, że wówczas oficjalnie uznano by ją za Jedi.

Podzieliła się tym pomysłem z Hanem. Zapytała go o radę. Roześmiał się. Dopiero, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Leia nie żartuje, oświadczył, że umiejętność walki mieczem może jej się przydać – do samoobrony. Patrzył na tę kwestię tak samo jak Luke! Dla nich księżniczka była dyplomatką, nie wojowniczką. Przywódczynią. Ich zdaniem Leia nie mogła biegać z mieczem świetlnym, rzucać się bez namysłu w wir walki, narażać się osobiście.

A przecież wiedzieli, że Vader, gdy dowodził siłami Imperium, nie nosił broni wyłącznie na pokaz; że Mroczny Lord sam jeden stanowił śmiertelne zagrożenie dla potencjalnych przeciwników. Był kimś, kogo nie należało prowokować. Gdy chwytał za broń, to był koniec – to była egzekucja.

Leia sięgnęłaby po miecz tylko w razie wyższej konieczności. Zabijanie wrogów – ręcznym blasterem – nigdy nie sprawiało jej przyjemności. Owszem, wyobrażała sobie kiedyś śmierć Vadera i śmierć Imperatora – jak wielu innych członków Rebelii. Być może jej wyobraźnia była bardziej bujna, bo jej mroczne fantazje wynikały z poczucia osobistej krzywdy. Rozbić hełm Vadera! Roztrzaskać go na drobne kawałki! Widziała, jak mordował! Widziała, jak torturował – ją i innych!

Nienawiść… to uczucie, którego Jedi powinni się wystrzegać. Luke odrzucił swój miecz – jak jej później powiedział – ale był taki moment, kiedy pragnął zabić: Imperatora oraz Vadera. Swojego ojca. Objął ją na Endorze i zanim ubrał swoje myśli w słowa, Leia już wiedziała. Jedna rzecz mogła popchnąć jej brata do takiej desperacji. Widok Gwiazdy Śmierci, gotowej do wystrzału. Gasnąca Rebelia. Pochwyceni zdrajcy – a wśród nich ona, Leia Organa.

Luke przytoczył jej słowa Vadera: „Jeśli nie przejdziesz na Ciemną Stronę Mocy, może zrobi to ona”. Spojrzała w błękitne oczy swojego brata. „Vader się mylił”, powiedziała. Ale czy na pewno? A gdyby historia potoczyła się inaczej? Gdyby ponownie trafiła w ręce Vadera? Znów by ją torturował i tym razem po to, by ją złamać. Ale czy mógłby zrobić jej coś gorszego niż Thrawn?

Wyobraziła sobie Chissa w białym mundurze, stojącego obok odzianej w czarną pelerynę cyborgicznej postaci Mrocznego Lorda. _Księżniczko, wybierz swojego oprawcę_. Maska Vadera nie ujawniała jego emocji. Czerwone świecące oczy wielkiego admirała spoglądały na nią z uwagą, którą niekiedy można było pomylić z troską. Wyobraziła sobie, jak ten zwraca się do Sitha, jak krytykuje jego metody działania. Thrawn powiedziałby, że są „nieefektywne”. On zrobiłby to lepiej. Skutecznie.

Przeraziła się. Może tak właśnie miało być? Może Moc tego chciała? Co takiego szeptałby jej do ucha wielki admirał? Jakie obietnice? _Zabijesz Imperatora i Vadera, przejmiesz władzę_? Czy znowu uległaby złudzeniu i doszukiwałaby się w niebieskim mężczyźnie ludzkich cech? Wolałaby układać się z nim niż z Vaderem? Pokręciła głową. W alternatywnej, ponurej rzeczywistości, w której rządy nadal sprawowało Imperium, księżniczka tak bardzo potrzebowałaby nadziei. I sojuszników. Niewykluczone, że los popchnąłby ją w stronę wielkiego admirała Thrawna. Ale nie powinna się oszukiwać, że ich relacje byłyby wtedy lepsze niż obecnie.

Potarła czoło. Zbyt często myślała o Thrawnie. Nie chciała go widzieć! Nie potrafiła o nim zapomnieć! Jakby miała na jego punkcie obsesję. Szukała go w Mocy. Potrzebowała treningów, by skupić się, nie myśleć o niczym, nie czuć. Zachowywała się nerwowo. Han uważał, że ma to związek z jego wyjazdem. Pocałował ją w czoło.

\- Wiem – powiedziała Leia, zanim Solo zdążył otworzyć usta.

Roześmiał się.

Gdyby wszystko mogło być proste! Ale nie było. Thrawn wciąż ją dręczył.

**

\- Czy wszystko w porządku, wasza wysokość?

Pułkownik Bremmen musiał powtórzyć swoje pytanie. Leia oparła się o donicę z kwiatami, którą ustawiono w korytarzu w miejsce wyciętego drzewa ch’hala. Potarła spocone czoło. Nagle przeszły ją zimne dreszcze. Nie była w stanie oddychać.

„Zaburzenie Mocy?”

\- Tak – odparła niepewnie.

Skoncentrowała się.

„Luke?”

Wyczuła w Mocy czyjąś obecność. Jakby patrzyły na nią niebieskie oczy. To nie był jej brat. Cofnęła się przerażona.

Działo się coś złego. Leia była tego niemal pewna.

Ruszyła w stronę Sali Obrad, pełna złych przeczuć. W nagłym przebłysku, przed wejściem do środka, sięgnęła po swój drugi komunikator.

\- Winter? – szepnęła. – Czy wydarzyło się ostatnio coś nietypowego?

Nie dodała, że chodzi jej o Thrawna. Nie musiała. Winter zrozumiała aluzję. W odpowiedzi księżniczka usłyszała, że wielki admirał zażyczył sobie mieszanki jakichś ziół. _Nie bacty?_ I od kilku dni odmawiał przyjmowania posiłków. Te podawano mu nadal, w niezmienionej formie, i wracały do nich niemal nietknięte. Czyżby Thrawn urządził protestacyjną głodówkę? Leia nie mogła się nawet na niego rozgniewać o to, że marnował dobrą żywność. Zaczęła się martwić.

Winter wspomniała też, że droidy częściej wymieniały jego pościel i zostawiały mu w celi dodatkową odzież na zmianę. To wszystko mogło wskazywać na to, że wielki admirał zapadł na jakąś tajemniczą chorobę. Gdyby jednak jego stan zaczął się drastycznie pogarszać, R6 wysłałby im zaszyfrowaną wiadomość. Czy Thrawn wiedział o tym, że robot go pilnuje? Czy mógłby wykorzystać to do własnych celów?

Jej przyjaciółka obiecała przyjrzeć się dokładnie tej sprawie. Być może Leia miała rację i wielki admirał tylko symulował chorobę.

\- Nie wchodź tam – przestrzegła ją księżniczka. – Nie nawiązuj z nim kontaktu.

Obawiała się, że Thrawn mógłby oszukać Winter. Albo, w jakiś sposób, przekonać ją, by pomogła mu w ucieczce. Najbardziej jednak lękała się tego, że jej sekret mógłby się wydać: co robiła z Thrawnem w jego celi.

Czuła teraz wstyd. Wstyd, podszyty strachem.

Nie wystarczyło jednak zamknąć Chissa w odosobnionej celi i nie odwiedzać go, by problem zniknął. Dopóki Thrawn żył, mógł powiedzieć komuś prawdę. Swoją wersję prawdy. Nie kłamstwo – lecz część prawdy, która stawiała księżniczkę w niekorzystnym świetle.

Leia miała wybór: mogła go zabić albo zajmować się nim tak długo, jak długo pozostawał jej więźniem. To strach kazał jej trzymać wielkiego admirała w zamknięciu. Strach przed nim: przed tym, co mógłby zrobić i przed tym, co mógłby powiedzieć. Zaś strach przed ostatecznym zejściem na Ciemną Stronę Mocy nie pozwalał Leii go zabić. Znalazła się w impasie.

Być może istniało jednak trzecie wyjście: pozwolić Thrawnowi umrzeć. Mogła zgubić go choroba. Mógł zdecydować się na samobójstwo. Thrawn zawsze wydawał się księżniczce osobą zrównoważoną, twardo stąpającą po ziemi. Leia nie dopuszczała nawet do siebie myśli, że mógłby spróbować się zabić. Pilnowała jedynie, by nie miał wokół siebie narzędzi, które umożliwiłyby mu ucieczkę. Albo walkę z nią, choć tym, odkąd zaczęła lepiej panować nad Mocą, przejmowała się znacznie mniej. Jej nie byłby w stanie nic zrobić, ale komuś innemu, na przykład Winter?

Wyciszyła urządzenie komunikacyjne i ukryła je w swoich szatach. Czasem, podczas długich przemów Radnych, zerkała na ekran komunikatora. Jakby przeczuwała, że wiadomość, która nadejdzie, będzie zła. Ekran podświetlił się nagle i księżniczka odczytała:

„Zemdlał. Wezwać lekarza?”

„Tak” lub „nie”. Dlaczego nie potrafiła wybrać właściwej odpowiedzi? „Tak”, ale – lekarz mógłby ją zdradzić. Im mniej osób wiedziało o Thrawnie, tym lepiej. _Strach_. Lekarz dostrzegłby ślady tortur. _Wstyd_.

Strach i wstyd skłaniały ją ku temu, by odpisała: „nie”. Ale czy potrafiłaby to sobie wybaczyć?

Po dłuższym namyśle odpowiedziała:

„Tak, ale niech zaczeka na mnie.”


	15. 2.6

„Doktor Kalonia”, tak przedstawiła się ciemnowłosa lekarka. Leia w pierwszej chwili miała wątpliwości, czy tak młoda osoba będzie w stanie wyleczyć Chissa, jednak wojna sprawiała, że lekarze polowi szybko zdobywali doświadczenie, które w normalnych warunkach i przy normalnej praktyce zgromadziliby dopiero po wielu, wielu latach.

\- Musisz przysiąc, że nikomu o tym nie powiesz – księżniczka wymogła na lekarce taką obietnicę.

W tym przypadku od samej tajemnicy lekarskiej ważniejsza była tajemnica wojskowa.

Kalonia uśmiechnęła się gorzko.

\- Miałam wcześniej do czynienia z kartelami narkotykowymi, wasza wysokość – odparła. – Umiem dochować sekretu. Dla mnie pacjent to pacjent.

\- Leia – księżniczka spuściła nieco z tonu, lekko zawstydzona. – Wystarczy: Leia.

\- Harter – odrzekła tamta.

W więziennej celi wyczuwalna była intensywna woń męskiego potu i czegoś, co Leia mogła określić mianem „zapachu choroby”. Thrawn nie udawał. Naprawdę poważnie podupadł na zdrowiu.

Na stoliczku nocnym stał otwarty pojemniczek z bactą. Opróżniony do połowy. Księżniczka odetchnęła głęboko i dopiero wtedy dotarło do niej, w jak ciężkim stanie musiał znajdować się wielki admirał. Wcześniej odmówił przyjęcia leczniczej maści, był zbyt dumny, by o nią poprosić. Kiedy Leia stawiała mu ultimatum: „droid albo bacta”, była przekonana, że Thrawn nie zaryzykuje utraty robota astromechanicznego bez względu na to, z jak wielkim bólem przyjdzie mu się mierzyć. Zakładała, że wyniosły Chiss będzie cierpiał w milczeniu, tak samo, jak w przypadku złamanej ręki.

Zostawiła mu bactę, to nie była jej wina… Jednakże zrobiła to nie z troski o jego zdrowie, wręcz przeciwnie: chciała przetestować jego silną wolę. Powinna poczuć teraz triumf, że udało jej się go w końcu złamać, lecz kiedy patrzyła na napoczętą maść, zastanawiała się, jak nieznośny musiał to być ból, skoro Thrawn zrezygnował z czegoś, na czym ogromnie mu zależało, tylko po to, by się od owego bólu uwolnić.

Harter otworzyła swoją podręczną walizeczkę i wyjęła przenośny sprzęt medyczny. Elektronicznym termometrem zmierzyła choremu temperaturę.

\- To Pantoranin? – spytała i natychmiast odpowiedziała sobie sama: – Nie wygląda na takiego.

Ostrożnie uniosła prawą powiekę Chissa i spojrzała w jego czerwone oko.

\- Zdecydowanie nie wygląda.

Rozchyliła pacjentowi usta i włożyła w nie jakąś długą rurkę, podpiętą do elektronicznego urządzenia. Z mocną skonsternowaną miną lekarka odczytywała wyniki tego badania.

\- To nie zatrucie – orzekła.

Następnie zwróciła się do Leii:

\- Przydałby się zimny okład na jego czoło. Może wtedy się ocknie.

Właściwie to księżniczka wolałaby takiej sytuacji uniknąć. Było jej na rękę to, że Thrawn pozostawał nieprzytomny podczas wizyty doktor Kalonii. Gdyby się obudził, mógłby… mógłby powiedzieć tej kobiecie prawdę: że to ona, Leia Organa-Solo, go skrzywdziła.

Bardziej niż stanem jego zdrowia księżniczka przejmowała się tym, by nikt nie poznał jej mrocznej tajemnicy. Mimo to udała się do kącika sanitarnego, zamoczyła ręcznik w wodzie, wykręciła tak, by był zaledwie wilgotny, i wróciła do łóżka chorego Chissa.

Ten leżał teraz całkowicie nagi na materacu. Zwinięta kołdra spoczywała na podłodze.

\- Odkryłam go tylko – wyjaśniła Harter. – Sam się rozebrał, pewnie było mu za gorąco. A potem się przykrył, najpewniej wtedy, kiedy wystąpiły u niego dreszcze.

Wzięła od księżniczki mokry ręcznik i umieściła go na czole swojego pacjenta. Odwracając się w stronę Leii, kątem oka zauważyła nagle R6.

\- Ten mały droid był tu cały czas? – zainteresowała się. – To mogłoby nam bardzo pomóc. No dalej, maluchu. Kiedy u pacjenta pojawiły się pierwsze niepokojące objawy?

R6 zerknął wpierw na Leię. Wahał się, ile może zdradzić lekarce.

\- Winter powiedziała, że zemdlał – przypomniała sobie Leia. – Ale jej przecież tu nie było. R6, czy to ty przekazałeś jej tę wiadomość?

Droid potwierdził przeciągłym piskiem i „mrugnięciem” niewielkiej diody umieszczonej pod okiem kamery.

\- Ale później sam wstał i poszedł do łóżka? – księżniczka zmarszczyła brwi.

Kolejny pisk oznaczał potwierdzenie. Coś w tej historii jej nie pasowało. R6 wydał z siebie całą serię wysokich dźwięków.

\- Zemdlał kilkukrotnie? – wychwyciła natychmiast z jego wypowiedzi Kalonia. – I zwykle… budził się po kilku minutach? Ale teraz się nie budzi. Dlaczego?

Ruchoma kopułka astromecha obróciła się w lewo, potem w prawo i znów w lewo, kiedy ten potupywał w miejscu. Piski robota były pełne frustracji.

Harter uniosła prawą rękę Chissa i wskazała ruchem głowy na fioletowy ślad na jego przedramieniu.

\- Porażenie prądem. Żeby to było jasne: nie pochwalam tego – spojrzała na droida i mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo. – Nawet w przypadku kłopotliwych pacjentów.

Leia uśmiechnęła się do siebie. „Dobra robota, R6”, pogratulowała w myślach astromechowi.

Lekarka przez chwilę przyglądała się uważnie prawej ręce Chissa.

\- Coś nie tak? – zaniepokoiła się wówczas księżniczka.

\- Miał ją wcześniej złamaną – zauważyła Harter. – To musiało być dość dawno, bo kość zdołała się już zrosnąć. Mam gdzieś w walizce rentgen…

Położyła rękę Thrawna tak, by ta nie przylegała do jego ciała. Następnie wyjęła z walizeczki niewielkie urządzenie, przypominające przenośny skaner, i przesunęła nim wzdłuż całej, uprzednio złamanej kończyny.

\- Interesujące – mruknęła. – To nie wygląda na leczenie bactą ani na chirurgiczne uzupełnianie ubytków. Kość zrosła się sama. Musiał mieć przez kilka miesięcy unieruchomioną rękę. Barbarzyństwo. Coś takiego w dzisiejszych czasach.

Księżniczka przełknęła głośno ślinę.

\- Ręka nie jest problemem? – upewniła się.

Kalonia pokręciła głową.

\- Cokolwiek smarował sobie bactą, to nie była ta ręka.

Oglądała Chissa z każdej strony, a później zadecydowała:

\- Trzeba go obrócić. Leia, musisz mi w tym pomóc, sama nie dam rady.

Wspólnymi siłami ułożyły chorego na brzuchu. Księżniczka odsunęła się wówczas szybko od Thrawna, marszcząc nos. Chiss zdecydowanie nie pachniał najlepiej. Kalonia jakoś potrafiła to ignorować, podobnie jak to, że jej pacjent był golusieńki. W innych okolicznościach widok nagiego wielkiego admirała mógłby cieszyć kobiece oko, lecz nie wtedy, gdy ten znajdował się w takim stanie.

Harter ubrała białe chirurgiczne rękawiczki, a później, ku zdumieniu Leii, rozchyliła niebieskie pośladki Chissa i obejrzała jego odbyt. Zmarszczyła czoło i zacisnęła usta. Przez moment milczała, a następnie rzekła do księżniczki:

\- Przepraszam. Czasem zapominam, że nie wszyscy są lekarzami. Pewnie nie chciałaś tego widzieć i zrozumiem, jeśli nie będziesz chciała się przyglądać, jak robię mu rektoskopię.

Leia uniosła brew pytająco.

\- Włożę mu kolonoskop w odbyt – wytłumaczyła Kalonia, wyjmując z walizeczki odpowiedni przyrząd i pokazując go księżniczce. – Nie wiem, dlaczego akurat tam smarował się bactą, ale to, że to robił, oraz jego gorączka sugerują, że to najprawdopodobniej jakiś stan zapalny. To dość nieprzyjemne badanie, więc nawet lepiej, że pacjent jest nieprzytomny, tylko… trzeba go jakoś ułożyć.

Wepchnęła poduszkę pod biodra Chissa. Na jej twarzy odmalował się wyraz niezadowolenia.

\- Muszę cię poprosić, żebyś go przytrzymała – zwróciła się do Leii. – Naprawdę przepraszam. Zwykle w takich przypadkach korzystam z pomocy droidów medycznych.

Księżniczka miała wrażenie déjà vu, kiedy spoglądała na wypięty tyłek Thrawna. Obserwowała, jak długa cienka rurka znika w odbycie Chissa i jak Kalonia zręcznie manewruje urządzeniem, by wprowadzić kolonoskop coraz głębiej. Nie było w tej scenie nic seksownego.

Harter wpatrywała się w ekran urządzenia z zaciętą miną.

\- Uszkodzenia mechaniczne – rzekła bezbarwnym tonem. – Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa, ale to wygląda tak, jakby ktoś go zgwałcił.

Leia poczuła nagłe uderzenie gorąca. Kalonia była o krok od odkrycia prawdy.

\- Mogę mu przepisać odpowiednie leki i serię szczepionek na choroby weneryczne, tak na wszelki wypadek – ciągnęła lekarka – ale jeśli to nie był tylko seks, lecz w istocie gwałt, potrzebna też będzie pomoc psychologiczna.

Spojrzała wymownie na Leię.

\- Typowy mężczyzna wolałby umrzeć niż przyznać, że został wykorzystany seksualnie – stwierdziła Harter. – Nic dziwnego, że ten tu nic nie mówił i próbował się leczyć na własną rękę. Zapewne nie przyjdzie mu łatwo zaakceptowanie tego, że ktoś o tym wie. Jak to dobrze, że trafił tutaj.

Uśmiechnęła się ciepło do księżniczki w przekonaniu, że ta, z dobroci serca, pomagała temu niebieskiemu choremu mężczyźnie. Leii ten uśmiech i słowa lekarki zmroziły krew w żyłach.

\- Oczywiście, otrzyma odpowiednie leczenie – odparła opanowanym głosem, nie zdradzając swoich emocji – i opiekę.

\- Wojna jest czymś strasznym – westchnęła Kalonia, pakując swój sprzęt do walizeczki. – Może, kiedy to wszystko się skończy, takie sytuacje nie będą już więcej miały miejsca.

\- Mam nadzieję – przytaknęła jej księżniczka.

\- Musimy o to zawalczyć – rzekła z nagłą determinacją Harter. – Chciałabym… zaangażować się bardziej. Jeśli zechcecie mnie przyjąć, dam z siebie wszystko.

Leia położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Dziękuję – zwróciła się do niej – Harter.

*

Gdy lekarka opuściła celę Thrawna, księżniczka zdecydowała się posiedzieć jeszcze przez jakiś czas przy nieprzytomnym Chissie.

\- Wojna wyzwala w nas najgorsze instynkty – powiedziała bardziej do siebie niż do niego, w pełni świadoma tego, że wielki admirał jej nie słyszał i nie mógł jej odpowiedzieć. – Musimy to zakończyć. Raz na zawsze.

R6 zagwizdał smutno. Leia odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na droida. Gdy tak przyglądała się małemu R6, zazdroszcząc mu niejako jego mechanicznej niewinności, zza jej pleców odezwał się zachrypnięty głos:

\- Tak. Musimy to wreszcie zakończyć.


	16. 2.7

Obróciła się powoli, niechętnie. Nie chciała z nim o tym rozmawiać, nie teraz, nie była jeszcze na to gotowa. Równocześnie księżniczka wiedziała, że nie mogła tego odwlekać w nieskończoność. Zerknęła na poszarzałą twarz Chissa, spojrzała w te jego świetliste czerwone oczy i oznajmiła mu:

\- To coś między nami… to musi się skończyć. Kocham Hana i chcę z nim być. Chcę – dotknęła swojego brzucha, sondując to miejsce Mocą – urodzić mu dziecko.

Oczy Thrawna rozbłysły żywszym ogniem, kąciki warg drgnęły, obniżyły się, jak gdyby z niezadowoleniem, którego nie potrafił dobrze ukryć.

\- To pewne? – zapytał. – Czy to pewne, że to jego dziecko?

Leia zesztywniała.

\- Oczywiście, że _jego_ – powiedziała chłodno.

Pomiędzy nimi zawisło to niezadane pytanie, wątpliwość, lęk. Wtedy wyczuła też… gniew. Thrawn był zły: na nią, bo wróciła do swojego męża i chciała od nowa uporządkować sobie życie. A przecież… przecież to wszystko wydarzyło się dlatego, że Leia kochała Hana i nie mogła pozwolić mu umrzeć.

Romans z wielkim admirałem – jeśli to ogóle był „romans” – księżniczka wstydziła się tego epizodu w swoim życiu, a jeszcze bardziej tego, kim się przez niego stała i kim mogłaby się stać, gdyby ciągnęła to dłużej.

\- Rozumiem, że to może być problem – odrzekł Thrawn.

Popatrzyła na niego tak, jakby liczyła na to, że to on pierwszy wyjdzie z jakąś sensowną propozycją. Choć tak właściwie: już zdecydowała sama.

\- Uważasz, że mógłbym stać się zagrożeniem dla twojej rodziny – stwierdził wielki admirał – a szczególnie: dla twojego nienarodzonego dziecka.

\- Czy nie mam racji?

Thrawn zaśmiał się słabo.

\- Oczywiście, że masz. Plan A zakładał…

Urwał i posłał jej wymowne spojrzenie. Leia zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Dokończ – poprosiła, nie, więcej: zażądała – powiedz, co zakładał Plan A.

\- Odpowiem na to pytanie, kiedy ty powiesz mi, jak zamierzasz rozwiązać nasz wspólny problem.

Księżniczka wyczuła jego upór – twardą ścianę, którą Chiss wzniósł w swoim umyśle. Mogłaby forsować ten mentalny mur, może nawet udałoby się jej w tej sytuacji wygrać, może Thrawn był na tyle osłabiony…

\- Czy to będzie eutanazja? – drgnęła, gdy usłyszała jego dziwnie spokojny głos. – Czy może publiczna egzekucja?

\- Nie mogę cię stracić – odparła sucho.

Prychnął.

\- Nie mogę cię stracić publicznie – powtórzyła, by rozwiać jego złudzenia. – Wówczas stracę… stracimy szansę na rozejm z Imperium. Nie uda mi się przekonać waszych dowódców, by złożyli broń, nikt nie uwierzy w amnestię.

\- Leia – przerwał jej Thrawn – jeśli chcesz wygrać tę wojnę, tak właśnie powinnaś postąpić. Tak zachowałby się Imperator: zademonstrowałby swoją siłę.

\- To nie siła – żachnęła się. – Zabicie kogoś bezbronnego, pokonanego, nie jest okazaniem siły, lecz… bezwzględności.

Pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Nie chcę budować nowego ładu, świata, w którym wychowam moje dziecko, w taki sposób – oświadczyła mu.

Thrawn poprawił się na swoim łóżku.

\- Zamierzasz mnie wypuścić? Czy może więzić do końca mojego życia? Czy to łaska, księżniczko, czy może inny rodzaj okrucieństwa?

Przeszył ją nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

\- Wiem, co chcesz zrobić – odpowiedziała. – Myślisz, że możesz mnie zmienić; że _to_ mnie zmieni, nieodwracalnie, w potwora.

Chiss uniósł brew.

\- Pragniesz zemsty, porządku, sprawiedliwości, bezpieczeństwa – wyliczył. – Wbrew temu, co sądzisz, nie różnisz się aż tak bardzo od swojego ojca.

\- Nie – zaprzeczyła.

Przypomniał jej się Vader, przesłuchujący ją w celi na Gwieździe Śmierci. A później: Vader na Bespinie…

\- Nie.

Wielki admirał wpatrywał się w nią z uwagą.

\- Nie chcesz być taka jak on – stwierdził. – Imperator powiedział mu…

Kąciki jego jasnoróżowych ust drgnęły, jakby coś go rozbawiło.

\- Imperator powiedział mu, że zabił swoją żonę w gniewie. Ją i – spojrzał na Leię wymownie – swoje potomstwo. Prawda była jednak inna. Padmé Amidala przeżyła i dała mu dwójkę dzieci. Zmarła dopiero przy porodzie.

Księżniczka potrząsnęła głową.

\- On był potworem – powiedziała. – To, że _jej_ nie zabił, nie czyni go lepszym… człowiekiem.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się.

\- Widzisz więc, że to, czy odbierzesz mi życie, czy pozwolisz mi umrzeć w jakiejś zapyziałej celi, nie ma aż tak wielkiego znaczenia. Nie ma go dla _ciebie_. Ma natomiast znaczenie dla dalszego przebiegu wojny.

Spróbował się podnieść i usiąść na łóżku, jednak nie starczyło mu na to sił i opadł bezwładnie na poduszkę.

\- Istnieją procedury – poinformował wreszcie Leię. – Sam je wprowadziłem. W przypadku mojej śmierci, flota ma się zebrać w punkcie zbornym. Wycofają się.

Powiedział to z takim przekonaniem, jakby był pewien, że żołnierze postąpią zgodnie z jego „ostatnią” wolą.

\- Gdzie? – zapytała impulsywnie, instynktownie.

Thrawn zgromił ją wzrokiem.

\- Mówiłaś, że pragniesz „rozejmu”. Powiadom Pellaeona o mojej śmierci. Tylko jego. Jemu _ufam_ , wiem, że zachowa się rozsądnie.

\- Gdzie się wycofają? – zapytała ponownie, z naciskiem, sięgając po Moc. – Mam uwierzyć, że imperialna armia nie zaatakuje nas znowu, po przegrupowaniu sił?

\- Być może zaatakują – rzekł obojętnie wielki admirał. – W czasie nie krótszym niż dziesięć, jedenaście lat. Mniej więcej tyle im zajmą przygotowania do kolejnej kampanii.

\- Nie – zaprotestowała. – Trzeba to przerwać. W ten sposób nic się nie zmieni. Wrócą i znów zaatakują, nadal będzie trwała wojna… Trzeba to zakończyć, raz na zawsze.

\- Nie podam ci tej lokalizacji – odparł stanowczo Thrawn. – To mój „Yavin”, a ty, księżniczko, nie masz argumentu w postaci Gwiazdy Śmierci, by mi grozić.

Nabrała powietrza do płuc, by wygłosić płomienną przemowę, a potem… odpuściła. Co dałaby jej ta wiedza? Czy udałoby jej się nakłonić rebeliantów, by ścigali wycofujące się wojska Imperium? By wydali wrogowi ostateczną bitwę? Imperium nadal miało przewagę sił, nawet bez Thrawna byli w stanie zwyciężyć.

\- Na pewno się wycofają? Mówiłeś, że mogą wygrać bez ciebie…

Prychnął.

\- Pellaeon nie zechce wygrywać _beze mnie_ – odrzekł – a moi żołnierze nadal wierzą w mój powrót. Nie minęło jeszcze dość czasu, by uznano mnie za zmarłego. Będą walczyć, toczyć mniejsze bitwy i odnosić nic nie znaczące zwycięstwa, będą wystrzegać się niebezpieczeństwa porażki i… czekać. Kiedy Pellaeon zrozumie, że prowadzenie kampanii w ten sposób nie ma większego sensu, ogłosi odwrót. Nasze wojska się zjednoczą i ktoś nowy obejmie przywództwo.

\- Wybiorą twojego następcę?

\- _Ja_ już go wybrałem. Nie musisz się o to martwić, księżniczko. Mój następca _zapragnie_ z tobą współpracować – uśmiechnął się z gorzką ironią. – Przekonasz go do tego, tak, jak przekonałaś mnie.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Nie – sprzeciwiła się. – To był błąd. Sam widzisz, do czego to doprowadziło.

\- Błąd – Thrawn wymówił to słowo z goryczą, tak, jakby próbował nim opisać więcej niż tylko ich skomplikowaną relację. – Błędem było to, że nie doceniłem mojego przeciwnika. Być może w złym miejscu lokowałem jego… _jej_ słaby punkt.

Leia odruchowo złapała się za brzuch.

\- Powiem ci, na czym polegał Plan A – oświadczył jej wtedy wielki admirał. – A ty powiesz mi, czy rezygnując z niego, rzeczywiście popełniłem błąd.


	17. 2.8

Thrawn spojrzał jej w oczy, a następnie oznajmił:

\- Potrzebowałem Skywalkera.

Księżniczka gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze.

\- Nie rozumiem – odparła. – Jeśli przez cały ten czas chodziło ci o Luke’a, mogłeś…

Chiss uniósł brew wyczekująco.

\- Mogłeś zaproponować wymianę więźniów – dokończyła z wyrzutem i pewnym żalem. – Mój brat poddałby się, by mnie ochronić.

Wargi wielkiego admirała drgnęły w ni to uśmiechu, ni to drwiącym grymasie.

\- Imperator próbował przeciągnąć Luke’a Skywalkera na swoją stronę – przypomniał jej. – Ja nie jestem taki, jak on. Uczę się na błędach. Cudzych.

Widząc jej minę, westchnął i doprecyzował:

\- Mam na myśli następcę i dziedzica Vadera, kogoś dorównującego mu Mocą i skłonnościami. Ktoś taki, odpowiednio wcześniej przygotowany, mógłby zaprowadzić w galaktyce… nowy porządek.

\- Próbowałeś to zrobić – odrzekła Leia – i nie udało ci się to. Nie zmieniłeś mnie w Lady Vader.

Chiss parsknął, a potem skrzywił się, jakby próba zaśmiania się jej w twarz nieoczekiwanie sprawiła mu ból.

\- Masz rację, że pomyliłem się, co do ciebie i moich „mentorskich” możliwości – powiedział nie bez ironii. – Jednak to nie ja miałem uformować następcę Lorda Vadera, ja miałem tylko… go komuś dostarczyć.

Odchrząknął i kontynuował:

\- Plan A zakładał współpracę z potężną istotą, wrażliwą na Moc i potrafiącą manipulować nią wedle swojej woli. Istota ta za swoją „pomoc”, zażyczyła sobie… dziecka. Potomka Skywalkera.

Leia zdrętwiała na swoim krześle.

\- Tak – dodał Thrawn – najprościej było dostarczyć mu _twoje_ dziecko.

Księżniczka oparła obie dłonie na swoim brzuchu.

\- Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu nie byłam w ciąży – stwierdziła. – Nie mogłeś dać mu mojego dziecka.

Chiss prychnął pogardliwie.

\- Nie mogłem? Księżniczko, znaleźlibyśmy _odpowiedniego_ ojca dla twojego dziecka. Wystarczyło wybrać tylko dawcę genów, a wytypowanie kogoś _lepszego_ od generała Solo z pewnością nie byłoby aż takie trudne.

Leia przełknęła głośno ślinę. Powoli mijał pierwszy szok i zaczynała wzbierać w niej furia.

\- Ty! – wycedziła. – Chciałeś mnie zapłodnić i oddać moje dziecko… _nasze_ dziecko… komuś!

\- Nie – odrzekł twardo Thrawn. – _Twoje_ dziecko, nie moje. Nie _nasze_. Nie powierzyłbym _jemu_ mojego potomstwa.

\- Więc… po co to było? – zapytała zdruzgotana. – Po co mnie gwałciłeś, skoro… Skoro…

Nie potrafiła dokończyć. Myślała teraz tylko o tym, w jaki sposób mogła zadać mu ból. Większy niż ten, który on zadał jej.

\- Odwlekałem to – odparł Thrawn. – Nie ufałem tej istocie i nadal jej nie ufam. Sądziłem, że _nasz_ sojusz byłby bardziej… efektywny.

\- Nie – niemal zaśmiała się, gdy dotarło to do niej. – Zacząłeś coś do mnie czuć i… sprawy się skomplikowały, czyż nie? Nie chciałbyś widzieć, jak _ktoś inny_ mnie gwałci i jak noszę później _cudze_ dziecko. Przestałam być bezimiennym inkubatorem, zobaczyłeś we mnie żywą istotę, kobietę. Nie twierdzę, że się we mnie zakochałeś. Prawdopodobnie myślałeś, że należę do ciebie i nie chciałeś się mną dzielić. A gdybym poczęła ci dziecko…

\- Nie poczęłabyś dziecka – wtrącił gniewnie wielki admirał. – Pilnowałem tego. Umieściłem isalamiry wokół twojej celi, żeby _on_ nie mógł w żaden sposób wpłynąć na ciebie, na mnie, na moich żołnierzy.

Leia prychnęła.

\- Mam ci być za to wdzięczna? – spiorunowała go wzrokiem. – Czy teraz _mojemu_ dziecku coś grozi?

Thrawn patrzył  w sufit.

\- Odpowiedz!

Spojrzał na nią.

\- Może tak, a może nie – powiedział po chwili. – Nie, jeśli jesteś dość silna, by z _nim_ walczyć.

\- Z _nim_! Kim on jest? Jak się nazywa?

Przypomniały jej się niebieskie oczy przyglądające jej się z oddali.

\- Snoke – odrzekł Thrawn.

Na niebieskiej twarzy Chissa uwidoczniła się odraza.

\- Istota rządna władzy, a szczególnie kontroli nad umysłami użytkowników Mocy. Snoke potrafi zobaczyć przyszłość podobnie jak… pewne stworzenie, które kiedyś spotkałem na swojej drodze. Dlatego nie można go lekceważyć.

Leia wybałuszyła na niego oczy.

\- Kolejny Imperator! Nie wierzę! – zawołała. – Czy wy, Imperialni, wszyscy marzycie jedynie o powrocie tyranii Palpatine’a?

\- Ograniczyłbym wpływy Snoke’a – rzekł przez zęby Thrawn – a gdyby zaczął mierzyć zbyt wysoko, powstrzymałbym go osobiście. Dotychczas… Snoke pomagał koordynować moją flotę, przewidywał niektóre wasze posunięcia. Zamierzałem go użyć jako broni przeciwko wam, a szczególnie… przeciwko twojemu bratu, rycerzowi Jedi.

\- Wypuściłeś na wolność _bestię_ – stwierdziła ze zgrozą księżniczka. – Nie panujesz już nad niczym, a Snoke…

Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Zabierze twoją armię i nas unicestwi. Tego chciałeś, Thrawn?

\- Dlatego powstał protokół bezpieczeństwa – odparł poirytowany. – Wyjście awaryjne.

\- Oczywiście! – parsknęła. – Pomyślałeś o wszystkim!

\- Jeśli _ja_ nie zdołam go zatrzymać, zrobi to mój klon – rzucił ten argument jak odbezpieczony granat protonowy, pewien swego zwycięstwa w tej słownej batalii. – Tak. Przygotowałem się na walkę z przeciwnikiem, który potrafi zobaczyć „przyszłość”. _Jakąś_ przyszłość. Posunięcia _jakiegoś_ Thrawna.

Popatrzyła na niego jak na szaleńca, którym wielki admirał niewątpliwie był.

\- To obłęd! – wyrwało jej się.

\- Czyżby? – zadrwił Thrawn. – Tak cię dziwi moja ostrożność? Powiedz, księżniczko, czy wy, rebelianci, dysponujecie w ogóle jakimkolwiek Planem B? Czy taka koncepcja jest wam zupełnie obca?

Wzięła głęboki oddech, próbując się uspokoić. Potarła dłonią spocone czoło.

\- Plan B, tak? Twoim Planem B była Lady Vader?

Widząc malujący się na jego twarzy blady uśmiech, ofuknęła go:

\- Czy przeszło ci choć raz przez myśl, że to nie był dobry pomysł? Wtedy, kiedy złamałam ci rękę? Albo wtedy, kiedy delektowałam się twoim bólem?

\- Przynajmniej nie umarłbym na darmo – odpowiedział zupełnie bez emocji – a mój klon kontynuowałby moje dzieło. A może teraz, gdy o nim wiesz, jego też pragniesz zabić? „Jego” to zresztą zbyt wielkie słowo. Na razie to tylko kilka komórek, nawet nie rozwinięty chissański organizm, którego zamordowanie mogłoby przynieść ci jakąkolwiek satysfakcję. Zaczekaj przynajmniej, aż wykształcą się jakieś narządy.

Poczuła wówczas chęć, by wyjść, uciec stąd, z jego celi, i nie wracać, nie oglądać go już nigdy więcej. Ale czy potrafiła tak go porzucić?

\- Tak – rzekł wtedy wielki admirał. – Jeśli chcesz porządku, musisz pozbyć się wszystkich swoich wrogów. I wszystkich _potencjalnych_ wrogów. Musisz uderzyć z wyprzedzeniem.

\- I widzieć przyszłych wrogów nawet w przyjaciołach? – dokończyła za niego i pokręciła gwałtownie głową. – Nie, Thrawn. Wolę próbować dostrzec choćby niewielką skłonność do dobra u kogoś takiego jak ty niż doszukiwać się zła w osobach które… błądzą czasem, tak, jak ja.

\- Mylisz się, księżniczko. Zamiast nazywać różne rzeczy „dobrem” lub „złem”, powinnaś myśleć o „bezpieczeństwie” i „zagrożeniu” dla swoich ludzi. Wróg to ten, kto cię zaatakuje, kto chce twojej śmierci. Ten, kto chce odebrać ci bliskich… i wolność.

Przez pewien czas Leia łudziła się, że ona i Thrawn mogą przestać być wrogami. Jednak to, co jej powiedział i to, co zamierzała uczynić, zamknęło przed nimi tę drogę na zawsze.


	18. Chapter 18

Poczynienie niezbędnych przygotowań zajęło księżniczce kilka dni, nie obyło się oczywiście bez pomocy Winter, doktor Kalonii i Lando Calrissiana. Ten ostatni podszedł do całej tej sprawy z podejrzliwością rasowego szulera.

\- Han znów zalazł ci za skórę, hę? – prychnął niegdysiejszy zarządca Bespina, początkowo nie biorąc jej prośby na poważnie.

Musiała mu wytłumaczyć, że nie chodziło wcale o Hana, tylko… o kogoś zupełnie innego.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie zmieniasz się w mafiosa pokroju Jabby Hutta – zażartował Lando, równocześnie pocierając swój kark w nerwowym odruchu. – Chyba nie mam u ciebie żadnego długu… Nie chciałbym trafić na wystawową ściankę.

\- O nie, Lando – zaśmiała się Leia, starając się ukryć jak nieprzyjemne wspomnienia przywołało to porównanie – ty paradowałbyś po moim salonie w metalowych slipkach.

Calrissian puścił do niej oko. Chwilę później raptownie spoważniał.

\- Mogę coś zorganizować, ale raczej nie tu, na Coruscant. Trzeba będzie przewieźć delikwenta na jedną z pomniejszych planet.

\- Z tym sobie poradzę – stwierdziła Leia.

Mając Moc i Rukha do pomocy, księżniczka była w stanie szybko unieszkodliwić swojego więźnia, gdyby ten podjął próbę ucieczki.

Najpierw jednak musiała podać Thrawnowi serię zastrzyków, zapisanych mu przez doktor Kalonię. By przyspieszyć jego leczenie, postanowiła zaryzykować i wepchnąć go do komory z bactą. Oznaczało to przeniesienie wielkiego admirała do innego budynku.

Można było go oszołomić i nieprzytomnego przenieść na noszach. Jednak im więcej osób wiedziało o Chissie, widziało go choćby przelotnie, tym bardziej rosło ryzyko niepowodzenia pospiesznie ułożonego przez księżniczkę planu.

Thrawn miał zniknąć, raz na zawsze, bezpowrotnie. Najlepiej, gdyby obeszło się bez świadków, a ponieważ było to niemożliwe, Leia zamierzała zaangażować w tę akcję jedynie kilka zaufanych osób. I… niestety musiała wykluczyć z tego grona swojego męża i brata. Nie chciała teraz im tłumaczyć, skąd u diaska na Coruscant wziął się imperialny wielki admirał i dlaczego księżniczka podjęła taką, a nie inną decyzję: dlaczego zamierzała zamrozić go w karbonicie i gdzie planowała go następnie odesłać.

Tak naprawdę sama też jeszcze tego nie wiedziała. Gdzie mogła wysłać Thrawna, jeśli nie do dziewięciu korelliańskich piekieł? W Nieznane Regiony? Kto miałby go tam zawieźć, tam, gdzie nie sięgają mapy? Czy powinna wydać Thrawna Chissom: tym, którzy go wygnali? Nie była pewna, jaki los by go tam czekał, ponadto, z jakiegoś powodu nie chciała, by wielkiego admirała zbyt szybko odmrożono. Nie. Lepiej, żeby pozostał w tej kamiennej formie i nie stanowił dłużej zagrożenia dla niej, jej dziecka i dla Rebelii. Tylko… jak długo aparatura utrzymywałaby go przy życiu? Czy może z czasem, przy przedłużonej do granic możliwości hibernacji, ustałyby jego funkcje życiowe? Mogli też popełnić błąd podczas przeprowadzania całej tej skomplikowanej procedury zamrażania i nieświadomie, niecelowo go zabić. Ale czy na pewno _nieświadomie_ i _niecelowo_? Może… może to był jej sposób, by uniknąć odpowiedzialności? Wypadek przy pracy. Nieszczęśliwy wypadek.

Na dodatek potrzebowała do tego _jego_ współpracy. Co prawda, Harter przeprowadziła badania, ale nikt prócz samego Thrawna nie wiedział, jak bezpiecznie zamrozić _Chissa_. Jak zachowa się jego organizm? Czy wytrzyma taką operację? I czy… czy wielki admirał nie okłamie księżniczki, czy nie poda jej błędnych informacji, by ta, mimo najszczerszej chęci by go oszczędzić, odebrała mu życie?

Co wówczas by poczuła? Żal? Gniew? Rozpacz? Triumf? Nie potrafiła tego stwierdzić. Bała się.

Bała się gwałtownych uczuć, które mogłyby ją pchnąć na Ciemną Stronę Mocy. Nie. Leia postanowiła, że nigdy nie będzie taka jak Vader. _Zamrozi_ Thrawna, a z nim wszystkie negatywne emocje. Potem zacznie trenować z Luke’iem i medytować. I znajdzie sposób… by ocalić swoje dziecko przed Snoke’iem.

*

Zapamiętała później na długo wyraz jego niebieskiej twarzy, nieprzeniknioną głębię jego czerwonych oczu, to jak zareagował na ogłoszony przez nią „wyrok” – ze stoickim spokojem. Zapytał tylko, gdzie zamierzała umieścić jego ciało. Nie odpowiedziała. Nie zdziwiło go to, ani trochę.

Był wyjątkowo posłusznym więźniem, jakby liczył na skrócenie odsiadki za „dobre sprawowanie”. Może myślał, że gdy miną jej „humory”, księżniczka rozmrozi go. Uśmiechnął się nawet parę razy bez słowa, tak pogodnie, spojrzał na nią porozumiewawczo, jakby chciał jej powiedzieć: „wiem, że nadal mnie potrzebujesz”. Ta jego pewność siebie irytowała ją. Budziła w niej to nieprzyjemne uczucie, że być może to wszystko było częścią jakiegoś jego szalonego planu; że Thrawn znów ją w coś wmanewrował.

Nie potrafiła go zabić – nie chciała tego. Nie mogła ryzykować, że ów okrutny czyn rzeczywiście przemieni ją w Lady Vader. Rukh spoglądał na nią tak, jakby miał ochotę ją wyręczyć, lecz równocześnie nadal czuł się zobowiązany – mocą złożonej niegdyś przez Noghrich przysięgi – by chronić Thrawna, nawet za cenę własnego życia. Owszem, bez wahania odebrałby Chissowi życie, lecz później, jako jego strażnik, który zawiódł, popełniłby honorowe samobójstwo.

Leia sądziła, że znalazła idealne rozwiązanie: mogła powierzyć wielkiego admirała pieczy Noghrich. Nie złamaliby oni wówczas danego słowa – strzegliby tej karbonitowej płaskorzeźby: pogrążonego w kamiennym śnie Chissa. Ona zaś nie stałaby się morderczynią. Sobie samej nie ufała na tyle, by „opiekować się” śpiącym wielkim admirałem. Jakaś część niej pragnęłaby go obudzić, przywrócić do życia pocałunkiem…

\- …jak Hana Solo – skomentował to Thrawn, kiedy wyjawiła mu, że zamierzała go zamrozić w karbonicie. – Mam wrażenie, księżniczko, że coraz bardziej zbliżam się do twojego ideału. Lubisz twardych mężczyzn. Zimnych.

Leia przewróciła oczami.

\- Zapomniałeś jeszcze dodać: małomównych.

\- Mam wejść do komory w mundurze? – zapytał z podstępnym uśmieszkiem na swej przystojnej twarzy.

Księżniczka wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze przez nos.

\- Nie będziesz częścią mojej prywatnej wystawy – uświadomiła go. – Nie wiem, czy chcesz się dzielić z całą galaktyką widokiem swoich skurczonych z zimna genitaliów.

Zaśmiał się wówczas.

\- Spytałem o to, czy otrzymam inne odzienie, które nie pozwoliłoby mnie od razu zidentyfikować jako zaginionego wielkiego admirała – odrzekł niewinnym tonem, w którym kryła się jednak pewna uszczypliwość.

Znieruchomiała na moment. Niechętnie musiała przyznać mu rację.

\- Zdejmij tunikę – poleciła mu. – Reszta może zostać.

Spełnił jej rozkaz – po raz ostatni.

Kiedy stał tam, w wyznaczonym miejscu, by za moment przemienić się w płaskorzeźbę, Leia poczuła nagłą chęć, by powiedzieć mu to samo, co kiedyś Hanowi. I instynktownie zlękła się, że Thrawn także odpowiedziałby jej: „wiem”. Oczywiście, że ten drań o tym wiedział. Dlatego milczała. By nie dać mu tej gorzko-słodkiej satysfakcji, że i na tym polu odniósł zwycięstwo.

 - Tak artystycznie zrobione – mruknął wielki admirał.

I w tym przypadku również miał rację: przemienił się w prawdziwe dzieło sztuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Thank you for reading.


End file.
